


A Different Kind of Love

by Kirikappa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Big Gay Love Story, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gay, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirikappa/pseuds/Kirikappa
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi or the nickname his friend Kuroo gave him, Yama, has always loved two things flowers and his childhood best friend Kei Tsukishima. The only problem with that is Tsukishima is getting married in three months to a woman. Despite his deep feelings for Tsukishima, Yamaguchi keeps them to himself afraid that his best friend will leave his life for good. But what happens when Yamaguchi starts having feelings for somebody else and Tsukishima finds himself angry about it?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 112
Kudos: 318





	1. He Doesn't like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic from Haikyuu! I haven't written anything in a long time but this idea made me inspired. I will update frequently as I already have the whole story planned out and I'm summer vacation from college. In this AU everybody but Tsukishimas fiance are queer this is just a heads up so you know what to expect later on. I really hope you enjoy this story!

Yama opens his flower shop the same way he has been doing it for the last 2 years. He flips the closed sign to open, enjoying the sound of bells on the sign, and then he turns on the lights. The floral scent finding a way to calm his never-ending anxiety as he takes in a deep breath and looks around. The coolers are stocked from last night and he starts setting up his displays in front of the window. Valentines day is coming up, so he’s been selling a lot of bundles lately which is always exciting for him. After everything is set up he checks the time,

“Tsukki won’t be here for another hour, so I have time…” He mumbles to himself as he takes a pack of smokes out of his back pocket. He goes out the front door and sits on the bench outside, he knows he should quit but it’s hard. He started smoking after he graduated from high school, his second best friend Kuroo got him into it one night. He keeps it a secret from Tsukki though knowing full well if Tsukki asked him to quit he would in a heartbeat.

He realizes there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for Tsukki but of course that’s because they’ve been best friends since they were kids. Deep down he knows that’s not the only reason of course but he won’t think about that right now. He won’t think about how on prom night of their senior year Tsukki got drunk and kissed him as Yamaguchi dropped him off at his house. He won’t think about how Tsukki pushed him against his front door and slipped his hand under shirt and-

“Yamaguchi, hello earth to Yama!” He snaps out his train of thought and notices Kuroo standing right in front of him waving his hand in front of his face. Blush crept its way from Yamaguchi’s neck all the way to his face as he laughed a little bit. Kuroo ruffled his hair and laughed as well as he took a seat next to Yamaguchi.

“What are you doing here Kuroo? Tsukki won’t be here for another 40 minutes you know.” Yamaguchi felt an arm reach across his back and onto the shoulder opposite of where Kuroo was sitting. Kuroo has always been touchy with him and he’s never complained. Why would he? It felt nice to know somebody wanted to be close to him.

“I missed you obviously I feel like its been ages since I’ve seen youuuu~” Kuroo whined as he got his smokes and lit one up. “Plus, I wanted to smoke with you before Tsukki got here, I even got us coffees just like old times.”

Back when Yamaguchi turned 21 and Kuroo was 24 they started going to bars together, specifically gay bars. They spent a lot of time back and forth between each other’s apartments and even briefly lived together before Yamaguchi bought his flower shop. He now lives in the apartment right above the shop which he loves because he never has to wake up super early to get ready. Anyways, back when they started drinking together Kuroo would always wake up early and go get them cheap gas station coffee and they would smoke cigarettes together on the terrace. It was their tradition and Yamaguchi started finding comfort in Kuroo, something he has never found in Tsukki even after all their time together.

“It hasn’t even been a week Kuroo but thank you for the coffee I appreciate it.” Yamaguchi takes the paper cup and downs half of it in a couple of gulps. “I feel like my anxiety is going crazy, I know I’ve met her a bunch of times but still…” Yamaguchi got quiet and Kuroo rubbed his shoulder. Kuroo knows about Yamaguchis feelings, one night after too many shots Yamaguchi got a call from Tsukishima about being engaged. Kuroo had never seen somebody cry so much, it broke his heart.

“It’ll be okay, we’ve still got time to get you mentally prepared and I’m here.” Kuroo told him words of comfort and Yamaguchi smiled. “Here have a smoke and let’s talk about something less depressing.” Kuroo took out one of his smokes and put it in between Yamaguchis lips, a very intimate action but they thought nothing of it. Kuroo even went as far as to line up their cigarettes and Yamaguchi lit his off Kuroos. Again, a very intimate thing to do but in their minds its how they’ve always been. After getting black out drunk together for a year they’ve gotten use to this kind of relationship, they don’t drink that much these which is good for their livers.

“You always know what to say and how to comfort me Kuroo, I’m so lucky to have you.” Yamaguchi whispered as he rested his head on Kuroos shoulder and took drags off his cigarette.

“I’ll always be here you freckled idiot because I love you.” Kuroo said as he let out smoke from his lungs. Kuroo would never leave Yamaguchi after all where would he go? To Kenma? After Kuroo had confessed to Kenma after he graduated, he was all put shoved out of Kenmas life which sucked but he understood. Kenma didn’t feel like that towards him and although they stilled talked it wasn’t the same and it never would be.

“Tsukki will be here soon lets go inside and take out a few books, did you bring the color samples?” Yamaguchi stood up after putting his cigarette out and offered his hand to Kuroo.

“Of course I did honey~” Kuroo purred towards him making Yamaguchi roll his eyes and giggle. They entered the flower shop holding hands and went to relax by the display table in the backroom. They left their paper coffee cups outside knowing that later Yamaguchi would pick them up along with the cigarette butts.

Yamaguchi lifted himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the table, his short legs not touching the ground as he swung them back and forth. Kuroo took this as an opportunity and walked between Yamaguchis thighs to stand, he rested his hands on the tops of them. Yamaguchi place his arms around Kuroos neck as he played with his messy hair that hasn’t changed since high school.

“I don’t know how somebody’s hair can be so messy but so soft, it’s the most unnatural thing in the entire world.” Yamaguchi laughed, which sounded like heaven to Kuroos ears.

“Yeah well I don’t know how somebody who eats so little has such nice thighs~” Kuroo flirted with Yamaguchi so often he doesn’t even think twice about it. He used to blush so bright and Kuroo found it hilarious, so he kept teasing him. Now Kuroo does it out of habit and because he finds it fun, on the rare occasion Yamaguchi will blush. Yamaguchi stayed quiet and Kuroo took it as an invitation to push his boundaries a little bit, he brought up one of hands to Yamaguchis cheeks.

“I don’t know how somebody who loves somebody else can be so appealing to me either.” Kuroo whispered as he got closer to Yamaguchi their lips just centimeters apart, Yamaguchi was going to let Kuroo kiss him for whatever reason. Maybe out of comfort or loneliness.

“Hey guy- OOPS SORRY!” Yamaguchi knew that voice, it was Tsukkis fiancés voice and that meant Tsukki was right behind her and saw them together. Yamaguchi took his arms back from Kuroos neck and hopped down from the table and pushed Kuroo away from him but not by much. He kept his hands on his chest not giving it a second thought as his face heat up from embarrassment. Kuroo stood there not a care in the world and a smug smile directed at Tsukishima.

“Uh sorry guys, we were just messing around, ya know the usual. Um wait not that we do that a lot it’s um we were just hanging out you know like friends do-“. Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukkis sigh.

“Yamaguchi please stop rambling it’s so annoying.” Tsukishima said as he fixed his glasses and looked over at him. Yamaguchi could tell he was annoyed, and it made him feel bad, lately that’s how he always felt around Tsukki. It felt like Yamaguchis whole body deflated and he was left there feeling small.

“Sorry Tsukki, let me get out of the arrangements I think you will like. Kuroo get out the color palettes you brought.” Yamaguchis voice was quiet, which pissed Kuroo off.

“Sure thing baby what will be reward~” Kuroo teased Yamaguchi and everybody could see Yamaguchis spirits pick back up. Don’t get Kuroo wrong he didn’t hate Tsukishima, he actually considered them good friends. But when it came to how Tsukishima treated Yamaguchi that’s what made him angry. Yamaguchi was a kind and beautiful person and Kuroo felt like Tsukishima took that for granted.

“My foot up your ass if you don’t hurry up!” Yamaguchi laughed as he walked over to the cooler and took out 4 arrangements he set up the night before. Pushing the sadness he felt just moments ago into the back of his mind he focused on Kuroo, barley looking at Tsukki or his fiancé.

“Okay so here are the table arrangements I think you would like, Kuroo and I also coordinated on colors based off of the descriptions you gave me over text Aiko.” Yamaguchi finally looked up at Aiko, Tsukkis soon to be wife and just like the last time she is as beautiful as ever. Aiko was a fan girl from their high school days and unlike Yamaguchi has flawless skin and long black hair. She also confessed to Tsukishima on the last day of high school and since then they’ve been dating. Yamaguchi doesn’t hate her at all, he used to envy her because he wanted to be with Tsukki. But now he’s happy with just being on the sidelines watching Tsukki from afar but never being able to catch him, after all that’s how it has always been.

“Thank you so much you guys I really appreciate all of the work you’re putting into our wedding. It means the world to me and Kei.” Aiko thanked them graciously with a smile that reached her eyes. Tsukishima stayed on the sidelines looking annoyed as usual and Kuroo lined up the color samples next to the flower arrangements.

“I really like this one and how the grey from the color palettes compliments the white flowers, what do you think Kei?” Aiko looked up at her soon to be husband and he looked down at her then over at the sample.

“I like it whatever you want to do honey.” Tsukki said to her and she smiled and nodded happily.

“Okay then, but I want to make a change to the certain flowers if that’s okay. I want them to be roses, my grandmother loved them and since she can’t be here, I want her favorite flower.” Aiko spoke kindly like always.

“Tsukki doesn’t like roses though he thinks they’re tacky.” Yamaguchi spoke without thinking and when he realized he probably offended Aiko he got nervous. “Um not saying that they are I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, of course I can change them for you.” He hopped nobody would be mad at him for speaking out of term.

“I think roses will be fine after all I’m not picky about the flower arrangements and if that’s what Aiko wants, I’m okay with it.” That was the longest sentence Tsukki has said since the hour they’ve been here.

“Roses will be fine Yamaguchi thank you for your concern.” Aiko giggled and Yamaguchi nodded as he started putting away the arrangements. His hands trembled as he did, he could feel his anxiety spiking. Being around Tsukki and Aiko for too long always made him this way, he was just happy Kuroo was here to ground him.

“Okay well I have to go back to work, Kei I’ll see you later. It was nice seeing you Kuroo and Yamaguchi I’ll text you later tonight about another meet up.” Aiko left us and the sound of the bell echoed through the shop.

“I have to go meet with another client too Yama, will you be okay? I can swing by later and we can grab dinner?” Kuroo said as he grabbed Yamaguchis hand as they all went out to the front of the shop. Tsukishima right behind them glaring at Kuroo and their hands touching.

“Sure that sounds fine Kuroo, good luck with your client.” Yamaguchi took his hand back from Kuroo as they hugged. Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima who looked back at him with annoyance like usual. Kuroo found it amusing how pissed off Tsukishima would get at him when he touches Yamaguchi.

It was now just Yamaguchi and Tsukki which felt very awkward for Yamaguchi, so he started cleaning the shop. Tsukishima just watched Yamaguchi move around under a hateful gaze with his arms crossing he leaned against the counter. Tsukki wasn’t sure why he was so pissed off at Yamaguchi right now, he was in a good mood this morning. But when he came in and saw Kuroo all over his best friend it ignited something in him.

“So, are you and Kuroo dating now or do you just get that close with all of your friends?” Tsukki accused Yamaguchi which made start feeling small again.

“No I don’t get that close to all of my friends but Kuroo is different, why are you even asking me that?” Yamaguchi stopped cleaning and looked up from the floor and directly at Tsukishima.

“Why is he different? Do you like him? Have you guys had sex?” Tsukishima started getting more and more pissed off. Yamaguchi has never touched him like that, was he not good for Yamaguchis embrace or touches?

“He’s different because he’s Kuroo and he’s helped me through a lot the last few years. We’ve gotten pretty close, remember we even lived together after you and Aiko moved in together. I don’t’ like him romantically and my sex life is none of your business Tsukki.” Yamaguchi didn’t know why he was answering all of Tsukishimas invading questions, but he just felt like he couldn’t tell Tsukki to get off his back.

Tsukishima pushed off the counter and walked over to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi took a few steps back till his back hit the wall. Tsukishima put his hands on both sides of Yamaguchis head trapping him. Tsukishima had hit another growth spurt after high school was easily towering over him at 6’5. They made eye contact and for some reason Yamaguchi wasn’t backing down and kept looking directly at Tsukishima. He hasn’t been this close to Tsukki since prom night, which he knows Tsukki doesn’t remember. Yamaguchi could smell his cologne but also the hint of Aikos perfume mixed in and it made his heart ache.

“You’ve never touched me like that and I’ve been your best friend since we were kids. Maybe you just don’t realize it yet but there’s something between you and Kuroo that isn’t friendship. Stop being an idiot and-“Tsukishima was cut off by Yamaguchi pushing him away. Tsukki stumbled backward surprised by his friend’s sudden outburst.

“Do you want me to touch you like Tsukki? Do you wish you were Kuroo in that situation you walked in on? Or are you just being a fucking asshole!” Yamaguchi was yelling at this point as tears threaded to fall from eyes which were now glued to the ground.

“No I don’t wish I was him, I would never wish that. I’m just saying that you and Kuroo are closer than normal friends are, and you need to be careful. Remember Kuroo in high school he was such a player constantly messing around with ANYBODY! I want you to be happy and I don’t want you to get hurt by some douche Tadashi!” Tsukishima was shouting back at him and Yamaguchi could feel his chest start to tighten. They haven’t fought like this since Tsukki basically kicked him out of their shared apartment. Saying that he wanted to live with Aiko now because they were more serious and that he should find a new place to live. Yamaguchi moved out that day to live with Kuroo for a year before he opened his shop.

“GET OUT TSUKKI! NOW!” Yamaguchi stormed passed Tsukki to the door and threw it open. The sound of the bells hanging in the air like the tension between the two of them right now.

“Fine then get your heart broken, see if I care. You’re the one with something to lose not me.” Tsukishima walked over to the door and left. Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima speed off in his car as he slid down the wall and onto the floor.

“My heart is already broken by you Tsukki, Kuroo is just helping me pick up the pieces.” Yamaguchi whispered in between sobs, he was sick of feeling like this.

So many years of unrequited love have started to make him feel weak and like his body would give out any second he was around Tsukki for too long. His heart hurt, everything hurt, but most importantly his mental health hurt. His intrusive thoughts were getting the best of him and he knew that. Some days he felt so unlovable that he was disgusted with himself and couldn’t even look in the mirror. Yamaguchi started falling apart after the announcement of Tsukishimas engagement and after Aiko begged him to help with the wedding, he knew he was getting depressed. It had been six months since them and the first month was the hardest on him, he didn’t talk to Tsukki. Kuroo was the only one he could talk at that point in his life which he didn’t mind because Kuroo was well Kuroo.

Yamaguchi stopped crying and lifted himself up from the ground, knowing that him and Tsukki will never talk about what just happened. He stood there against the wall for minute as he relaxed, he felt the coolness seep into his back. He couldn’t help but think about Kuroo and how if he were here right now his back would be warm from his embrace. After a few deep breaths he walked over to the register and his first costumer walked in. Yamaguchi greeted them with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes fully but was starting too as he thought of Kuroo.


	2. You Taste like Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi drinks with Kuroo to forget about the fight with Tsukki earlier, things get hot and heavy at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like their might be a little confusion with Yamaguchis and Kuroos relationship so I'm here to clear it up! Basically they're friends with benefits, but their friendship goes deeper than that and so does their love. Yamaguchi still loves Tsukishima more(right now hehe) but has no problem with being this close to Kuroo as he finds it comforting. He knows(or thinks) Tsukishima will never touch him like this so he lets Kuroo. Kuroo is also fully aware of Yamaguchis feeling and the situation at hand, so Kuroo isn't being used in anyway or manipulated by Yamaguchi. I don't want you guys to think it's a toxic relationship and even if Yamaguchi and Kuroo were to stop having sex they would still be best friends.  
> ALSO!!! I do not condone smoking cigarettes or throwing them on the ground IRL!!!!! Don't litter and don't smoke lmao

Nighttime came around as Yamaguchi closed his flower shop, he waited outside for Kuroo to show up in his bright red sports car. Yamaguchi thought that is was the perfect car for him and his wild personality. Yamaguchi didn’t have car and wasn’t planning on getting one anytime soon if he ever needed to go somewhere Kuroo was there for him. The grocery store down the block had everything he needed for his weekly shopping trips and the gas station across the street kept his favorite cigarettes. Yamaguchi looked up and down his block then back up at his flower shop and a bright smile crept across his face. This was his life, as he heard Kuroos car pull up he was thankful for everything, even his heart ache.

“Dang look at you baby, come in for a spin I’ll show you the town~” Kuroo joked with him as he whistled and honked his horn. Yamaguchi didn’t think he looked that good, he had let his hair grow out past his shoulders after high school and often kept it up. But tonight he had it down and he paired it with a torn up black shirt that he had tried to bleach but it ended up in a weird pattern. Yamaguchi always enjoyed the punk look, so he had his cut up black skinny jeans on with his platform docs. Paired with his signature jean jacket that had pins and packets all over it, Kuroo had given him this jacket after he found it at a thrift store.

“Shut it Kuroo, lets skip dinner and get drinks tonight. You can sleep over if you aren’t busy tomorrow morning.” Yamaguchi said to him as he got in Kuroos car and lit up a smoke. Yamaguchi wanted to get drunk tonight after his fight with Tsukki he needed something to take the edge off.

“Alright that sounds fun want to go to Daichis bar? We haven’t been there in awhile and I kind of miss him.” Kuroo asked as he pulled away from the flower shop and headed downtown. Daichi had opened up a bar a few years ago called the “Crows Nest”, Yamaguchi always found the title a little funny but the atmosphere was really nice.

“That sounds really nice actually, lets do that Kuroo.” Yamaguchi was quieter than normal but Kuroo decided not to comment on it. Instead of he reached his hand over and placed it on Yamaguchis thigh to comfort him. Kuroo knew something happened between him and Tsukishima earlier after he left but Kuroo also knew after a few drinks Yamaguchi would tell him.

They arrived at the Crows Nest and found a spot to park near the back where Daichi and Sugawara lived together. Kuroo knew he would be leaving his car over there for the night when Yamaguchi was like this, they always both got too drunk for their own good. Yamaguchi finally got a good look at Kuroo and he always forgot how attractive he was. Kuroo worn a pair of black straight leg pants paired with a nice red button up along with some fancy sneakers.

“Hey now stop checking me out and let’s go inside darling.” Kuroo opened the door for Yamaguchi and he saw the blush creep on his face. Kuroo felt proud that he got Yamaguchi to blush he always loved to see his freckled cheeks light up. Kuroo placed his hand on the back of Yamaguchis back and led him over to the bar.

“Don’t call me darling it’s so embarrassing!” Yamaguchi hushed him as he swatted his hand away. It was Friday so the bar was very busy but luckily they found two seats towards the end of the bar. Daichi was bar tending of course and Sugawara was helping him, the two of them looked like a well oiled machine. They worked together perfectly, never bumping into each other always aware of where the other was. It was so romantic.

“Hey guys! It’s so good to see you. What are you having tonight?” Daichi approached them with a warm smile and kind eyes.

“I’ll have whatever fruity drink you can make with a lot of booze please.” Kuroo told him with a mischievous smile and a wink. Kuroo has always loved fruity drinks ever since he started going to gay bars, before that he always drank beer and hated it so much. The bitter taste would make his mouth taste like shit for the whole night and paired with his cigarettes it left sourness behind after each drag.

“I’ll have a Jack and coke Daichi, thank you.” Yamaguchi on the other hand loved the harsh taste of alcohol. He loved the feeling it gave his stomach and how it made his cheeks heat up. Daichi brought their drinks back and Sugawara walked over behind and smiled kindly at both of them, they looked just like a mom and a dad.

“I’ve missed you guys I’m happy to see you both back here, we’re busy we can’t talk for long but let us know if you need anything.” Sugawara told both of them and Kuroo said thank you. Yamaguchi checked his phone but found no notifications, he didn’t want to text Tsukki first, but he knew Tsukki would never text him either. He rolled his eyes and decided to just turn his phone off for the night, Kuroo was here and he provided enough entertainment as is. After about three drinks Yamaguchi started feeling tipsy and he decided to tell Kuroo about what happened.

“Tsukki and me got into a fight after you left, it was pretty bad. It seemed like he was mad that we were touching, and he even told me you were going to break my heart. As if he isn’t the one hurting me constantly! It pissed me off so much I yelled at him to get out, he’s a huge jerk! UGH!” Yamaguchi didn’t realize how worked up he was getting as he finished his fourth drink of the night.

“Calm down Yama. Tsukishima is an asshole you’ve known him for so long I’m surprised you don’t know that about him. He’s always going to think he’s right about everything even if he’s dead wrong.” Kuroo comforted Yamaguchi as best as he could. Kuroo knew Tsukishima was pissed off about how casually him and Yamaguchi touched each other but Kuroo didn’t care.

“I know but still sometimes he just pisses me off and I just want to hit him but at the same time kiss him. Its’s very frustrating! He even backed me into a wall and put his arms up I was basically trapped, the nerve of him in that situation!” Yamaguchi started going off on a tangent about Tsukishima. Kuroo stopped listening when he heard how Tsukishima trapped Yamaguchi, Kuroo could feel his blood boil. Kuroo wasn’t stupid he knew he had feelings for Yamaguchi since they had spent that year together. That year was magical for Kuroo, it helped him get over Kenma completely and he even found a new best friend.

“Yamaguchi do you want to take some shots?” Kuroo cut off Yamaguchi on his rant about Tsukishima tired of hearing his name on Yamaguchis lips. He wanted to hear his own as he called out for him at the end of the night like Yamaguchi had done so many times before. Kuroo wasn’t stupid he knew what was going to happen tonight even if Yamaguchi didn’t.

“Sure Kuroo that sounds like fun.” Yamaguchi smiled and forgot all about Tsukishima for now. “Hey Daichi, can we have four shots pleaseeee!” Yamaguchi called out as he lifted himself out of his seat. Kuroo found it so adorable, he reached over and ruffled Yamaguchis hair as he sat himself back down. Daichi brought over their shots and the two of them downed them with no hesitation. After another 15 minutes they both were feeling drunk and decided to go out for a smoke to get away from the noise.

“Come over here in the alley it’s quieter Yama.” Kuroo pulled a very drunk Yamaguchi along as he stumbled behind Kuroo laughing.

“Okay babe I’ll let you take the lead, take me wherever you want.” Yamaguchi stated, he wasn’t slurring his words yet which was a good sign to Kuroo. Kuroo brought them over to the alley and leaned Yamaguchi against the wall and stood beside him.

“Here open your mouth and take this cigarette, it’ll sober you up a little bit.” Kuroo told Yamaguchi as he took out the pack from his back pocket. Yamaguchi followed orders and parted his lips waiting for the cigarette to put there. He felt Kuroos thumb rub his bottom lip then a cigarette was placed there, waiting for a light he looked at Kuroo.

“Are you going to light for me baby?” Yamaguchi asked innocently, Kuroo loved the pet names Yamaguchi gave me when he was drunk. Kuroo pushed off the wall beside him and leaned in front of Yamaguchi rested a hand on the wall next to his head.

“You’re so impatient Yama, you should work on that.” Kuroo said as he lights his own cigarette and brought the ember of his to Yamaguchis. “Here suck on it baby”, Kuroo whispered to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi touched the ends of their cigarettes and took a drag from his cigarette then felt the smoke hit his lungs.

Yamaguchi brought his free hand up and rested it on Kuroo chest, rubbing the short fabric of his button up and enjoying their closeness. The cigarette was not doing its job in sobering him up, for anything he felt like he was getting intoxicated by Kuroos smell. Kuroo looked down at him and brought his knee in between Yamaguchis legs resting it there. Yamaguchi swallowed and took another drag from his cigarette which was half way finished, Kuroo had finished his and thrown it on the ground. He brought his now free hand up to Yamaguchis waist and placed it there, slowly he gripped hard.

“Did you feel like this when Tsukishima was close to you today?” Kuroo growled down at Yamaguchi who finally broke their eye contact and looked at the ground. Yamaguchi couldn’t hide the fact he was turned on by Kuroo right now, it was obvious his face gave it away.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now Kuroo.” Yamaguchi said just above a whisper and he looked back up at Kuroo. “I don’t want to talk about anything right now” Yamaguchi threw his cigarette on the ground and grabbed Kuroos neck. He jumped up and kissed Kuroo which was unusual Kuroo was always the one to go in for the first kiss of the night.

Kuroo moaned into the kiss as they both opened their mouths and slipped their tongues in, Yamaguchi couldn’t breath for a second. Yamaguchis hands found their way in Kuroos hair as he tugged on it lightly causing another moan from Kuroo. Kuroo snaked his hands around Yamaguchis waist and lifted him up. Yamaguchi wrapped his legs against Kuroos hips as Kuroo pushed him back against the wall. They broke their kiss and both took deep breaths, Yamaguchi looked like he was in pure bliss which made pride bloom in Kuroos chest. Kuroo kissed him again both falling in sync with each other’s lips, they stayed like this for awhile until somebody passed the alley and whistled.

“Get a room love birds!” The man at the start of the alley yelled and they separated looking embarrassed. Kuroo let Yamaguchi down and they both laughed as they looked at one another, no awkwardness presented itself. Both had sobered up a good amount and were now walking back to the bar for more shots hand in hand.

“You taste like fruit Kuroo.” Yamaguchi told him which made Kuroos face heat up in embarrassment. Yamaguchi noticed and started poking fun at him which made them both laugh as they sat down again. They ordered more shots and drifted into casual conversation about the week and about their daily lives. By the end of the night they had consumed way too much alcohol and stumbled their way outside when Suga made last call.

“Get out of here you two! Call a cab and wait outside!” Daichi yelled at them with a smile and waved goodbye. Kuroo used his phone and lined up transportation for them, after giggling and stealing kisses from one another the cab pulled up. They threw themselves inside and cuddled in the back seat until they made it to the flower shop.

The stairs leading to Yamaguchis apartment were a struggle for the both of them, Kuroo had tripped twice on the way up. This of course made Yamaguchi laugh so hard he had to stop moving or he too might trip on his way up. They made way inside and took of their shoes by the front door. Yamaguchis apartment was an above average studio, it reflected his personality very well. It had house plants hanging from the cycling in front of a big window which Kuroo absolutely loved.

“We can’t lay in the bed we’re both dirty, lets shower first.” Yamaguchi stated as he pulled Kuro over to the bathroom. They showered together on nights like there it was just easier that way and they had seen naked each other quite a few times. Kuroo followed him with no complaints, they both stripped and hopped in the shower.

“Let me wash your hair Yama.” Kuroo said as he grabbed the shampoo, all Yamaguchi did was groan as a yes. Kuroo worked his hands into Yamaguchis hair and massaged his scalp, Yamaguchi was letting out sighs of pleasure.

After both of them had washed their hair their bodies were next which was always Yamaguchis favorite part. Kuroo had a nice body so when Yamaguchi got to cover it in soap it lit a fire in him and made Kuroo unbelievably sexy. Kuroo also enjoyed washing Yamaguchi but in a more intimate way, he felt like he was needed by Yamaguchi and he loved how it made them feel closer. Kuroo knew Tsukishima has never seen Yamaguchi fully naked like this, it made him happy to know that Yamaguchis body like this was his. Kuroo wanted Yamaguchis heart too but he knew that was impossible right now, but he didn’t mind. Kuroo also didn’t want a serious relationship with anybody right now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Yamaguchi and help him get over Tsukishima.

Both of them were now clean and making their way back to the bed, Yamaguchi stopped by his dresser and got out boxers for the both of them. Kuroo had started leaving clothes when Yamaguchi moved the same goes for Kuroos house, Yamaguchi even had some dishes there. They both had become tangled in each other lives, they both have come to rely heavily on one another not just for friendship but for love too. They landed on the bed together, the alcohol slowly leaving their systems but was still present to where they felt numb.

“I love you Kuroo,” Yamaguchi lifted himself up and straddled Kuroo who opened his eyes and looked up. The sight of Yamaguchi in front of him was absolutely beautiful, his freckles made it look like there were constellations on his skin.

“I love you and your freckles,” Kuroo sighed as he brought his hands up to Yamaguchis waist. He pressed down on Yamaguchis waist so he could feel Kuroos hardness. “You look so beautiful up there, it’s hard to resist.”

“So don’t Kuroo.” Yamaguchi let out a single sentence which drove Kuroo mad, he lifted himself up so he could hug Yamaguchi. They started sharing warmth and kisses as Kuroo slipped his tongue into Yamaguchis mouth they both moaned.

Kuroo separated their lips and went to Yamaguchis chest and started leaving marks which he knew drove them both crazy. Kuroo loved seeing Yamaguchi skin be bruised by him, and Yamaguchi loved the feeling of Kuroo being possessive. He loved how Kuroos hands would go over all parts of him and leave his skin feeling hot. Kuroo licked over Yamaguchis nipple which caused him to thrust forward and moan. The action made Kuroo growl and he grabbed Yamaguchis ass hard as he held him in place. Kuroo liked driving Yamaguchi to the point of him begging for him to touch him, sometimes Yamaguchi would even tear up which Kuroo found extremely attractive. Tonight, was one of those nights and he would feel tear drops fall onto his head as he looked up Kuroo was met with the most beautiful sight.

Yamaguchi was tinted scarlet with his pupils blown up and his mouth was hanging open, his lips were moist and reflected the moonlight from the big window. Kuroo saw the tears, the beautiful water works, he brought his palm up and brushed them away from Yamaguchis cheeks.

“Kuroo please I need something, please.” Yamaguchi let out pants of neediness, Kuroo started rubbing Yamaguchis ass. “Not there tonight Kuroo it’s too messy and I don’t want to be sore tomorrow.”

“What do you want to do baby?” Kuroo started licking Yamaguchis chest and he knew Yamaguchi would be too embarrassed to say what he really wanted. Kuroo knew though, Yamaguchi wanted to have them masturbate together.

“You know what I want Kuroo, you always do.” Yamaguchi panted out again and thrusted forward again then he grinded down on Kuroos erect member. He repeated this motion a few more times till Kuroo swallowed and nodded.

“I know I always know what you want,” Kuroo gripped Yamaguchis ass hard and pulled him down to grind down on his member harder. “Never forget that I’ll always know what you want.” Kuroo said as he kissed Yamaguchi again, they both stripped down and were sitting naked in Yamaguchis bed.

Kuroo gripped their members together and brought Yamaguchis hand around the other side of them. Both had precum dripping from them already and they started moving their hands. Lazily their lips connected and they both entered a sloppy kiss with a lot of tongue. Yamaguchi moaned and Kuroo could feel his body tense up which meant that he was close and Kuroo was right behind him. Yamaguchi pulled their lips apart and started kissing Kuroo neck, Yamaguchi started lightly sucking in different spots which drove Kuroo crazy.

“Fuck Yama, I’m gonna cum.” Kuroo moaned out as they both started moving faster and their breaths got quicker.

“Me too it’s okayY~” Yamaguchi let out a loud moan as cum shot out of him and dripped onto their hands. The feeling of Yamaguchis cum on Kuroos dick drove him over the edge as he groaned loudly and came right afterwards. They both sat their trying to catch their breaths and lower their heart rates. After a minute Yamaguchi got up and went to get a towel to clean them both up, Kuroo sat patiently waiting for him to get back.

Yamaguchi came back with a towel and two cigarettes in his hands, as he plopped down on to the bed next to Kuroo he lit one smoke. Kuroo cleaned himself and grabbed the other smoke out of Yamaguchis hand. They sat in a comfortable silence like always and smoked and felt ease with the others presence. They put their cigarettes and laid down in the bed their limbs tangled together out of habit. Yamaguchi didn’t have a care in the world right now, he didn’t care what time it was, and he didn’t care about his phone that he turned off at the beginning of the night.


	3. Fix Your Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima shows up at Yamaguchis to take him for a tux fitting then things get weird in the dressing room and back at the flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making out Tsukki to be such a bad guy lmao at this point I'm not even sure who Yams is gonna end up with. My original plot didn't have Tsukki being this mean but things change I guess?? Also I'm changing the tags as this story progresses this chapter has some sexual things that could be triggering such as chocking and forced kissing.

The next morning Yamaguchi remembered most of the night some parts were of course blank. But the one thing he remembered clearly was the amazing orgasm Kuroo gave him at the end of the night. He woke feeling refreshed and not even the slightest bit hungover which seemed impossible. Kuroo was already awake and in the kitchen getting cups of coffee ready in nothing but his boxers. Yamaguchi was still naked and looking around his boxers, Kuroo looked over at him and smiled. Morning like these were always his favorite it reminded him of the year they spent together exactly like this.

Kuroo and Yamaguchi started hooking up out of nowhere when the lived together, Kuroo was pissed off about Kenma still and Yamaguchi was sad about Tsukishima. After only doing it when they were very intoxicated, they slowly started doing it soberly, this is when they became touchy with each other in public. Everybody knew something had changed and nobody had any complaints, Daichi and Suga were the first two too notice. That was already 3 years ago and now here they were today, being best friends, sex partners, and companions. They hardly fought and if they did one of them would cave and apologize to the other.

“Here’s your coffee honey~” Kuroo handed Yamaguchi a hot cup just as he was pulling his boxers on. Yamaguchi took the cup with gratefulness and rested on the floor while his back leaned against the bed.

“Last night was very fun I don’t know when the last time I had an orgasm that good.” Yamaguchi hummed as he drank his coffee, in this moment all he felt was pure bliss.

“I know it was amaz-“, Kuroo was cut off with the door opening wide and Tsukishima walked in and saw the both of them.

Tsukishima wasn’t dumb he knew the two of them had been hooking up for years and it didn’t bother him until recently. Yamaguchi never went into detail but one day Tsukishima saw a mark on his neck from Kuroo. He was filled with rage and since then hasn’t been able to calm down about their relationship. He only asked Yamaguchi those questions to get a solid answer and to see how he would react. Tsukishima also knew Kuroo would be here right now because last night him and some of Aikos friendships went downtown. Conveniently they passed by an alley and one of Aikos friends yelled at a couple kissing, Tsukishima only realized it was Yamaguchi from the jacket. Determined to have some alone time with him to see why he was pissed off with their relationship he sent Yamaguchi a text.

Tsukishima had a tux fitting today, originally he was going to go alone but after seeing that he wanted Yamaguchi to come along. Yamaguchi didn’t respond but Tsukishima didn’t care so he came over but what he wasn’t prepared for was the jealously he felt. Yamaguchi didn’t have on a shirt and his chest and neck were covering in bruises, some looked almost painful. Tsukishima wanted to yell at Kuroo and maybe even hit him for hurting his best friend, his Yamaguchi. He looked over at Kuroo who was rested on top of the mattress, with of course a smug look across his face. He always looked like that to Tsukishima when Yamaguchi was involved, and it pissed Tsukishima off even more.

“Did he do that you Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima wanted to a level head so he didn’t raise his voice, but he wanted too. He glared down at Yamaguchi whose eyes were glued to the coffee cup in his hands.

“Yeah, I did Tsukki, what’s the problem? Because I personally don’t see one, we’re both consenting adults who sometimes have fun together.” Kuroo retorted back, drawing the word together out just to piss Tsukishima off.

“You’re right there isn’t one, never mind, Yamaguchi get dressed and hurry downstairs. I sent you a text last night, but I guess you didn’t see it I need help with my tux fitting today. I’ll be in the car.” Tsukishima only spoke to Yamaguchi, leaving with a quick glare at Kuroo then waited in his car.

“He’s always like this, we just screamed at each other yesterday and now he’s acting like everything is fine.” Yamaguchi said out loud to Kuroo but also to himself as a reminder. Yamaguchi got up and chugged his coffee then left the mug in the sink, Kuroo would wash it for him. He walked over to his dresser and took out a simple outfit, cut off jean shorts which Kuroo thought made his ass look like a snack. Then a simple loose white shirt, he washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom then grabbed his phone. Turning it back on he saw the text from Tsukishima as well as some emails he didn’t care about. Kuroo could tell by Yamaguchis body language he wasn’t happy.

“Hey baby, how about you go do this and then tonight we can have a movie night. Maybe go downstairs for a little while and make flower crowns?” Kuroo sweetly asked as he walked over to Yamaguchi and wrapped his hands around his waist. Yamaguchi looked up at him and smiled then nodded. They let each other go and Yamaguchi was out the door and headed downstairs to face Tsukki.

“Finally. Get in the car or we’ll be late.” Tsukishima called out to him as he pushed himself off the hood of his car. Tsukishima owned a basic white car, but the inside was decked out with the latest technology you could have in a car. It made Yamaguchi feel out of place when he sat in it.

“You’re going to get fitted for a tux too Yamaguchi, you are the best man and I wanted to make sure you look good for the big day. Aiko and I are paying for it too, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Tsukishima often told Yamaguchi what he was going to do instead of asking him like a normal person. Yamaguchi however was used to it by now, that is how their relationship had always been. The drive to the tux shop was tense and Tsukishima didn’t play any music which left Yamaguchi alone with his thoughts.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Tsukishima sighed out loud and fixed his glasses as he stepped out of the car not even bothering to wait for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi basically had to run to the door to keep up with Tsukki.

“Hi, I’m here for an appointment, the last name is Tsukishima.” Tsukishima spoke to the receptionist with fake kindness, Yamaguchi could tell because he had heard it so many times before.  
“Of course, you guys can head back to the fitting rooms, we’ve arranged a private room and your tuxes are laid out. Let us know if you need any help.” The women said to them and showed them the way to the room. It was large and mirrors were everywhere, Yamaguchi absolutely hated it.

“Here is yours Yamaguchi, we can just change in front of each other since there’s not a private dressing room in here.” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi as he handed him the tux. Tsukishima had asked specifically for this room this morning when he called to tell them about his best man coming along. Tsukishima wanted to see Yamaguchi undress but what he didn’t expect was for him to be covered in love marks. In that moment Tsukishima hated Kuroo so much

“Tsukki I’m done.” Yamaguchi finally spoke up, Tsukishima was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he hadn’t buttoned up his shirt. He looked over at Yamaguchi whose cheeks were tinted a light pink, Tsukishima then noticed Yamaguchis tie.

“Fix your tie.” Tsukishima spoke directly at him, Yamaguchi getting even more flustered attempted to fix up had no idea how.

“Sorry Tsukki I don’t really wear ties often, I’m actually surprised I remember how to tie it at all. I haven’t worn one since graduation I think and even then it was probably a mess but maybe not it was so long ag-“ Yamaguchi was cut off.

“You’re rambling, here let me fix it.” Tsukishima was in front of Yamaguchi, his shirt still completely open. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure where to look so he just kept his eyes on the ground of the private room. It was then he realized him and Tsukki were completely alone, and Tsukkis shirt was undone. Yamaguchi looked over at his toned stomach and Tsukishima noticed his gaze move from the floor to him. He smiled smugly as he reached for Yamaguchis tie, he changed his original plan.

“Eyes up here Yama, I know I have a nice body but try to stare too hard.” Tsukishima laughed a little as he grabbed Yamaguchis chin and made him look up at him. Yamaguchis face blushed scarlet unsure of what to say so he just froze looking like a deer caught in head lights.

“Don’t look like that Yama, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I was looking at you too but you’re covered in nasty marks.” Tsukishima wasn’t sure why he was acting like this, but he wanted to see Yamaguchi flustered beyond belief.

Tsukishima went to fix his tie finally then pulled on it a little moving Yamaguchi closer to him and Yamaguchi stumbled forward. Tsukishima decided to push further and grabbed Yamaguchis hand from his side and place it on his stomach. Keeping it there by holding his wrist in place, Yamaguchis face somehow got even redder and his pupils expanded.

“I like having you like this.” Tsukishima pulled on the tie, Yamaguchi was now fully pressed against Tsukishima. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t’ know how to feel, Yamaguchi was panicking but he was also happy. He was feeling Tsukki something he had only ever dreamed of, literally. But it felt wrong they were getting fitted for tuxes for Tsukkis wedding he was getting married to somebody else. Yamaguchi finally looked away and back to the floor tears starting to build up in his eyes.

“Look at me Tadashi please.” Tsukishima pleaded with him. Yamaguchi couldn’t remember the last time he heard Tsukki say please to anybody. He looked back up and it seemed like Tsukishima was about to kiss him. Yamaguchi couldn’t move he just sat there, but then Tsukishimas phone started ringing. Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi away from him and he took his phone out of normal pants on the ground.

“Hey Aiko”

“Yeah everything is going good”

“We both look great”

“Okay I’ll see you at home for dinner, I love you.”

Tsukishima hung up his phone and looked over at Yamaguchi who was taking off his tux and avoiding eye contact. Tsukishima didn’t even try on his tux all the way and just decided it was fine after all he got what he wanted. To be close to Yamaguchi like that felt amazing, nothing like how he felt next to Aiko. Tsukishima knew he was bisexual he was very open about it and he knew Yamaguchi was completely gay.

“Let’s go Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said as they both hung up their tuxes. Yamaguchi followed behind him once again and got in the car in complete silence. The moments before still fresh in his mind, he looked on the hand that had touched Tsukki it felt warm. This only confirmed that was still hopelessly in love with him, which made Yamaguchi want to cry for some reason. Neither of them said anything on the car ride back, Yamaguchi knew Kuroo wouldn’t be there yet so he would be able to cry alone in peace. They arrived at the shop, but Yamaguchi couldn’t move.

“Aiko wants me to look at some at the arrangements from yesterday and get pictures of them for her family members.” Tsukishima was lying, he just wanted to get Yamaguchi alone inside of the shop again. He wanted to finish what he started earlier even if he didn’t plan for it, he had to see what kissing Yamaguchi was like.

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima was lying right now but he was confused because he didn’t know why. Tsukki never lies. Yamaguchi just got out of the car and allowed Tsukishima to follow him no questions asked. Yamaguchi didn’t even think he could say anything right now without crying so he stayed silent until they reached the backroom. The smell of flowers calming him down so he was able to speak clearly without sobbing.

“I already sent Aiko pictures I don’t know wh-“ Yamaguchi was cut off but Tsukishima slamming him against the wall. Before he could say anything else Tsukki had his mouth on his in an almost desperate way, Yamaguchi tried to push Tsukki back but he didn’t move.

Tsukishima had no idea what he was doing but he fought with Yamaguchi as he stood his ground. Tsukishima brought his hands up, one holding Yamaguchi in place against the wall and the other reaching for his neck. Tsukishima opened his eyes to find Yamaguchi looking back at him with fear and desire, the sight alone could make Tsukishima cum in his jeans. His grip around Yamaguchis throat tightened as he brought their hips together. They were both hard, Yamaguchi just stayed there unsure of what to do next, unsure if he was even awake.

“You look pretty like this Yama~” Tsukishima went to Yamaguchies ear and whispered in it, this action made Yamaguchi shudder and roll his hips. But he didn’t feel right, he felt dirty.

“Tsukki this isn’t right we should stop, you have Aiko and I-“ Yamaguchi started but was cut off but Tsukishima.

“You what?! Were you going to say you have Kuroo? He doesn’t care about you Yamaguchi, he is constantly fucking other people and you know it!” Tsukishima was saying nonsense, he not had idea who Kuroo slept with, but he wanted Yamaguchi to think he did. His grip around Yamaguchis throat loosened and he dropped his hand to his hips and rubbed their erections together.

“Tsukki get off you’re getting married!” Yamaguchi started pushing Tsukishima away but he wouldn’t move. Tsukishima kissed him again and forced Yamaguchis mouth open and put his tongue inside. Yamaguchi tasted so good to Tsukishima he thought he was floating and the feeling of their hard member through each other’s jeans was heavenly. He didn’t notice Yamaguchi crying until after he broke their kiss apart and he looked at him.

“Tsukki please stop.” Yamaguchi chocked out as he started sobbing, he was tried of holding it back he let everything out. Yamaguchi started hitting Tsukishima and pushing him until he finally succeeded. His tears blinding his vision slightly, he fell to the floor on his knees and just stayed there.

“What’s wrong Yamaguchi? You were hard and so was I. We were both enjoying it, why are you crying and pushing me away?” Tsukishima asked and he was completely serious. Kuroo chose the wrong time to walk in and saw the scene from the front door but didn’t say anything, nobody noticed him walk in. He wanted to watch was about to go down between the two of them out of curiosity and hope that Yamaguchi would finally tell Tsukishima off.<

“YOU’RE GETTING FUCKING MARRIED TSUKISHIMA!” Yamaguchi yelled louder than he has ever yelled before, it made his throat hurt. He lifted himself up and brushes his tears away looking at Tsukishima for a reply, an explanation, anything at this point.

“So? This isn’t serious, I just wanted to kiss you, you kiss Kuroo and he’s your friend. You even have sex with him, right? Are you that easy or are you just desperate to fuck? I would have fucked you if you wanted it so bad, I mean if you had aske-“. Yamaguchi cut him off with a slap, it echoed in the shop and then Tsukishimas glasses hit the floor.


	4. I'm Not the Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi willingly kisses Tsukishima which leaves him with conflicted emotions, Kuroo steps in to stop them. Yamaguchi is left feeling guilty and Tsukishima goes home to his fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this has over 200 hits that's so unbelievable!! Thanks to everybody was has commented on this, every comment makes me so happy!! This chapter took a little longer than the rest because I wasn't sure where to go with it. My bff also got her heart broken and I started working a second job so I've been a busy bee. I actually rewrote this a total of four times over the course of ten days which was frustrating but also relaxing. Anyways I hope you like it !!!!!!!! Also rip Tsukkis fiance I made her so sweet and I feel bad for her for having to love the version of Tsukki in this story.

“Tsukishima please leave.” Yamaguchi looked over at his glasses on the floor, stunned by what he just did. He wouldn’t dream of hitting Tsukki but in this moment he was so overcome with rage and heart ache.

“Why can’t you just go along with it?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi while his glasses stayed on the floor.

“Did you not hear me? Are you fucking deaf or just a complete and utter asshole?” Yamaguchi wasn’t crying, he didn’t even have tears in his eyes. Instead he felt calm and collected maybe it was because of the adrenaline or the pain in his chest.

“We’re just kissing as friends though just like you and Kuroo, come on Yama ple-“ Tsukishima was cut off again.

“Kuroo is different. Kuroo isn’t like you in any way, shape, or form. Kuroo loves me and appreciates me and cares for ME! WHAT DO YOU DO FOR ME?” Yamaguchi started yelling again and the feeling of burning came back to his throat.

“You don’t care for me! You treat me like your pet dog who you hate! I’ve always chased after you and the worst part is, is that you like it. You love the idea of me being ten steps behind you because it fuels this desire in you. Kuroo walks beside me, we view each other as equals!” Yamaguchi was finished for now and was trying to catch his breath while steading his hands.

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m taking you out of the wedding Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima had resulted to threating him now, anything to just be able to kiss him again. Yamaguchi was stunned to hear that just now and he had to let it process for a minute before he could answer. As they sat in silence both of them could feel the tension and Kuroo was still on the sidelines debating if he should intervene or not.

“Fine Tsukishima.” That’s all Yamaguchi could say before walking over to Tsukishima and wrapping his arms around his neck while pulling him down. Their lips collided and Tsukishima lifted Yamaguchi up into his arms and places him on the display table. Their bodies were mixing, and their hands were roaming free with no boundaries.

Yamaguchi couldn’t believe what was happening right now, he couldn’t understand it fully until Tsukishima put his tongue in his mouth. Yamaguchi brought his hands up into Tsukishimas hair and started running his nimble fingers through it. It was soft just like it was on prom night, it felt like silk and cotton candy somehow. Yamaguchi tasted Tsukki on his tongue as he felt his hands slip under his shirt and around to his back. Tsukishima was tracing patterns on him as he felt for Yamaguchi to stiffen under his light touches. Finally he got Yamaguchi to jerk which meant this spot on his hip was somewhere sensitive and kept his thumb there. Their lips parted and Yamaguchi opened his eyes to see Tsukishima red in the face and staring right back at him.

“Tsukki I don’t want to kiss you anymore, I did what you asked of me so let me stay in the wedding and just leave.” Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima but only half meant it. He could feel himself straining in his jeans and he didn’t remove his fingers from Tsukishima’s hair, but he knew what he was doing was wrong.

“If you really want me to leave I will but something tells me you don’t want that.” Tsukishima whispered back to him, as the hand he had resting on Yamaguchi’s hip tightened and his other hand reached to rest on his member. If things didn’t stop soon there would be no turning back. Tsukishima couldn’t resist and he started moving his hand rested on Yamaguchis member, he looked down at him and smiled at the sight.

“Don’t stop Kei.” Yamaguchi pleaded with him as he pulled Tsukishima down again, he decided to just enjoy the moment they were in right. Kuroo overheard everything and at this moment decided to step in and stop this before Yamaguchi would regret it.

“Okay guys it’s time to stop this.” Kuroo said as he made his way into the room, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi surprised to hear his voice jumped away from each other.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Can’t you see you aren’t wanted?” Tsukishima was the first to speak and the tension in the room started growing. Yamaguchi didn’t look at Kuroo as the shame of what he was just saying started to weigh on him. The guilt started resting on his shoulders as Yamaguchi felt himself deflate and he felt his stomach start to feel sick.

“I might not be wanted but I am needed. You wouldn’t regret this tomorrow but Yamaguchi would, I can already tell he does just by looking at him. Do you even care Tsukishima?” Kuroo waved his hands around and he looked over at Yamaguchi, he knew the look in eyes meant he was shutting down.

“I do care about him, more than you ever will Kuroo! You don’t understand our relationship at all, Yamaguchi is everything to me and I am everyth-.” Tsukishima just kept getting cut off tonight and it was starting to piss him off.

“If Yamaguchi were everything to you then you would stop hurting him and giving him mixed signals. You would cherish him and make him feel good about himself.” Kuroo wanted to add ‘like I do’ but decided against it knowing that’s not the point of this conversation. The point was to show Tsukishima from an outside source that he was not a good friend or partner to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to say to that as far as he knew he was doing that, he knew sometimes he could be a little mean but that’s just how he was.

“You don’t do any of that Tsukishima, for anything you do the exact opposite. You aren’t a good friend to him and tonight just proved that. You put Yamaguchi in a spot he wasn’t able to say no too and by doing that you’ve made him depressed.” Kuroo told Tsukishima in hopes that he would recognize his toxic behavior. He was left standing there absolutely dumbfounded and speechless.

“Yamaguchi lets go upstairs and get you cleaned up.” Kuroo called out to Yamaguchi who was just sitting on the table staring at the ground. He jumped down and started walking over to Kuroo as he walked past Tsukishima disgust for himself washed over him.

“I’m sorry Tsukki, take me out of the wedding I don’t deserve a spot in it anymore.” Yamaguchi stayed looking at the ground of his shop and he started crying but unlike before this was just tears.  
“I’m not the best man anymore.” He said out loud but was mostly reminding himself of it because that’s how he felt. Yamaguchi felt like a terrible person for kissing somebody who was promised to somebody else. He walked towards Kuroo again and grabbed Kuroos hand in his own and squeezed as hard as he could. Kuroo looked down at him and felt his heart break for a second time for this poor man and his unrequited love.

Kuroo lead Yamaguchi out and left Tsukishima there, he couldn’t say anything or even think about anything. He just knew that he missed Yamaguchi and he finally realized how empty a room felt without him. The air was stale and even though he was surrounded by flowers the whole room smelt sour. Tsukishima realized that what he felt for Yamaguchi wasn’t friendship, it was love. But how could he begin to process these feelings when Yamaguchi had all but rejected him when they were kissing. The guilt of forcing himself on Yamaguchi started setting in and his lips started to burn with regret.

Tsukishima you need to leave, now.” Kuroo said as he walked back into the floor shop, Tsukishima hadn’t moved from the spot he was in.

“I love him Kuroo.” Tsukishima admitted to Kuroo for whatever reason, Kuroo had been having sex with Yamaguchi for so many years it’s not like he would care. But for Tsukishima it felt good to be able to talk to somebody about it and it’s not like he had a lot of friends.

“What is his favorite color?” Kuroo asked him and to Kuroo that was the hardest question when it came to Yamaguchi. The reason was because Yamaguchi didn’t have a favorite color. His idea behind it was because he felt like saying he had a favorite was unfair to all the beautiful colors out there. Kuroo of course knew this but still find it difficult to explain this other people and sometimes when he would, they found it very odd. Which was like a slap in the face to Kuroo because that is one his favorite things about Yamaguchi.

“I have no idea why does that matter right now? I need to go tell him how I feel.” Tsukishima felt the blood return to his legs as he started walking towards the front door of the shop. Kuroo reached his arm out and pushed his hand against Tsukishima’s chest stopping him from moving.

“If you tell him you love him right now all you’re going to do is hurt him more than you already have. Do yourself a favor and just go home to your fiancé, who I’m sure is waiting for you.” Kuroo pushed his hand against Tsukishimas chest harder, for a warning, as if saying ‘don’t even think about it’.

“Are you scared that if I go up there and tell him he’ll leave you? I’m not stupid I know you like him more than you let on Kuroo.” Tsukishima was getting back into his normal cocky self which felt good to him.

“I’m not scared he would leave me for you Tsukishima. I’m scared for him because I know that in a year from now when you get bored or annoyed with him, he’ll be left with nothing again.” Kuroo dropped his hand from Tsukishimas chest and stepped away from him.

“You are so selfish and here I thought you had matured since high school. I guess maybe that was wishful thinking after all, how could you? Nobody has ever told you off or told you how you treat other people it’s disgusting.” Kuroo started getting angry thinking about all the times Yamaguchi had cried over hurtful words from Tsukishima.

“I can’t help fix him Tsukishima if you’re still in the picture, I think it would be best if you left him alone until the wedding. I’ll get him to come and I’ll be his side, and in case you forgot you’ll be telling Aiko that you will love her forever.” Kuroo told him, he knew Yamaguchi would want to go to the wedding in the future. “Now get the fuck out of here while I clean up your mess again.”

Tsukishima let out a ‘tsk’ and stormed out of the shop as he slammed the door on the way out the bells let out a painful sound. Kuroo rubbed his hands against his face and let out the long sigh he had been holding in. He knew Yamaguchi was waiting for him upstairs, he knew the thing Yamaguchi needed the most right now was the comfort of a best friend. Kuroo was happy to give him what he wanted, after all Yamaguchi had become Kuroos everything. Kuroo headed upstairs to help piece his best friend back together like he had in the past, he just hoped this time the pieces would stay together.

Tsukishima opened his car door and slammed it shut, he reached his knuckles forward as he tightened them on the wheel, they turned white. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the droplets on his jeans, and then he couldn’t hold it anymore. Tsukishima felt guilty for making Yamaguchi kiss him, but he didn’t feel guilty for Aiko or their relationship. He wasn’t going to tell her what happened tonight because Yamaguchi rejected him. Tsukishimas and Aikos relationship had never been that great, sure he loved her in his own way, but he felt like he was only with her out of convenience. He wanted his own children and he wanted them to grow up with a loving family and of course Yamaguchi would be apart of that family on the sidelines. He needed Aiko to do that, and he knew she would be a good mother. She was a very good partner for Tsukishima, always filling the silence with her babbling that Tsukishima had gotten use to.

Tsukishima finally started his car and started the drive home, to Aiko, who was waiting for him in the living room. Whipping the tears from his eyes he focused on the road and nothing else which is why he loved driving. He could focus completely on the road, the passing lights, and the other cars, no other thoughts could make their way in. As he parked the car in the driveway he didn’t move, he wanted to get all thoughts of the freckled beauty out of his head. He didn’t want to compare how kissing Yamaguchi was to how he kissed Aiko, he didn’t want to compare the softness of their skin. Tsukishima took a deep breath in and he turned off the car, opening the door his legs felt weak.

“Hey babe, I missed you. What took you so long?” Aiko asked in a sweet tone, no suspicions whatsoever. She looked up from her book and saw how Tsukishima looked and her body language changed. She tossed her book to the side as she hopped up and walked over to lover.

“What happened? Have you been crying?” She asked as she reached her palms up to rest them on Tsukishimas cheeks.

“Yamaguchi and me just got into a fight over something stupid, he doesn’t want to be my best man anymore. I told him it was fine, I’ll just have my brother do it or something.” Tsukishima told her as he let out a sigh. He found comfort in her because they had spent so much time together.

“What did you guys fight about? Was it Kuroo? I know you don’t like him very much.” She asked him as they walked over to the couch to sit. Tsukishima was happy she came up for a reason because he honestly couldn’t think of one that made sense.

“Yeah it was Kuroo, I don’t think him and Yamaguchi should be together.” Tsukishima sighed again as he let his head fall on the back of the couch. Aiko reached over and started rubbing her hands through his hair, but all he could think about were Yamaguchis fingers pulling on it. He shook her hands away and walked to the kitchen to get some water and hopefully something strong if they had it.

“Let’s watch a movie to get your mind off it, and lucky for you I bought beer today! Lets put on our matching pajamas sets and cuddle on the couch!” Aiko innocently suggested, she was always looking for ways to make Tsukishima happy. She knew he could be a jerk at times and even a little cold but that’s why she fell in love with him in high school. They had almost all the same classes through out their three years there, and every year it got easier to be close to him. Not a day goes by where she regrets confessing to him their senior year.

“Yeah lets do that.” Tsukishima grabbed a beer from the fridge and pushed the thoughts of his best friend out of his head.


	5. Same Old, Same Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go about their daily lives, Tsukishima has an 'awakening' about how he treats Yamaguchi. Bokuto and Akaashi make an appearance at the flower shop as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of boring, no drama but some kuroyama fluff which I thought was fun to write. There's also a lot of dialogue in this chapter!! Also Tsukki is growing as a person!!!! Finally the angry boi is thinking about changing his ways, but the question is will keep trying to better himself??

It had been a few days since the argument went down between the two, as Tsukishima went back to his everyday life, he was left feeling lonely. He wanted to reach out to Yamaguchi and apologize or at least see the freckled idiot, but he held back. He has been thinking a lot about Kuroo said, it was kind of like a wake up call for him regarding his relationship with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima in his daily life was going to keep being himself of course.

“Hey Kei, honey come over here!” Aiko, his fiancé, called from their living room. Tsukishima had just woken up and was preparing the coffee for the two of them just like every other morning. He had a feeling this would be a subtle hint at what Aiko wanted to do for Valentines day since it was tomorrow.

“This restaurant downtown looks pretty nice, what do you think?” Aiko asked him as she turned her laptop his direction. Tsukishima did not care about what they did for Valentines day, he was happy spending the day at the museum.

“Looks good, send me the website and I’ll call for tomorrow night.” Tsukishima told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Okay,” she hummed as she leaned into his touch. Anybody looking in could see the love they shared, but for Tsukishima would this kind of love be enough?

Yamaguchi was not living his best life at the moment, since it was Valentines day tomorrow his store was basically throwing flowers off the shelves. He even needed Kuroo to come in and help him with arrangements and costumer service. He was also distracted by Tsukishima and why he hasn’t texted him first. Usually after they fight Tsukishima would just text him like nothing happened, why was this time so different? Every time his phone dinged he ran over to check it and found himself disappointed that the name ‘Dinosaur Nerd’ wasn’t there.

“Yama don’t get too lost in your head and finish the arrangement you’re working on, the man will be here in 30 minutes.” Kuroo warned as he headed out from the back room and into the lobby to assist the women just walked in. Yamaguchi was so lost in thought that he didn’t even process the bells chiming. He seriously needed to stop thinking about Tsukishima, and his stupid blonde hair, and his stupid glasses, and his stupid hands that felt really good on his-  
“YAMAGUCHI!” Kuroo shouted in his direction causing him to jump up and drop the arrangement in his hands. Kuroo looked at the ground and then back at Yamaguchi then back to the ground, as he started letting out an ugly laugh.

“Damn it Kuroo! Don’t scare me like that!” Yamaguchi picked up the arrangement which seemed fine, and he placed it in the vase. Looking it over and huffing in annoyance at Tsukishima and what Kuroo just made him do.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Kuroo asked him as he made his way over and leaned on the back table. Yamaguchi sighed, he had already told Kuroo all of his problems, hell he tells Kuroo everything about his life.

“You already know, I just can’t stop thinking about him. He hasn’t even texted me! He always texts me first after we fight, it’s so annoying!” Yamaguchi huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay how about to get your mind off it we go out tomorrow? It is valentine’s day, we could go to dinner?” Kuroo pushed off the table and made his way behind Yamaguchi so his chin was resting on his head.

“Yeah that does sound nice.” Yamaguchi leaned back into Kuroo chest as he felt the taller mans arms wrap around him. A sense of peace came over him and Yamaguchi felt like he could finally relax after being filled with so much anxiety.

“Good because I already made reservations,” Kuroo whispered into Yamaguchis hair as he took a nice sniff of it too. He loved how Yamaguchi always smelt like flowers and sunshine.

“And what would have happened if I said I had plans?” Yamaguchi teased Kuroo as he moved away from him and faced him. He placed his hands on his hips as he stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

“Well I suppose I would have had to kidnap you from whoever you were with, and then I would tie you up and keep you in my house for the whoooole night!” Kuroo joked with Yamaguchi as he added a wink to the end of his sentence.

“That sounds like something out of a manga!! Next thing you know you’ll break my ankles and keep me in the basement!” Yamaguchi laughed back at him, then Kuroo got a small twinkle in his eyes.

“Maybe I would,” he got closer to Yamaguchi and let his hands rest on his shoulders. “Then I would pick you up just like this and throw you over my shoulder!!” Kuroo lifted Yamaguchi effortlessly and placed him over his shoulder.

“Okay you’re my prisoner now! I’m never letting go!” Kuroo started marching around the whole store as it was completely empty at the moment. “Where should I keep my new prisoner? Maybe by the pots over there?” Kuroo started speaking out loud.

“Very funny Kuroo, come on put me down!” Yamaguchi pleaded with him as his lightly hit Kuroos back with his fist.

“Oh no I’m losing my balance, I think I might drop you.” Kuroo started to sway back and forth in a playful way and finally put Yamaguchi down. At the same time the door opened and in walked the man here to pick up the arrangement Yamaguchi was working on.

“Hello welcome in, I’ll go grab your arrangement it’s in the back.” Yamaguchi raced off to the back of the store and out in the front again. “Here you go, I hope they love it!” The trade off was simple and sweet, these were Kuroos favorite because now he could talk to Yamaguchi again. That’s how they spent a lot of their time together, just messing around and being close to one another.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” The familiar voice rang through the store followed by the bells, Kuroo and Yamaguchi looked over at door. There stood Bokuto of course and followed by his boyfriend Akaashi who shunned away from his boyfriends loudness.

“Bo! What are you doing here?” Kuroo practically ran over to the door and both men caught each other in a bear hug.

“I just missed you so much man! I had to come see it has been to long!” Bokuto cried out as he made fake crying noises. Yamaguchi and Akaashi made eye contact and then looked back over at the two dumb asses and smiled at each other.

“Wow Bo! I felt the same way I have missed you so much!” Kuroo fake cried too and then the two finally separated with stupid grins on their faces.<

“I also came here to support a local business and get some flowers for my sweet thang~” Bokuto threw his arm and Akaashi and pulled him closer to his chest. Akaashis face lit up with blush but he also had a small smile on his face, being with Bokuto for so long you’d think he’d be use to this.  
“I would like some Lillys Yamaguchi, thank you.” Akaashi said to Yamaguchi directly, and Yamaguchi smiled as he made his way to the back room.

“So how are things with you two?” Bokuto asked as he looked past Kuroo and into the back room where Yamaguchi was. Bokuto wasn’t that good on picking up at subtle things but he definitely knew something was going on between the two of them.

“We’re good, same old same old. He got into a pretty bad fight with Tsukishima, so he won’t be the best man at the wedding. I think it’s for the best, being in the spot was really painful for him.” Kuroo told them, he didn’t want to give all of the juicy details about how hectic their lives have been. Yamaguchi made his way out of the back room with a proud smile on his face and a really beautiful arrangement in his hands.

“Here you guys go, and don’t worry about the price I think we can work something else out.” Yamaguchi handed the arrangement to Akaashi who gladly took it, Akaashi has always loved how flowers look and smell. He even tried gardening once, but the gods did not gift him with a green thumb.

“Oh what’s this? What would you like in exchange little crow?” Bokuto joked as he looked over at Akaashi with a warm smile. He would give Yamaguchi anything right now because of how Akaashis eyes looked.

“I want me and Kuroo to have entry into your club tomorrow, and a VIP booth because I might bring along some friends.” Yamaguchi put his foot down, he knew he was asking for a lot but he also knew Bokuto would give it too him.

“Yeah sure whatever, here’s the card for whatever you just said, just show up whenever.” Bokuto was completely focused on Akaashi right now and handed his special card to Kuroo for the VIP entrance. Kuroo smiled down at Yamaguchi because he knew tomorrow was going to be extremely fun.

“Okay love birds time to go, Bokuto looks weird when he’s in love with something other than volleyball.” Kuroo basically pushed the two out of the store and they smiled as they waved goodbye. Yamaguchi and Kuroo were finally alone again but looking at the clock Kuroo would have to leave soon too.

“Lets close up together then have a smoke.” Kuro suggested as he picked up the broom, Yamaguchi smiled over at him and nodded. They both picked up the shop in a comfortable silence and made their way outside.

“I can’t believe you thought to ask Bokuto that, tonight is seriously going to rock.” Kuroo filled the silence with praise for Yamaguchi, which he was eating up. They both took out their smokes and lit them up at the same time.

“I know I’m happy I thought of that when I was making the arrangement.” Yamaguchi told Kuroo where his master plan came from.

“Who else were you thinking of inviting? I was surprised to hear you even say that earlier.” Kuroo asked out of curiosity, he wanted to know what kind of company they were having tomorrow.

“Oh to be honest I’m not even sure, I kind of just said that. I was thinking of asking Hinata and Kageyama or maybe even Yachi. I also wanted us to have our own booth for the night since I know the club will be packed.” Yamaguchi started to ramble but cut himself off early, and his cigarette had gone out which meant it was time for Kuroo to go.

“Sounds like a good plan, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. Sorry I can’t stay tonight I have an important meeting on the other side of town.” Kuroo leaned over and kissed Yamaguchi on the top of his head. Inhaling his intoxicating scent for the last time today, Kuroo drove leaving Yamaguchi behind made his heart feel heavy.

Yamaguchi let out a deep sigh, he loved having Kuroo around and he knew he could show his true feelings but sometimes it felt better to be alone. He could cry in peace and let out the screams he had been holding in for so long. Up until Tsukishima had kissed him he had felt nothing but sadness for his unrequited. But now everything was so confusing and the moments between them just left questions in Yamaguchis mind. Why hasn’t Tsukishima reached out? Yamaguchis mind was going crazy as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment, he reached out for the door handle. He wanted to go inside but something was telling him to just stay outside and have a smoke and look at his phone. Make the first move.

Yamaguchi sat down on the top step and took out a cigarette, as he lit it up he grabbed his phone from the other pocket. He looked at his contact list, in his favorites were of course Kuroo and Tsukki. He clicked on Tsukishimas name and hit the dial button.

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay? You don’t ever call me.” Tsukishima was right, and Yamaguchi wasn’t expecting him to pick up so quickly. He didn’t even plan out what he was going to say, should he be like Tsukki and pretend nothing happened?

“How was your day?” Yamaguchi blurted out without much though, he could hear Tsukishima laugh from the other end. But a real laugh from him, Yamaguchi feels like he hadn’t heard one of those in ages. The sound made his stomach tighten and something in his heart started to beat faster.

“My day was good, I just got off work. I’m about to pass by your shop, I picked up some beer do you want to have a drink? We could talk about what happened, I want to get some stuff off my chest.” Tsukishima suggested to him to Yamaguchis surprise, Tsukki wanted to talk about his feelings? Was he dreaming?

“Oh um yeah sure, I’ll be outside.” Yamaguchi quickly threw his cigarette to the side and hide his pack in the flowerpot by his door. He prayed he didn’t smell too fresh and if Tsukki brought it up he could hopefully blame it on Kuroo.

“Cool I’ll be there shortly.” Tsukki hung up the phone and stepped on the gas, he wanted to see Yamaguchi as soon as possible. He sent a quick voice message to Aiko letting her know he was going over to Yamaguchis to apologize. Something very out of character for him. He parked on the street in front of Yamaguchis house thankful that he didn’t see Kuroos car, he looked up and saw Yamaguchi.

His breath was taken away in a second, the sunset behind him had started to fade into a dark blue which meant it was getting darker. Yamaguchis porch light was on which gave off the softest light onto Yamaguchi himself, it looked as if a halo was placed around him. Tsukishima stood there unsure of what to do or how to feel about the literal angel above him on the porch. How could he not notice this before? Yamaguchi held eye contact with Tsukishima unsure of what to do or say, his face blushed which made Tsukishima smile.

“Hey Yama, I got the beer. Lets go inside-“ Tsukishima stopped halfway through his sentence as he made his way up the stairs, he got to Yamaguchi. “I mean, do you want to go inside to talk?” Tsukishima asked, a little unsure of the wording and his tongue felt heavy. Yamaguchi stared at him like he was expecting Tsukki to grow two heads.

“Sure we can go inside Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered, as he opened the door and flicked on the lights. He was very confused as to what was about to happen, and what has gotten into Tsukki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the reference to a certain story in this chapter wassssssup lmaoooooo


	6. What's Your Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spend the night together as them reminisce about the past their relationship slowly started to heal. Both end up confessing but nothing ever goes as planned with these two. Kuroo comes over in the morning and finds himself more pissed off than he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I'm past 15 thousand words which is a really big deal, mostly because I have't written anything in so long but I'm invested in this fanfic. I keep planning other ones out and I'm in the process of creating plots for three other stories right now!! I won't start writing them until this one is complete but I am excited for them.  
> Also sweet Tsukishima in this makes me cryyyyyyy ugh I loved writing this chapter because I finally showed how sweet Tsukki can be, it may seem like he did a complete character change but he didn't. He took what Kuroo said to him to heart and slowly wants to be a better friend to Yama and maybe even his partner in the future.

Tsukishima felt out of place in Yamaguchis apartment, he couldn’t remember the last time he spent more than 5 minutes here. He looked around and noticed how the place was organized, the plants were definitely Yamaguchis but who the heck was building a model car? It was on the resting on the long bar attached to the kitchen, Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukki. He traced his eyes to the model car, Kuroo had left it here.

“Oh that’s Kuroos, when he sleeps over he works on it in the morning while I’m still sleeping.” Yamaguchi tried to fill the silence between them but was having a little trouble. He isn’t sure why Tsukki wanted to ‘talk’ considering the last time they saw each other they made out and screamed. Yamaguchi started recalling the kiss but quickly pushed it in the back of his mind not wanting to get fluster.

“Here Yama have a drink.” Tsukki placed a beer in Yamaguchis hands and didn’t make another comment about the model car. Yamaguchi was glad because he didn’t want to bring up Kuroo anymore, he wanted to focus on Tsukishima.

“Do you remember how drunk you got after nationals during our third year? I think you were drinking this brand of beer too.” Tsukishima sat down on Yamaguchis bed and started making himself comfortable. They both took generous sips off their drinks, Yamaguchi being a light weight was feeling some effects already.

“Yeah but not as drunk as you got on prom night Tsukki!” Yamaguchi retorted back to him, determined to keep his pride. Tsukki was indeed very drunk on prom night, and that is when their first kiss happened that neither of them have ever mentioned. Not like Tsukishima remembers and Yamaguchi of course would never bring it up.

“Yeah I remember that, jeez that was all so long ago. It’s crazy to think about, you own a business and I’m getting married.” Tsukishima started to think about his past and how intertwined Yamaguchi was in it.

“You know Yama I can’t picture my life without you.” Tsukishima finished his beer and grabbed another one out of the bag he brought. He needed more confidence to apologize properly to his best friend, before Yamaguchi could say anything Tsukishima started chugging his second beer until it was empty.

“Uh Tsukki are you okay?” Yamaguchi was on high alert with Tsukki right now, after all he had never seen his best friend act this way. He was still standing in the middle of his room which made him feel a little awkward.

“Yeah Yama I’m good, I just needed some courage to say what I need too.” Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi and smiled, a real smile that Yamaguchi was so happy to see. He smiled back and both of them started laughing, it felt like they were first years again.

“I missed this, I miss laughing with you Tadashi.” Tsukishima sighed out and looked down at the ground, he started thinking about his next words carefully. He needed to get his point across about how sincere he was when he kissed Yamaguchi. But he was also trying to not make the smaller male uncomfortable with him.

“About our argument and the things leading up to it, I’m really sorry Tadashi. I don’t know what came over me but seeing you covered in Kuroos marks just really made me upset. I made a really big mistake by making you uncomfortable with me. Tadashi I am so sorry, I want to be a better person for you. I think I lo-“ Tsukishima stopped talking before he could get out the most important part because Yamaguchi had thrown himself on Tsukki with a hug. They fell back onto Yamaguchis bed as Yamaguchi started laughing and crying at the same time.

“Thank you for apologizing Kei, I miss you too! I forgive you for everything, lets just be friends again. I feel like our friendship has gotten so messed up and I want it to be better because I truly miss you.” Tsukishima was only half listening because all he could hear was the words ‘friends’. He didn’t know what he was expecting by almost confessing to Yamaguchi, what would happen with him and Aiko? He wasn’t even sure what to do right now but with Yamaguchi on top of him he started feeling something in him.

“Kei I just missed you so much.” He felt Yamaguchi tighten around him as his breath hit his neck. Tsukishima laid there not sure what his next move was going to be, he hasn’t even moved his hands or said anything.

“Yamaguchi I need you to get off of me.” Tsukishima barley made that sentence come out because he wanted the exact opposite. He wanted to the male on top of him doing naughty things. He wanted to feel Yamaguchi quiver around him as he called out his nickname.

“Oh sorry Tsukki, I must be heavy.” Yamaguchi lifted himself up, but Tsukishima grabbed his waist before he was completely off. They locked eyes both unsure of what was going to happen next.

“You weren’t heavy it was just a little distracting.” Tsukishima reached his hand up and rested it on Yamaguchis cheek. Yamaguchis cheeks were tinted pink from the beer as they heated up, he nuzzled into Tsukishimas hand. His eyes closed and Tsukishima smiled up at him, something in his heart started to feel warm he had never experienced this before.

“You’re so beautiful Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered as he slid the hand cupping Yamaguchis face into his hair, he started brushing it with his fingers. It felt so smooth and there were no tangles which seemed impossible after a long day at work.

“I think you’re handsome Kei, Aiko is so lucky to have all of you.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes and looked at Tsukishima, his vision was blurring but everything seemed fine. Yamaguchi took his hands and rested them on Tsukishimas neck like he would with Kuroo.

“Kuroo has all of you, wouldn’t you say?” Tsukishima hushed out, both of them had been whispering their replies. It made the air around them grow heavy, Tsukishima couldn’t deny he was getting turned on but he didn’t how Yamaguchi was feeling. Tsukishima didn’t think this was going to happen tonight, but he wasn’t against being this close to Yamaguchi again.

“Aiko has you because she is going to be your wife, Kuroo has me because we’re lovers. We need each other to fill voids in our lives left by people who moved on, we have a very codependent relationship.” Yamaguchi whispers as sadness overtakes his eyes, the thought of Aiko makes him feel like he’s doing something wrong right now. He shouldn’t be this close to Tsukishima, he starts to push himself off but Tsukishima holds him.

“What do you mean a void? Who hurt you?” Tsukishima was just blown away by his comeback. ‘A void? Has he had another lover?’ Tsukishima wonders to himself in silence as tension takes over his shoulders.

“It’s not important Tsukki, lets stop this it doesn’t feel right.” Yamaguchi successfully pushed himself off of Tsukishima this time. The distance between them started to grow almost like they were strangers again.

“I’m gonna grab another beer, are you staying over or going home?” Yamaguchi takes another beer and gives it a good chug before he looked at Tsukishima who was still lost in thought. Yamaguchi was taken back by Tsukishimas eyes as they were glued to the floor, he decided to lighten the mood or at least try too.

“Tsukkkkkiiiiii~”, Yamaguchi giggled out as he dropped to his knees in front of the blonde. Tsukishima finally noticed Yamaguchi and noticed the new beer in his hand which made him smile.

“I’ll sleep over, like old times.” Tsukishima let out as he stared at the freckled man under him, it felt like just yesterday that they were getting ready for high school together. He cupped Yamaguchis face in both of his hands and started getting ready for the big moment.

“Tadashi, I love you.” Tsukishima started to feel panicky because Yamaguchi wasn’t saying anything, he was just looking up at him.

“I love you too Tsukki. You’re my oldest friend but that was kind of random, I’m not saying it wasn’t nice to hear I just can’t remember the last time you told me you loved me.” Yamaguchi giggled the last part as he took his face away from Tsukishimas hands. He started chugging his beer again and Tsukishima sighed, that was a complete fail.

Yamaguchi truly wasn’t thinking too much about the current situation like he normally would, maybe it was the beer? Or perhaps he was just overwhelmed with happiness because Tsukishima had apologized properly and said he missed their friendship. Yamaguchi had missed everything about the blonde and finally started feeling the softness from him that he craved. Yamaguchi couldn’t remember the last time the blonde was this gentle with his words and it made him fall deeper in love. This would seem sad to some people, but Yamaguchi was fine with it because he got the reassurance in their friendship he needed. Or was he?

“Hey Yamaguchi, I know you smoke. How about we have a cigarette and then get ready for bed?” Tsukishima pushed himself up from the bed and put his hand out for Yamaguchi to grab. They both started walking to the door.

“How long have you known?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, he felt like he had just been caught by his mom. They closed the front door and Yamaguchi grabbed his cigarettes from the plant, he took two out. Not thinking he put the filter in Tsukishimas mouth like he would with Kuroo but this took Tsukishima by surprise. He couldn’t even think properly and then the next thing he knew Yamguchi was leaned in touching the tips of their smokes together.

“Tsukki you have to suck so the cigarette lights.” Yamaguchi whined and Tsukishima looked down at the adorable sight. His cheeks were flushed pink and the way he said that so innocently was driving him mad. He did what he was told and pulled away from Yamaguchi as soon as he could, then he coughed really hard.

“Since the whole time you’ve been doing it, you aren’t the best at hiding things.” Tsukishima was getting use to the smoke invading his lungs but it’s not something he prefers.

“And here I thought I was being super sneaky about it, I kind of prided myself in how I hid it from you for so long.” Yamaguchi giggled again as he gulped down the last of his beer. They stayed there in silence for a little while and listened to the nighttime. Yamaguchi looked past all of the streets around him and into the sky, suddenly he felt small.

Tsukishima was here with him, his best friend since childhood, and they had finally made up after years of having this awkward wedge. Yamaguchi was accepting of his unrequited love with the person beside him, but it wasn’t easy. Tonight, made him remember clearly why he loves Tsukki so much and it made him yearn for more. He wanted to be in Aikos place, he wanted to be able to feel his touch without guilt following close behind. He loved how Tsukki on the outside seemed cold and unfair but as soon as you crack through the shell it’s an abundance of love. Yamaguchi hasn’t felt this bad about his love for Tsukishima in months, he hasn’t wished he were Aiko in so long. It seemed like all of the progress he was making towards a happier life was going down the drain.

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay? You’ve been staring at nothing for like five minutes.” Tsukishima broke Yamaguchi out of his thoughts and he turned to him.

“Yeah sorry Tsukki, lets go inside and get ready for bed.” Yamaguchi let out as they made their way inside his whole body started feeling heavy. He looked over Tsukishima who was in the kitchen getting water.

“I think I have an extra shirt in my car I’m gonna go grab it real quick Yama.” Tsukki called out as he exited the room. Yamaguchi stood in front of his bed and stared ahead, what was this feeling in his chest? He should be happy! He should be happy! His best friend is here, and they are hanging out! Why is it suddenly hurting so much! He gripped his shirt that was covering his chest suddenly tears came out and Yamaguchi started sobbing. Before Tsukishima could come back Yamaguchi ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, quickly turning the shower on to drowned out the sounds of him.

“Calm down.” Yamaguchi whispered to himself, he took in some deep breaths and looked around the room. It felt like it was getting smaller and everything seemed to be going in and out of focus for him. His ears started to ring so loud it felt like they might explode as he felt his breaths get swallower, Tsukishima knocked on the door.

“Yamaguchi are you okay? I heard a loud thud and I know you’re kind of a light weight.” Tsukishima was truly concerned for his friend and didn’t know what was going on behind the door. Yamaguchi became grounded with the sound of his friend’s voice and made his way off the floor and opened the door. Tsukishima took one look at his friend and knew he wasn’t okay, but what was wrong?

“Yama what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Tsukishima pulled the smaller man into his arms and embraced him. He had remembered that applying pressure to somebodies body during a state of panic can help them calm down.

“Yeah Tsukki I’m okay, I just love you.” Yamaguchi chocked out as he hugged the taller man harder. Tsukishima was confused as too what exactly was going on but just labeled it Yamaguchi being drunk. He noticed the shower was on and how both of them were less than clean.

“Take a shower and then I’ll take one, so hurry up. I’ll be out here.” Tsukishima let go of the younger male as he patted his head Yamaguchi closed his eyes. He wanted to take in the warmth while he could, Tsukishima left the bathroom as he gently closed the door. Yamaguchis eyes stayed looking at the door as he reached his hand out to the doorknob he stopped.

“Tsukki loves you like a brother Yamaguchi and that should be enough for you.” Yamaguchi whispered to him in confidence, he torn his hand away from the door and got in the shower. He turned the heat up to hopefully get rid of the warmth from when Tsukishima was touching him, he didn’t want to remember it. He scrubbed his body so hard he was afraid he might blister. Yamaguchi got out and dried himself as he got dressed, he called out to Tsukishima to come and shower after him.

“Tsukki come shower now!” Yamaguchi opened the door to find Tsukishima staring at the model car on the bar area. It even looked like he had worked on it a little bit, judging by how the frame of the car was now put together.

“I hope Kuroo won’t mind but I got bored.” Tsukishima said as he walked over to the bathroom, he passed Yamaguchi and closed the door. The sound of the shower echoed through the apartment and Yamaguchi wobbled his way over to the bed. The booze and tiredness of the day were finally catching up to him that he didn’t even bother putting on a shirt. Tsukishima showered quickly so he too could go to bed with Yamaguchi which made his heart flutter. As he got out of the shower, he looked at the clock on Yamaguchis wall, the time read ’12:02 AM’. Tsukishima climbed in bed as he looked to his side and Yamaguchi curled up the sight was beautiful, he almost wanted to take a picture.

“Happy Valentines Day Yama.” Tsukishima whispered out as he brought his hand up and cupped Yamaguchis face. The smaller male started to stir in his sleep as he turned away from him. Tsukishima smiled as sleep started to fill his eyes, he took off his glasses and reached across Yamaguchi to put them on the table.

“Kuroo not now go to bed stupid..mmmhm.” Yamaguchi let out as he swatted the air, he was sleep talking. Tsukishima felt himself freeze as he retracted his whole body and he didn’t even bother to try to get close to Yamaguchi while they slept. 

“Tsukki wake up!!!” Yamaguchi yelled as he rose with the alarm set on his phone, Tsukishima blinked his eyes as he looked up. Yamaguchi had awful bed head and was currently smiling brighter than the sun.

“What time is it? It seems early.” Tsukishima groaned out, Yamaguchi literally jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Tsukishimas nose twitched as the familiar smell of coffee entered Yamaguchis studio apartment.

“It is currently 6:50 AM and in case you forgot we both jobs! So get your butt up and have some coffee with me, I have to open the store soon for Valentines Day.” Yamaguchi spoke as Tsukishima dragged his feet to the kitchen, Yamaguhci handed him a cup with a cat on it.

“Thank you for the coffee Yama.” Tsukishima took a long sip and the coffee was just how he liked it, no sugar and heavy cream.  
\  
“Since you know I smoke I’m going to have one, will you join me?” Yamaguchi started walk to the door as Tsukishima finally noticed what he was wearing. He was in only his boxers and socks from the night before. Not like Tsukishima could say anything he was still only wearing boxers and a shirt.

“Lets get dressed first so your neighbors aren’t scarred.” Tsukishima let out as he huffed and looked around for his pants. The front door opened and Tsukishima looked up to see nobody other than the devil himself, Kuroo.

“Kuroo! Happy Valentines Day!” Yamaguchi set down his cup of coffee as he threw himself into Kuroos arms. Kuroo of course caught him and lifted him up with ease just like he has in the past but his eyes never left Tsukishima.

“Hey Yama, looks like you’re happy to see me. I’m glad I was so sad to leave you last night but I’m happy to see somebody kept my lover company.” Kuroo reached his hand up and rustled Yamaguchis hair as he set the smaller male down. Kuroo finally looked down at Yamaguchi who was blushing from the term ‘lover’ Kuroo had never called him that in front of other people.

“Don’t say that it’s embarrassing Kuroo!” Yamaguchi swatted Kuroo shoulder and rolled his eyes. “I thought you had a meeting across town?” Yamaguchi asked as he went back to the kitchen, Tsukishima had gone to the bathroom to find his pants. He exited then walked over to the kitchen then he threw a robe he found on the hanger at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn’t want Kuroo looked at him with hungry eyes while he was in the room.

“The client called this morning at 6:30 AM to cancel! Can you believe that, and they were so rude about it too!” Kuroo huffed out as he sat down at the bar where his model car as he noticed it had been touched.

“Oh shoot I have to go grab my planner for the day at the shop, I’ll be right back guys.” Yamaguchi called out as he ran outside and down the stairs. Tension settled in the room without Yamaguchis pleasant energy to override it.

“What’s your plan Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked as he turned his head to Tsukishima who was sipping his coffee with a smirk.

“Nothing I just want my best friend back in my life, I don’t have a plan all I want is Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima put his coffee mug in the sink as he started gathering the rest of his things that had scattered across Yamaguchis apartment.

“Yeah how does Aiko feel about this? Did you even tell her you kissed him or that you ‘love’ him or whatever sick emotion you think you feel?” Kuroo pushed himself up from his seat as he stalked over to Tsukishima who stood his ground.

“Aiko doesn’t have to know, what happens between Yama and me stays between us. I don’t think you understand our relationship as much as you think you do.” Tsukishima let out a ‘tsk’ at the end of his sentence then made his way to the door.

“Don’t call him THAT!” Kuroo pushed Tsukishima against the front door as they both locked eyes.

Okay I’ll just call him princess then? How does that sound Kuroo? I know Yamaguchi would swoon over it just like he did last night.” Tsukishima was trying to get a rise out of Kuroo by lying for whatever reason. Kuroo hit the wall next to Tsukishimas head which felt like it made the whole room shake.

“I’ll have you know Tsukishima, Yamaguchi prefers to be called baby in the bedroom and he likes it when I take my dick and I sho-“ Kuroo started gritting his teeth when Yamaguchi knocked on the front door because he couldn’t open. Kuroo pushed himself away from Tsukishima and the door opened with Yamaguchi almost falling on the ground. Tsukishima reached his arm out to catch him as Yamaguchi fell in his arms.

“Watch out Tadashi, next time I won’t catch you so easily.” Tsukishima steady his friend as he patted his head, which made Yamaguchi blush like no tomorrow. Kuroo just shook his head in disapproval, Tsukishima smirked over at him.

“I’m leaving then, oh and Kuroo I hope you finish that model car soon. I mean it seems so simple even a child could do it.” Tsukishima laughed out as Kuroo saw red, he had never wanted to punch somebody so bad. Yamaguchi laughed at Tsukishimas joke but Kuroo knew that was a deeper insult then Yamaguchi could realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to every single person who has left Kudos on this story, bookmarked my story, subscribed to it, or even taken time to read it! It means the world to me!!!!!!!!!


	7. What a Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Valentines Day! Yamaguchi and Kuroo go to their dinner reservation but a familiar blonde pops up at the same restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just filler for the next one, I had a hard time writing this because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go. I also didn't find it that interesting so I think it turned out like blehhhh! It's okay though! Also this is past 700 views now!!! That's crazy thanks to everybody who has commented and left kudos it really makes me so happY!!!!!

“Why was he here Yama?” Kuroo asked as he stormed over to his chair at the bar, he looked at the model car with disgust. “Also, this is mine, why’d you let him touch it?” Kuroo basically whispered out, he didn’t want to admit it but this situation was hurting his feelings deeply.

“He wanted to talk about some things and then we talked about the past and now our relationship is going to be better. I got sad at the end of the night but overall I’m just happy to have him back in my life again even if it’s just as a friend.” Yamaguchi went and sat next to Kuroo as he brought his hand up and rubbed the other males back.

“You still let him touch my stuff.” Kuroo jerked away from Yamaguchis touch and rolled his eyes then looked over at his best friend with a sly smile. Yamaguchi thought he was just talking about the car but Kuroo also meant him, there is only one bed in the apartment afterall.

“Next time he comes over I’ll make sure he doesn’t touch it you big baby!” Yamaguchi wacked the back of Kuroos head then he got up to go to the bathroom.

“I have to get ready for work, are you staying today? I’ll pay for your dinner!” Yamaguchi suggested but also pleaded, he didn’t want to deal with the last minute shoppers by himself.

“Yes I’ll stay, now go brush your teeth and fix your bed head.” Kuroo rolled his eyes again, Yamaguchi closed the door as Kuroo looked down at the model car. He wasn’t mad that Tsukishima had messed with it after all he knew that Tsukishima liked stuff like this too. But Yamaguchi didn’t seem that bothered by it and Kuroo wanted him to be. He wanted Yamaguchi to feel the change that Tsukishima was bringing to their relationship, Kuroo didn’t want to admit it but he was feeling insecure.

“Will you open the shop? I have to get dressed real quick.” Yamaguchi exited the bathroom which broke Kuroo out of his train of negative thoughts.

“Yeah Yama I’ll be there.” Kuroo got up and grabbed the keys hanging next to the door, as he walked down, he was having trouble keeping his emotions at bay.

Yamaguchi on the other hand was over the moon, everything in his life right now was going great. He had his best friend/lover at his house on Valentines Day and he even got to the spend the morning with Tsukki! He kept thinking about positive thoughts so the negative ones had no room to blossom in his mind. Yamaguchi braided his hair and dressed more feminine than normal because he wanted to feel pretty. He also made sure to pick up his planner for the day, which just consisted of time slots for pickups.

“Kuroo I’m here, before we get too busy lets have a smoke I didn’t get too this morning.” Yamaguchi called out with the bells on the door, Kuroo came out from the back and dropped the box he was holding.

“Yamaguchi you um,” Kuroo felt like his vocal cords were tightening, “you look nice.” He finally let this terrible sentence out, but the word ‘nice’ couldn’t even begin to describe Yamaguchi right now. He had his hair braided so his face was in full view making his freckles seem even more vibrate than normal. He wore a loose white long-sleeved blouse which complimented his toned skin, he also left the top three buttons open. He also long loose pants with small flowers on them, his shirt was tucked in and even though everything was loose it high lighted his body well. 

“Thanks Kuroo, it is Valentines Day I wanted to look my best!” Yamaguchi smiled and walked over to Kuroo who bent down to get the box. He set it on the counter it was just filled with flower wrapping that they kept stocked by the register.

“Lets smoke,” Kuroo gentled took Yamaguchis hand and lead him outside. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, days like today were Kuroos favorite. Yamaguchi and him together, with a blue sky as they smoked together and talked about nothing particular. They sat next to each other and talked about the plans for tonight, Kuroo still didn’t tell Yamaguchi the restaurant they were going too. The first costumer came after a few minutes of being outside, they both got up and went in to start their day together. 

“Today felt soooo long, look at my fridges! I’m completely sold out! I’ll have to close the shop tomorrow until the truck comes in.” Yamaguchi swept the floor as he looked around his shop stunned. He couldn’t believe he actually sold out of everything.

“Well you can come with me to some wedding venues tomorrow, you might even be able to get some new customers.” Kuroo offered as they locked the door and headed upstairs, Yamaguchi hummed not really answering but Kuroo knew that meant ‘sure why not’.

“How should I dress tonight?” Yamaguchi asked as they opened his apartment door and flicked the lights on, he the plopped down on his bed.

“Well it is kind of fancy but not like suit fancy, maybe just like a dress shirt? I have an outfit in my car I’m gonna go grab it really quick while you decide.” Kuroo left the apartment as Yamaguchi groaned, he pushed himself off the bed and towards his wardrobe.

Yamaguchi picked out a pair of black slacks that were high waisted and a cropped black button up with roses on it. He redid his braid and slipped on his ‘fancy’ boots for the evening, Yamaguchi had no set style which mimicked his personality well. Kuroo came back in and whistled at him with a smirk, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to brushes his teeth.  
“Okay I’m ready now too baby!” Kuroo called out, Yamaguchi walked out of the bathroom to find Kuroo fixing the collar of his shirt. He wore a dark red button up and a pair of black dress pants, him and Yamaguchi had mistakenly matched.

“We look like we planned this ya know,” Yamaguchi laughed as he walked over to Kuroo who smiled back.

“Great minds think alike Yama,” Kuroo patted Yamaguchis head as they packed up the last of their things. “Alright lets go or we might be late.” Kuroo laced their fingers together and they walked out to Kuroos car. The drive to the restaurant was short and they got there just in time for the reservation.

“Kuroo this place looks expensive!” Yamaguchi clung to Kuroos arm as they walked to the hostess desk, they were greeted with a sweet hello. Kuroo gave their names and they were led to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant.

“I’m paying Yama, even though you said you wanted too I invited you out so it’s only fair I pay.” Kuroo sat across from Yamaguchi as they both looked at the menu, Kuroo started off with ordering a bottle of wine.

As the waitress left Yamaguchi started to feel awkward, everywhere he looked he saw couples who were hopelessly in love. The waitress brought out the wine along with two glasses, she left the bottle in an ice bucket. Kuroo started to pour the wine when he looked over at Yamaguchi, he looked less than happy which was not his plan.

“Yama cheer up, we’re here together. Lets enjoy the night too the fullest!” Kuroo took Yamaguchis hand in his as Yamaguchi looked over at him with a small smile. Kuroo looked serene in the low lighting of the restaurant, Yamaguchi wanted to focus completely on his best friend right now. The waitress came back and took their food orders then left quickly.

“Lets drink this expensive ass wine and wait for our food.” Kuroo tilted his glass back as Yamaguchi followed his footsteps, the night was young and they had a whole bottle of wine to finish.  
“I can help pay Kuroo it’s not a big deal,” Yamaguchi told Kuroo. Kuroo almost looked insulted at the simple offer and he let out a scuff.

“No Yama, I’m treating you tonight and besides, you got us into Bokutos club for free and with VIP! After this dinner it’s time to party.” Kuroo let out a loud laugh and threw his head back, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a patch of blonde hair. He lowered his eyes back and saw Tsukishima looking right back at him, they both looked over at Yamaguchi who wasn’t focused on them. Kuroo decided it was time to get pay back for what Tsukishima did this morning plus whatever really went on last night. The plates of food were placed down in front of them and Yamaguchi light up like a Christmas tree.

“This looks so good Kuroo! I’m so excited.” Yamaguchi picked up his silver ware and started digging in, just like he had predicted it was delicious. Yamaguchi looked over at Kuroo who looked a little pissed off for some reason, so Yamaguchi cut him a piece of steak and offered it him on a fork. Kuroo looked over at him with a smile he grabbed his wrist and slipped the piece of food in his mouth with a wink.

“You’re so dirty sometimes Kuroo!” Yamaguchi swatted the air as blush rose on his cheeks, Kuroo took it another step further after looking towards Tsukishima. He reached across and with his thumb he swiped at Yamaguchis lips and licked his thumb afterwards. Yamaguchi looked even more embarrassed as he hid his face in his hands and let a small ‘yelp’.

“When you do stuff like that Kuroo it makes me want to do naughty things, I’m trying to enjoy my dinner!” Yamaguchi played it off like he was angry but deep down he was so happy for this tiny moment of love. Kuroo laced their fingers together and even though he wanted to make Tsukishima angry, he also enjoyed playing with Yamaguchi like this. Seeing the smaller male get “embarrassed” over small gestures like this made Kuroo proud that he had this effect on him.

As their plates were taken over, they decided to stay and finish the last glasses of wine they were drinking. Yamaguchi was visually drunk but not plastered which was good for Kuroo, it meant he didn’t have to carry him to the car. Kuroo had been only drinking small glasses of wine and with his big dinner he was basically sober. Yamaguchi was a giggling mess by the time they were walking out of the restaurant, Kuroo had completely forgotten about seeing Tsukishima during dinner.

“What a coincidence to see you guys here.” Yamaguchi heard a familiar voice call out, the door of the restaurant was being held open by a blonde. Tsukishima was looking at Yamaguchi with a smirk, Yamaguchi felt Kuroo lace their fingers together tightly. Yamaguchi couldn’t figure out what to say right now so he just stayed by Kuroo as they all walked out together. He noticed Aiko wrapped around Tsukishimas arm as they all stood out front of the building.

“I’m surprised we didn’t see each other during dinner, it’s a pretty small place after all.” Kuroo spoke first out of all of them as he took his smokes from his back pocket, he placed one in Yamaguchis mouth and lit for him. He glared at Tsukishima and Tsukishima certainly glared back at him, they were both pissed at each other.

“Yeah I know right! I didn’t think this place was your guys style, I figured Yamaguchi would want to cook dinner at home!” Aiko giggled out, Yamaguchi looked back over at her and her cheeks were tinted pink just like his. They were both drunk while their ‘care takers’ were both sober and having some weird testosterone war at the moment.

“Yeah Kuroo picked the restaurant and he even surprised me I had no idea we were coming here.” Yamaguchi told her as he brought Kuroos arm around his shoulers so they were half hugging. Yamaguchi wanted to feel comfort right now because seeing Tsukishima with Aiko was like a punch in the gut. Yamaguchi also felt somewhat guilty for behaving like he is right now, he should be happy that his best friend is on a romantic date with fiancé. He stayed silent to work through his feelings in his head, Kuroo started catching on quickly.

“That’s so romantic! I had to tell Kei I wanted to come here!” Aiko elbowed Tsukishima in the side and turned her head away in a pouting way but everybody could tell she was joking. She started laughing as Tsukishima smiled down at her and pulled her back against him, she looked perfect next to him.

“We actually have to go we have plans at Bokutos club tonight, but it was nice seeing you guys.” Kuroo started pulling Yamaguchi back to where his car was parked, he didn’t want this night to be ruined by stupid Tsukishima.

“Bokuto sent me a text actually and told me about the booth you guys got tonight, mind if we tag along?” Tsukishima asked as Aiko smiled up at him, she was excited their night wasn’t ending yet.  
“Yeah that’s fine we’ll meet you guys over there.” Kuroo called out without even turning around, he waved in the air as Yamaguchi stayed silent. He wasn’t sure if it was the wine that was making him feel sad or how Tsukishima and his fiancé were now tagging along now.

“You okay Yama? You’ve been quiet.” Kuroo rubbed his hand on Yamaguchis back as they stood outside of the car. Yamaguchi kept his head down as he tried to push all of his emotions out, he wanted tonight to be all about him and Kuroo.

“I’m okay I just wasn’t expecting that, but this walk has sobered me up! So lets get on the road to the club! I have to hype myself up I’m excited to go dancing.” Yamaguchi picked up his head and said clearly. He was excited to go out with Tsukishima he hasn’t done that in what felt like years, even if Aiko was tagging along he wanted to have fun.

“Alright baby lets put the peddle to the medal!” Kuroo unlocked the door and opened Yamaguchis door, as he closed it he let out a long sigh he was holding in.

“Tonight is going to feel so long.” He whispered to himself as he shook his head and made his way back to his side of the car.


	8. I Hate That I Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Aiko, and Tsukishima go out to Bokutos club. But what happens when somebody from Kuroos past shows up and Yamaguchi has a realization about his love for Tsukishima?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! HEY! HEY! This hurt me to write me and I actually cried a little bit at the end. Yamaguchi will be happy soon( I think lmao)

Yamaguchi waited for Kuroo to get into the car, the low rumble of the engine calmed his anxiety a little bit. He was trying to make himself excited for tonight, he was somewhat, but he also knew what would happen at the club. Dancing. Not just any dancing but specially grinding, and he for obvious reasons would not be dancing like that with Tsukishima. He would have to watch Aiko and Tsukishima together in an atmosphere he had never seen them in.

“Yama!” Kuroo called out as he shook Yamaguchis shoulder, Yamaguchi snapped out of his troublesome thoughts. They had arrived outside of the club, Kuroo had even payed for parking and the car was turned off.

“Sorry Kuroo, I was spacing out.” Yamaguchi whispered, normally he would yell back or swat Kuroos hand away. Instead he just looked down at his boots, slowly he took a breath in and let it out. He didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling so he decided to change the subject.

“We never changed out of our dinner clothes. Do you think we’ll be over dressed?” Yamaguchi looked up from his shoes and over at Kuroo, who of course looked as beautiful as always.

“I think we’ll be fine hun, plus even if we weren’t over dressed, you would still be the best-looking person in there.” Kuroo moved his hand up to cup Yamaguchis cheek as he rubbed his thumb over his freckles. Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch of his lover, warmth spread across his cheeks.

“I know you’re nervous Yama, but I’m here.” Kuroo pulled Yamaguchi towards him and kissed him deeply. Yamaguchi brought over his hands and laced them through Kuroos messy hair, he could feel his worries washing away. Kuroo pulled away and smiled over at him.

“I’ll always be here Yama, don’t forget that.” Kuroo whispered, a knock on the window broke their special moment. Yamaguchi looked past Kuroo and saw Aiko bent down looking in with a smile.

“Come on love birds! I want to drink!” Aiko giggled out as Kuroo laughed, Yamaguchi could see the outline of Tsukishima behind her. They both got out of the car and Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima who was glaring at Kuroo. The nerves Yamaguchi had tried to suppress were slowly coming back up.

“Sorry it’s just hard to keep my hands off of such a babe!” Kuroo threw his arm around Yamaguchi when they met at the back of the car. Aiko once again giggled, Yamaguchi looked over at her and her cheeks weren’t tinted pink anymore.

“That’s so cute! Kei barley even kisses me in public!” Aiko pouted as she grabbed Tsukishimas hand, he made a ‘tsk’ noise and looked away. But everybody could see the pinkness on his cheeks, he was embarrassed.

“Oh, stop don’t tease him too much, he can only handle so much.” Kuroo waved his hand in the arm and let out a cold laugh. Tsukishima had recovered from his embarrassment as he rolled his eyes at Kuroos comment.

“Bokutos club sure has gotten popular, there’s even a line outside.” Yamaguchi spoke out loud as they all made their way to the VIP entrance. Kuroos arm pulling him along with the rest of the group so he didn’t get left behind.

“Yeah it has, it’s unbelievable.” Tsukishima said back to him as they all walked up to the bouncer for the night. Kuroo yelled Yamaguchis name to the bouncer and he nodded, he removed the rope and they all walked in together.

The club was packed, so packed that they all had to get in a single file line just to try and find their booth. Once they made it to the second story, they saw the area that Bokuto had sealed off for them. Yamaguchis name had been written on a white card. They got in the booth while being slightly sweaty from moving their way through the crowd. The booth was nice as expected, the seats were some velvet material and there was a small glass table in the certain of it.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” Bokuto stumbled into the booth with Akaashi locked in his arms, Bokutos face was red from ether being overheated or completely drunk. Akaashi on the other hand had rolled his eyes and waved at everybody.

“You’d think the owner of the club would be, I don’t know, managing the club.” Tsukishima was the first one to speak over the music, Bokuto laughed and waved this hand through the air.  
“That’s what Akaashi said, but you see Tsukki, I have people who do that for me. You’d think somebody with a big brain could figure that out.” Bokuto let go of Akaashi and ruffled Tsukishimas hair, Tsukishima was on the end seat while Aiko sat towards the wall.

“Bokuto what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?” Aiko yelled out as Boktuo looked past Tsukishima and too his fiancé. His smile grew, they hadn’t met each other a lot but Bokuto was friendly with everybody.

“Coming right up M’lady!” Bokuto spun around and towards the upstairs bar, even for the VIP area there were still a lot of people here. Yamaguchi looked around his surroundings as he felt Kuroos hand rest on his thigh, he nuzzled into him. Kuroo looked down at him as if asking ‘you okay?’, Yamaguchi nodded and closed his eyes to take a quick breath.

“They have their own little language! Isn’t it the cutest Kei!” Aiko shouted as she swatted Tsukishimas arm playful, Tsukishima of course just rolled his eyes. Before anybody else could say anything Bokuto reappeared with way too many shots on a small tray.

“Bo this is way too many for everybody! Be more careful or I’ll have to charge you extra on your next shipment!” Akaashi looked over the shots as if he was trying to figure out the cost of the tray, it was very entertaining to everybody.

“I want this one!” Aiko reached across the table and grabbed the blue one in front of Yamaguchi, she took it quickly to her lips and threw it back. Her face scrunched up as she pulled the small glass away from her lips, then she clicked her lips together.

“How was it honey?” Tsukishima asked as he grabbed the shot glass out of her small hands and placed it on the tray. Bokuto was eagerly waiting her response, Yamaguchi reached out and grabbed two shot glasses. He took both back in one go however nobody noticed but Kuroom who quietly chuckled at his actions.

“It wasn’t that bad, now time for another one!” Aiko grabbed another one, she took it the same way as the other one even with the same reaction. Yamaguchi could feel himself relaxing as the liquor made its way through his body, he even lightly giggled at Aikos actions.

“Okay now that everybody has their drinks lets go Bokuto!” Akaashi started shoving Bokuto away before he gave them more free stuff, plus they did have a club to manage. Everybody wished them well, Yamaguchi looked over at Kuroo who seemed to be focused on something far away.

“Kuroo are you okay?” Yamaguchis abrupt sentence brought everybody to attention, suddenly Aiko and Tsukishima were focused completely on Kuroo. Kuroo felt slightly embarrassed as he let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah I’m okay, I just think I see Kenma over there but I’m not sure.” Kuroo looked over at Yamaguchi whose face paled, their Valentines Day was not going as planned.

“Do you want to go say hi Kuroo? You guys were pretty close right? That’s what Kei has always told me.” Aiko tried to be comforting. But the thought of Kuroo leaving to say hi to Kenma made Yamaguchi angry to no end, he wished she would shut up. Kuroo looked over at her and then back to where Kenma was standing, he still looked as awkward as ever. Kuroo couldn’t make out who he was with, but he was definitely talking to somebody, Kuroo swallowed unsure of what his next move would be.

“I think I’ll just stay over here, plus I’m here with you guys. Kenma is the past, and I don’t think he would-“ Kuroo started to dismiss Kenma from his mind, but was cut off.

“Hey Kuroo, it’s nice to see you.” Kenma bent down so he was eye level with Kuroo was sitting in a booth, especially close to Yamaguchi. Upon Kenmas sudden entrance Kuroo subconsciously distanced himself from Yamaguchi by pulling his hand off of his thigh. Tsukishimas noticed this as him and Yamaguchi locked eyes, they both quickly looked away.

“Hey Kenma, how have you been? What brings you back in town?” Kuroo tried to make himself sound as less awkward as possible but that wasn’t really working. He didn’t know how to feel right now, he had thought he pushed all of his feelings for Kenma out. But seeing him in person for the first time in so long it brought back everything like a tidal wave. He didn’t want to feel the butterflies that were in his stomach right now, and he didn’t want to feel the urge to reach his hand up and touch Kenmas hair.

“I’ve been good, I’m here with Lev actually. We’re just catching up, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something important.” Kenma reached down and tugged on Kuroos dress shirt, as if he already had his answer. Kuroo slowly nodded as he was pulled away by Kenma, he waved to everybody before they were completely gone. Yamaguchi was left there, with his best friend, who he was in love with, and his fiancé, Kuroo had left him. Something like this had never happened before, and Yamaguchi was filled with uncertainty.

“I’m going out to smoke.” Yamaguchi pushed himself up to leave, but before that he picked up another shot and drank it in on gulp. He slammed the glass down and made his way to the rooftop, this way was usually restricted by a keypad lock, but Yamaguchi knew the code. So did everybody who was with them, Bokuto told it too all of his closest friends.

Tsukishima and Aiko were left sitting the booth, an awkward air was left around them and they both looked at each other.

“I think I’m gonna go talk to Yama, do you mind waiting here? It’ll just be awhile till he finishes his cigarette.” Tsukishima asked her, as she looked over to where Yamaguchi had stormed off too.

“Yeah go check on him, I’ll wait here for Kuroo. Take your time though honey.” Aiko rubbed his back as he got up and walked away to the staircase door. He opened it, this stairwell wasn’t one of the refurbished ones so people tended to avoid it. But Tsukishima could hear other people in here, and the voices sounded oddly familiar. He pecked down to the first floor and saw Kuroo and Kenma talking close to each other, he stayed to ease drop.

“Kuroo do you remember when you said you loved me?” Kenma said, Tsukishima couldn’t see everything, but he could see how Kenmas hand had taken Kuroos in his.

“Yeah I do and I remember you rejecting me, it really sucked.” Kuroo told him, their voices started getting quieter and Tsukishima could barely hear them. 

“I regret doing that Kuroo, I’ve really missed you and I was wondering if you still felt that way about me now?” Kenma stepped out of view of Tsukshima but the next thing he heard were kissing noises. He rolled his eyes as he made his way up to the roof, he couldn’t be angry at Kuroo because now they were similar. Tsukishimas opened the roof door and saw Yamaguchi sitting on the edge with a cigarette in his mouth.

“Hey freckles, get down from there it’s dangerous.” Tsukishima wanted to start off their first solo conversation of the night with a playful attitude. He walked up behind Yamaguchi and ruffled his hair while pulling him off of the edge.

“I shouldn’t be so jealous of Kenma but I am, I can’t help it. Kuroo isn’t even mine but I still feel so angry about him going off with somebody else. I feel helpless in these situations and it keeps happening to me, I bet they’re kissing or touching right now.” Yamaguchi didn’t look at Tsukishima he had just started talking, Tsukishima had left his hand in his hair as a silent ‘I’m here for you’.

“I heard their conversation. I think it’s only fair to tell you Kenma hinted at them getting together. I left after I heard kissing noises and came to find you. I’m sorry Yama, but I also told you Kuroo was a di-“ Tsukishima was about to go a small rant about how he knew this would happen but he stopped when he heard Yamaguchi let out a sob. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishimas hand away violently and he stumbled away from him.

“God shut up Tsukki! You’re just like him! You lead me on, you give me this hope that you’ll pick me but you never do!” Yamaguchi yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair, his vision seemed slightly uneven. He grounded himself but not fully, the world around him seemed to be going so fast. The lights from the buildings started blending together and his footing was getting unsteady.

“Yamaguchi calm down, I think you’re just drunk so lets go home. You can come home with Aiko and me.” Tsukishima reached his hand out to touch Yamaguchis shoulder, but he jerked away.

“Why would I want to go to your house Tsukki? Why would I want to do that? I don’t want to go to the place where the person I love lives with somebody else!” Yamaguchi threw his hands at his sides as he took another step back from Tsukishima. Tsukishima stared at him, Yamaguchi loved him?

“You love me?” Was all Tsukishima could say, Yamaguchi didn’t say anything for a few seconds as the sound of cars filled the air around them.

“Yes Tsukki, I love you. I’ve loved you since high school, since you kissed me on prom night! Since you kicked me out of our apartment, since you kissed me at the bridal shop, since last night, and since right now!” Yamaguchi yelled louder than he thought he could, he felt the burning feeling come into his throat. He clenched his fists at his sides and looked at the ground, he was half expecting to get hit.

What Yamaguchi didn’t expect was for Tsukishima to run over to him and lift his face up. Their lips collided and Tsukishima pulled their bodies together, Yamaguchi was taken back as he stumbled forward. The kiss felt right, it made every part in Yamaguchi yearn for more he wanted Tsukishima in every way possible right now. But something also felt disgusting about the kiss, Aiko was downstairs waiting for them and Kuroo was off with Kenma doing who knows what. Yamaguchi couldn’t get his thoughts to calm down and finally he pushed Tsukishima away.

“Tsukki stop.” Yamaguchi left his hand on Tsukishimas chest, he gripped on the fabric of his shirt. Yamaguchi was slowly realizing how his feelings for Tsukishima would play out, he didn’t want to feel like this anymore.

“I don’t want to love you anymore Tsukki, I hate that I love you.” Yamaguchi whispered as he saw his tear droplets hit the concert of the roof. He looked at Tsukishima was looked confused, as Yamaguchi laughed, he shook his head. Yamaguchi took his hand away from Tsukishima as they locked eyes, Yamaguchi heard the rooftop door open. Kuroo and Aiko walked on together, they both waved at the two of them.

“Hey guys, I found Kuroo and I decided it would be a good idea to come up here and see how you were doing.” Aiko cheerly said as she pulled Kuroo with her, Yamaguchi looked over at Kuroo who refused to meet his eyes. That was all of Yamaguchi had to see.

“I called a cab while I was up here, Tsukki helped me. I’m gonna head home.” Yamaguchi started to walk off from the group, and they let him go which came as a shock to him. He thought Kuroo would at least say something, or run up behind him and throw his arm around him. But he was left alone and even though he was making his way to leave in a crowded club with so many people, he felt lonely and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is almost at 1,000 views! That's so amazing, thank you to everybody who sees this! I am honored you chose my story to fill your time with!!


	9. I'm Just Use To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yamaguchi leaves the club he runs into an old unexpected friend from high school. Kuroo and Tsukishima have a heart to heart about their love lives, and Tsukishima wants to make some serious changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back from almost a two month hiatus, I started working over 40 hours week so I had little time to write. But I'm back now and will updating this tonight and tomorrow. This chapter was nice to write and it's nearly 2 am and I have chugged about 3 cups of coffee, so pray for me!!

Yamaguchi stumbled out of the club with no destination in mind, he didn’t want to think about anything right now. The left side of his body felt uncomfortably cold tonight, the night of love and happiness. Kuroo would normally be in this spot but as Yamaguchi swayed his hand nobody was there to grab it. Instead he clenched his fist as hard as he could and kept walking forward.

The streets were filled with couples and groups, everybody was laughing, he even heard some bars holding open mic nights. It seemed like everybody had a person with them. Yamaguchi stood at a cross walk when he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he let the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks. Some people looked over at him but ultimately people ignored him, and he didn’t mind it.

“Yamaguchi? Is that you?” Yamaguchi felt a touch on his shoulder, he hadn’t moved from the cross walk even after it had turned green to walk. His legs felt too heavy to move forward. He couldn’t even register the person behind the voice that called out to him.

“Yamaguchi? Are you okay?” The person shook his shoulder, Yamaguchi finally looked over and was met with his old friend from high school.

“Kageyama?” Yamaguchi whispered, he knew who he was looking at but he just didn’t think he would be seeing a pro volleyball player next to his side.

“Uh yeah that’s me, what are you doing here?” Kageyama pulled Yamaguchi away from the street and next to a wall of a random bar downtown.

“I was just going for a walk.” Yamaguchi said the first excuse that came to his mind, he knew Kageyama wouldn’t believe him. He was still crying after all and he didn’t think he would be stopping anytime soon.

“Yeah okay sure, I won’t push you to talk to me about it.” Kageyama reached his arm up to scratch the back of his neck, both could feel the awkwardness setting in around them.

“So why are you here?” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, the walking had sobered him a bit. Although he didn’t intend to run into Kageyama, he was welcoming a distraction from his current feelings of sadness.

“I’m on a break right now in between matches. I was with Hinata, but he went home with somebody else. You’d think he would get the hint that I like him by now, but I guess he just doesn’t.” Kageyama pressed his back against the wall as he looked up the sky and sighed.

“I told Tsukishima I loved him tonight.” Yamaguchi followed Kageyama and rested his back against the wall. Kageyamas eyes widened as he looked over at his old friend with shock. Everybody on the team knew about how Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima, and everybody was even more surprised to find out they weren’t together. Hell, even Hinata was surprised to get a wedding invite from Tsukishima. He called Kageyama as soon as he received it.

“I see that it didn’t work out.” Kageyama kept staring at Yamaguchi, small tears were still falling out of his eyes. Kageyama had always found beauty in Yamaguchi, but not standard beauty, he always felt like he could see Yamaguchi in a painting.

“I have no clue, but even if he accepted my feelings I don’t know what I would do. He has always been so unreachable for me, it seems unfair. Our whole relationship started with me chasing after him and I think now I’m just tired of it. I don’t want to love him anymore.” Yamaguchi sighed, Kageyama didn’t really know what to say but he knew what his friend was feeling. He had been helplessly chasing after Hinata the last year after realizing his feelings, and he was getting tired of it too. He wanted to stop chasing after him, but every time he saw Hinata something about him pulled Kageyama back in.  
“I love another person, maybe even more than I love Tsukki. But even when I’m with him, I’m just scared. I’m scared because even if I feel like he sees me as an equal, I feel like in the back of my mind…..” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how he wanted to finish his sentence, Kageyama didn’t say anything he just waited.

“We aren’t equals, when it comes down to it….he wouldn’t choose me over another person. I mean, who would choose me?” Yamaguchi cupped his face in his hands and took some deep breaths. Kageyama reached over and rubbed his back.

“How do you cope with it?” Kageyama asked, he wanted to know for himself. He needed some hope for his love life and although he didn’t feel the same exact as Yamaguchi he could understand what he was going through.

“I don’t cope with it Kageyama.” Yamaguchi released his face and looked over at the black-haired boy. “I’m just use to it.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be Yamaguchi.” Kageyama held their eye contact as he pushed off the wall, he held out his hand to the shorter male. “Come on, lets get a drink. We both need it.”

Yamaguchi grabbed Kageyamas hand and for the first time in a few hours, he was finally starting to feel warm again. Kageyama lead them into the bar they were next too, they both sat down and started catching up like old friends. With the music and laughter of others around them, Yamaguchi was letting his problems melt away.

“Kuroo, he’s gone. Just go home already, there’s no point in staying around and looking for him.” Tsukishima reached his hand out and rested in on Kuroos shoulder, after Yamaguchi left the group, they went to look for him. Aiko had gone home because she had an early meeting the next morning.

“Of course you would say that Tsukki! I’m Yamaguchis rock, I’m here for him when he needs me the most. I let him walk away and if he ends up hurt tonight, it’s all my fault.” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time since Yamaguchi left. He could feel the tension in shoulders and his whole body felt hot from anxiety. When he saw Yamaguchi walk past him he wanted to run after him, but after kissing Kenma he was conflicted.

“I heard you and Kenma in the stairs Kuroo, what are you going to do? It sounded like Kenma wanted to be with you.” Tsukishima asked, Kuroo stopped moving on the sidewalk they were walking down. Kuroos eyes were glued the ground, it seemed like he had a million different possibilities running through his mind right now. Everything was starting to blur together, and he didn’t know what the outcome would be. Kuroo just knew he wanted to find Yamaguchi and have him in his arms, safe and sound.

“I don’t want to think about that right now, I just want to find Yamaguchi. I’ll call Kenma tomorrow and tell him, something, I have no idea.” Kuroo sighed again as he took out his smokes, he noticed the pack felt lighter and when he opened it. It was completely empty, he threw the pack at the ground and let out a scream.

“God fucking dammit!” Kuroo yelled as he crouched down, he started to feel like his world was falling apart. Yamaguchi was gone, he had kissed Kenma, and now he was stuck with Tsukishima his enemy but also one of his closest friends.

“There’s a store right there, lets get you another pack. Come on get up, then we can call a cab. Yamaguchi turned off his phone, lets just get both of us home and figure everything out tomorrow.” Tsukishima crossed his arms as he looked down at Kuroo. He wanted to do the same thing as him but one of them needed to be strong right now. Tsukishima wanted to find Yamaguchi and ask him questions that had been circling in his mind since he left. But he knew tonight wasn’t the right time, and he knew Kuroo needed some type of comfort.

“Yeah you’re right Tsukki.” Kuroo lifted himself up and they both crossed the street to the corner store. “Thank you for staying with me tonight. We have a weird relationship but I’m still happy you’re here with me.” Kuroo patted Tsukishima on the back, and they both understood each other a little better.

As they got across the street Kuroo went inside as Tsukishima waited for him, he called a cab on his phone. The closest one was about 20 minutes away, so they had some time to talk about more important matters, like Yamaguchi. Kuroo exited the shop and as soon as he stepped through the doors, he light up a smoke.

“Give me one, the cab will be here in 20 minutes.” Tsukishima reached his hand out for a smoke, and Kuroo gave him along with a lighter. They both stood in silence as they let the ashes fall on the ground, the area they ended up wasn’t busy. Passing cars filled the air around them and they could hear people yelling from downtown a few blocks away.

“What are you going to do about your car?” Tsukishima asked, and Kuroo coughed a little bit and looked over at him with wide eyes. The memory of his car being parked at Bokutos club coming back to him.

“Kuroo, please don’t tell me you forgot you drove here……” Tsukishimas eyes fell into an annoying glance at his friend. Kuroo reached his hand up into his hair and let an awkward laugh.

“Um, call the cab. I’ll just drive us back we aren’t that far from Bokutos place we can just walk.” Kuroo started walking, he heard Tsukishima on the phone cancelling the cab. He could feel how Tsukishima was pinching his nose under the bridge of his glasses in annoyance.

“The cab is cancelled, lets just hurry up. I’m getting tired.” Tsukishima caught up to Kuroo, both of them walked in silence but this time with tension.

“I’m worried about him, I’ve seen how sad he gets and it’s scary. I feel like I failed him in a way tonight.” Kuroo finally said and Tsukishima looked over at him, they were both feeling the same way.

“I’m worried too Kuroo.” Tsukishima sighed as they both walked forward.

“He told me he didn’t want to love me anymore, it seems unfair. Afterall I didn’t even know he loved me until tonight, and know he’s just telling me it’s over?” Tsukishima started speaking out loud.

“I’m not just saying this because I love him, but I think it’s best if you let him go Tsukki.” Kuroo gave his honest advice, he put his feelings aside and thought about both of them. Their relationship wouldn’t last.

“I think you’re right. I’m going to tell Aiko about everything as well, I think I just need to be alone for a while.” Tsukishima sighed again as they both looked forward and not at each other.

“I don’t know what to do about Kenma. I mean I loved him for so long, I can’t even begin to describe how it felt to kiss him tonight. But then I remember Yamaguchi and I felt like I was betraying him, and I know I love him. Every time I’m with him I just feel like my life is brighter.” Kuroo told Tsukishima honestly.

“I think you should meet up with Kenma again and see how you feel about him first. Then just talk to Yamaguchi about it, you guys are friends before anything else.” Tsukishima told him, they had reached Kuroos car. They got in and didn’t say another word the whole drive. 

Yamaguchi had been downtown this whole time and was currently throwing shots back with Kageyama. Something neither of them thought would even happen but they were both having the time of their lives.

“Do you know Daichi and Suga own a bar together??” Yamaguchi laughed as he took a long sip of some fruity drink Kageyama had ordered, they had both given up on personal space. They were currently sitting huddled together, Kageyama had his hand resting on Yamaguchis thigh with no complaints.

“Yeah I do, I go there sometimes when I’m in town. I can always tell how in love they are, it makes me sick to my stomach.” Kageyama laughed at the end of his sentence and Yamaguchi did too, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Kageyamas shoulder.

“I wish I could be like them though, I mean whenever I see them, it just seems like they were meant to be.” Yamaguchi started burying his face into Kageyamas shoulder, he was sturdy from training every day. Yamaguchi liked the feeling of his body against his face, it felt comforting.

“You’ll feel like that one-day Yams, and so will I. We will get the love we deserve. I mean we have too. It’d be unfair if we didn’t!” Kageyama pushed Yamaguchi away and started shaking him a little bit. Yamaguchi started laughing, which sounded like heaven.

“I guess you’re right Kageyama, it’d be really sad if we didn’t.” Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama and saw his face flushed from the alcohol. They both locked eyes for what seemed like hours, both of them wanted more from the people they loved. They both started to lean and then the bartender let out a shout.

“LAST CALL! Pay your tabs and get out!” Both of them jumped away from each other, Kageyama went over to pay the tab for the both of them. They walked outside and went back to the spot on the wall, both unsure of what to say.

“Is it okay if I smoke in front of you?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, he didn’t want Kageyama to think less of him, but he also really needed a smoke.

“Yeah of course.” Kageyama nodded and then they both looked away, they were trying to ignore the fact that they had almost kissed a few moments ago.

“When do you go back to start training again?” Yamaguchi asked him, they both had made no move to go home so they were left standing here. But they both were finding comfort in each other, neither of them had expected this out of tonight but they weren’t complaining.

“In two days, I have an apartment back in Tokyo so I’ll be going there for a few weeks and meeting up with the rest of my team.” Kageyama looked over at Yamaguchi as he stared off into the night sky looking at the stars.

“I wish I could get away from here. I’m thinking of visiting my parents just for a change of pace, but I don’t think I would last more than a day. My mom is a lot to handle.” Yamaguchi sighed as he slouched against the wall, he just didn’t want to be in the same city as the two people who he loved. It was smothering him, and he knew tomorrow both would show up at his shop with no warning.

“Do you want to come stay with me?” Kageyama asked him, Yamaguchi was caught off guard and Kageyama was a little shocked as well. Sure they were friends, but living with somebody was completely different then just hanging out.

“I couldn’t impose on you like that Kageyama, I mean this is the first time we’ve talked in over a year. I don’t think you would want me there.” Yamaguchi looked over at him, Kageyama frowned. Sure his mind moved faster than his mouth but he still meant it, plus it would be nice to have a familiar face to come home too every day. He could picture Yamaguchi making dinner in an apron, and how nice it would feel to just have another presence with him after practice. Somebody who cared to hear about his day and somebody to just watch a movie with as his muscles were screaming in pain.

“Yamaguchi please come stay with me, in fact lets go to your place right now and pack up your stuff. You need space from Tsukishima and the other person you mentioned, and honestly I need somebody else to keep me from calling Hinata.” Kageyama reached out his hand and captured Yamaguchis, they both looked at each other with small smiles.

“Okay.” Was all Yamaguchi could say in the moment, Kageyama called a cab and Yamaguchi gave him the address of his apartment.


	10. I'll Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi leaves to go stay with Kageyama, but not before having a heart t heart with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was going to post this last night but the wifi at my apartment just as I was about to! I was really mad!!!! I've gotten a lot of sweet comments recently that make me so happy! I'm so happy people actually read this and look forward to updates. It really means a lot to me.

When Yamaguchi woke up the next time all of the alcohol left in his system was buzzing around in his head. He had remembered some parts of the night but not all of it, he did notice the person in his bed. The conversation with Kageyama came into his thoughts, he looked around his apartment which had half packed suitcases on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Kageyama started stirring awake,

“Morning Yamaguchi.” Was all he said, when Kageyama wasn’t drunk he was a man of few words. Yamaguhci was used to this of course, having to deal with Tsukishima his whole life made him okay with short sentences.

“Hello Kageyama, I’m sorry for dragging you into my mess of a life. It’s okay if you don’t want me to come with you anymore, I would understand.” Yamaguchi sighed again as he looked over at Kageyama, they both shared a smile. Behind the smile they both knew they were hurting, and they both knew they needed each other right now.

“Don’t be like that, I still want you to come. I’ll help you finish packing and then I will call my manager and he’ll send a car.” Kageyama said as he raised out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Yamaguchi listened to the heavy taps of his feet, and in the moment compared them to Kuroos. He was a big guy but when he walked, he was light on his feet, Yamaguchi felt sadness wash over his shoulders.  
“There’s milk in the fridge, I remember you use to drink it all of the time in high school.” Yamaguchi called out to him.

“Hell yeah!” Kageyama yelled, Yamaguchi heard the fridge door open followed by the sound of chugging. He followed Kageyamas example and got out of bed, they were both still wearing the clothes from the night before.

“I’ll finish packing, you can go use the shower. I should have clothes that will fit you.” He told Kageyama, who grunted in replacement of a ‘yes’. Yamaguchi found a basic shirt along with sweatpants and new underwear for his friend, he handed them off Kageyama. When Yamaguchi heard the shower turn on, he sank to his knees.

He didn’t dare turn on his phone, he was afraid that if talked to Kuroo or Tsukishima he would end up staying. Yamaguchi didn’t want to stay, what he wanted was to finish packing quickly and get the hell out of his apartment. He knew Kuroo or Tsukishima would show up at one point. He packed half of his wardrobe and then some necessities from his kitchen, he would pack his bathroom items when he was finished showering. He zipped everything up and placed the three suitcases by the door. He wasn’t planning to be away for more than a week and a half, but he wanted to be prepared. He hadn’t been to Tokyo in a very long time, he was excited for this small vacation. He had saved quiet a bit of money over his course of owning the flower shop, so if he needed to be gone longer, he would be fine. Hell, he could stay away until Tsukishimas wedding if he wanted too.

Kageyama exited the bathroom to find Yamaguchi gone, he called out his name but no answer. He remembered Yamaguchi saying something about him owning the shop downstairs so he thought that would be a good place to check. Kageyama was excited to have his longtime friend come to stay with him for a while. He was also excited for the distraction from Hinata, they talked on the phone everyday because Kageyama reached out. He wanted to see if Hinata would notice the change in their relationship when Kageyama stopped calling.

He made his way downstairs, he was jealous of Yamaguchis life right now. Everything around him seemed to be so pretty, Kageyama hated the loud streets of Tokyo. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a red sports car parked out front. The drive side door started opening. He saw a mess of black hair and then a tall man step out of the car, he looked like he hadn’t slept that night. He also looked familiar. He remembered how Yamaguchi mentioned being in love with another person and then it clicked for him.

“Who the hell are you?” Kageyama called out, they both started walking towards each other and met outside of the door of the shop. Kuroo instantly recognized the voice of Kageyama.

“Do you seriously not remember me? I’m the old captain from Nekoma! My name is Kuroo!” Kuroo threw his hands up in the air, sure they didn’t talk a lot but Kuroo expected him to remember.

“Oh um yeah, I totally do.” Kageyama crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes. He did not remember him. Yamaguchi walked out of the shop with some papers in his hands, when he saw the two of them talking.

“Kuroo? What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi asked him, Kuroo turned over to his best friend and smiled. The knowledge that Yamaguhci was safe and sound at his shop filled him happiness. Kuroo finally felt the anxiety in his stomach calm down and the tension slowly melt away from his shoulders.

“Yama! I’m so sorry for not following you last night. I was just really confused about every-“ Kuroo was cut off.

“No you were confused because you kissed Kenma. Don’t lie to me.” Yamaguchi stepped closer to Kageyama, they had only reunited last night but he felt comfort in him. Kuroo looked displeased at this, usually Yamaguchi would come to his side to talk to him.

“I did kiss Kenma, you’re right but I needed to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I see you found somebody else to take care of you for the night.” Kuroo gestured to Kageyama, then looked back over at Yamaguchi.

“Kuroo I can’t do this anymore.” Yamaguchi sighed out, Kageyama was standing there. In all honestly, he was still trying to remember who the hell Kuroo was.

“What does that mean?” Kuroo reached out to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi shied away from his touch. He didn’t want to feel the warmth of Kuroos hand on his, he didn’t want to feel the light touches he loved. He wanted to leave and run away, Yamaguchi needed to get away.

“It means I’m leaving, I’m going to Tokyo to stay with Kageyama for a little while. I’ll be at the wedding, so please tell Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi looked away from Kuroo, his original plan was to leave notes on his coffee table for them. He didn’t want to have a face to face conversation, he was afraid that he would change his mind. The doubt of going was already starting to come into his mind.

“The wedding might not happen anymore, Tsukishima went home last night and told Aiko everything. I’ve been trying to call him but he hasn’t answered.” Kuroo told him. Yamaguchi wanted to ask him more questions but stopped himself. He didn’t want to get caught up in the drama of this situation any more than he already is. He didn’t want to care about Tsukishima life right now.

“Oh, well I don’t care Kuroo. I’m still going, I need to clear my head and figure some stuff out.” Yamaguchi turned away and pulled on Kageyamas arm, who gladly followed him to the stairs. The pain of turning his back on Kuroo right now killed Yamaguchi, they never fought like this. He could feel the tears start to swell in his eyes but he knew he needed to be strong.

“Yamaguchi! Don’t walk away from me! Come on please!” Kuroo called out to him, he started going up the stairs as well. Yamaguchi let out a huff and stopped moving.

“Kageyama, can you please go inside for a minute. I need to clear some things up.” Yamaguchi asked his old friend, Kageyama nodded and then turned his head to glare at Kuroo.

“I’ll be inside Yamaguchi, so just start screaming if this weird guy gets too violent.” Kageyama wasn’t the best at trash talk, but he wanted to help his friend in anyway he could. Kageyama walked inside the apartment and went straight for the fridge to grab the carton of milk.

“Kuroo, I don’t know what you want me to say.” Yamaguchi leaned against the bars of his stairs and looked anywhere but at Kuroo. He was afraid that if he did, he would let go of all of the tears he was holding in.

“I want us to do what we always do when we fight! We get mad for a little while, talk things out, then kiss and make up. We’ve been doing this for so long, why is this time different? Is it because I kissed Kenma? Because of your talk with Tsukishima on the rooftop last night?” Kuroo questioned his lover, he was confused, all he wanted to do right now was have Yamaguchi stay by his side. Kuroo wanted Yamaguchi to let his tears fall, he wanted to comfort him. Kuroo wanted to run his fingers through his long hair and then kiss him gently. He wanted to be there for his Yama.

“I’m not mad you kissed Kenma, I have no right to be mad about that. But I finally confessed to Tsukishima, and I figured out what I want to do about it. I don’t want to love him anymore but in order to do that I need time away from here.” Yamaguchi looked down at his friend on the steps, his hair was even messier than normal and his eyes were swollen. Yamaguchi started to feel guilty for disappearing last night, Kuroo was in this state because of him.

“Yamaguchi please stay. Stay with me, stay here at the shop, I’m begging you.” Kuroo was in disbelief, his entire world was shattering. His best friend was leaving him, even if it was for a short while. Kuroo started to feel a hollow hole forming in his chest and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Kuroo, I just need some time, whether it’s a week or a few months. I love you but I can’t have you here during this part of my life.” Yamaguchi turned away, he had gotten the words he needed to say out. He felt good about them, he didn’t expect to be able to form those sentences without stuttering.

“Are you going to come back?” Kuroo whispered out, he looked at the wall of the building he had fallen in love with. Then he looked at the man he loved even more. Kuroo knew that if Yamaguchi said ‘no’ he wouldn’t be able to go on.

“Yeah Kuroo, I’ll come back.” Yamaguchi reached down and grabbed Kuroos hand, Yamaguchi squeezed it tightly. Kuroo looked up at him and they both smiled. The sense of comfort they got from each other shined through in this moment, but it was fleeting.

“I need to go finish packing, I’ll see you when I get back.” Yamaguchi took his hand away from Kuroo, both uncomfortable with the emptiness left behind.

“Okay, I’ll let Tsukishima know about everything.” Kuroo nodded his head, he turned away and started walking to his car. He hoped Yamaguchi would come back, there was still doubt in his mind about it.

Yamaguchi watched as Kuroo drove away. The familiar sound of his engine fading brought comfort but also uneasiness to him. He started second guessing if he should go, this is exactly what he knew would happen. He wasn’t sure if he could be away from Kuroo for so long, he had been the only constant in his life for long. He was scared of the loneness he would feel in Tokyo when Kageyama was too busy for him.

“Yamaguchi!” Kageyama called out from the porch at the top of the stairs, Yamaguchi whipped his head around. He hadn’t even noticed he had been crying, he felt silly to be this emotional in front of his old friend.

“Come on, the car is on the way.” That’s all Kageyama could think of to say, he felt like that’s all he needed to. He knew Yamaguchi needed comfort, but he also knew he needed distance, just somebody to lean on. Kageyama also needed that, he needed everything Yamaguchi would give in the next few weeks. They both needed to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing a VERY smutty story for Kuroken (my fav ship), it's basically where Kenma likes to wear womens underwear and Kuroo finds out. Every chapter is based around a different color which relates to the emotion of the chapter. Check it out on my profile if you want!!


	11. But With You Here, It's Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi goes about his daily life in a new city. Tsukishima faces his inner demons and Kuroo finally faces Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how I'm writing Kageyama in this story, it makes my heart warm. I feel like I'm portraying his abandonment issues subtly but it still gets the point across. Let me know what you think! Also rip Tsuki in this chapter but I'm happy he finally gets over himself and feels pain bc he deserves it tbh

When Kageyama first opened the door to his apartment Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to expect. Sure he had known Kageyama throughout high school, but he still felt like he didn’t know all of him. But to his surprise Kageyamas apartment felt very homey, he had some photos of the team on his wall, and he even had some house plants. The kitchen was roomy with an island in the middle, he even saw some bottles of whiskey on the counter.

“My room is right there, and your room will be down the hall. The bathroom is right across from it, it’s not the biggest though.” Kageyama pulled in the rest of Yamaguchis bags, he felt awkward having his old friend in his house.

“Wow, this is really nice Kageyama. You keep a very tidy home, it’s way bigger than my studio!” Yamaguchi ran out to the living room and did a big spin, Kageyama stayed by the door blushing.

“Thanks Yamaguchi, please make yourself comfortable. My manager stocked the fridge so there should be a lot of things in there. I’m going to be at practice a lot during the days, but maybe when I get back we can have dinner together.” Kageyama walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. He threw his head back, the comfort of being home was setting in.

“Oh wow the view! You even have a balcony!” Yamaguchi ran over to the sliding glass door and threw it open, not really registering what Kageyama had said. The gust and noises from the outside rushing in. Yamaguchi leaned against the edge and looked down at the street, it was like he was living in a film.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice, but sometimes it can be really nosy. It makes me miss home. The cars never shut up.” Kageyama followed Yamaguchi outside, the sun was starting set which gave everything a warm hue.

“So, um, about what I said before we came out, did you hear me?” Kageyama asked him, blush rising to his cheeks. He felt embarrassed how badly he wanted to hear Yamaguchis answer about sharing meals together.

“Oh yeah, of course Kageyama! I’m a guest here and since I won’t be paying you for my stay, I’ll make you a homemade dinner every day!” Yamaguchi looked over at his friend with a wide smile. Kageyama felt his cheeks get hotter as he smiled back.

“So what’s there to do around here? I’m going to be alone a lot during the days and I don’t want to get too bored.” Yamaguchi turned back to look at the city that he was going to call home for a little while. Everything was new to him, he could see people walking, cars driving and honking, it was all so enticing.

“There’s some good coffee shops around, and a few bars. I can have a driver arranged to take you to hiking trails or amusement parks.” Kageyama was just listing off things he had heard when we first moved in. All he ever did or thought about was volleyball and Hinata, he never gave much thought to explore the city he lived in. He also never really had somebody to do it with, Hinatas schedule was always too full to spare the time.

“There’s no need to do all of that Kageyama, I think I’ll just walk around the city and wait for you to come home.” Yamaguchi whispered out as he rested his head in his arms. Kageyama heard the sentence and was filled with joy, all he wanted was somebody waiting for him at home.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Yamaguchi asked after a few minutes of silence, the awkwardness between them had completely vanished. Yamaguchi sat down on the seat next to him, he took out his smokes. Kageyama was fascinated with the action he had never really had a friend who smokes. Everything at Yamaguchi at this point was fascinating, he was so different from the high school version of himself.

“Yeah it does, my only friends are my teammates and Hinata. But even then, sometimes I feel like they don’t like me very much. Hinata and me have grown distant the last year, which really sucks. I realized I had feelings for him and then ‘poof’ he was gone basically.” Kageyama sighed out, he looked out over the city. This is the first time he sat out here with a friend, his apartment was starting to feel less empty. He never gave much thought to his loneliness, he didn’t want to think about it so he just ignored it. But with Yamaguchi here he was slowly starting to realize just how empty his apartment was when he was by himself.

“But with you here, it’s nice.” Kageyama told him as he looked over at Yamaguchi, who visibly was taken back by the comment. His eyes blew wide, even his cheeks started to stain pink, but the best thing was the smile on his face. Yamaguchi hadn’t smiled this big since last night with Kageyama.

“Thank you Kageyama, I really appreciate that.” Yamaguchi didn’t look over at him, he was somewhat embarrassed by how the little compliment made him so happy. He didn’t want Kageyama to be able to read him, so instead he decided to look ahead at the night life of the city.

“I have to go to bed now, I have practice tomorrow. So, you’ll be alone for the day, I’m really sorry about that. I hate to leave you alone.” Kageyama pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in. He looked down at Yamaguchi who didn’t seem to upset about being left alone, instead he looked excited.

“Is it okay if I text you when I’m at practice?” Kageyama asked as he looked away from his friend. He heard Yamaguchi giggle which sounded like angels to him, he wanted to make it his ringtone.  
“Yes that’s fine Kageyama. Do you want a bento or- “, Yamaguchi was cut off abruptly.

“YES!” Kageyama shouted as he looked down at his friend, the realization of his reaction made him cough. “I mean um, yes that would be really nice.” Kageyama looked away, and once again Yamaguchi giggled. Heat flooded to Kageyamas cheeks, he was embarrassing himself and he knew it. But the idea of a homemade lunch made his stomach do flips, he always made him own lunches and they always lacked something.

“Okay, I’ll make you a lunch but it’s a surprise so go to bed. I’ll start on it and it’ll be in the fridge in the morning.” Yamaguchi waved off his friend, and Kageyama started making his way inside of the apartment. Kageyama hadn’t even thought to text or call Hinata which was already a step in the right direction.

As Kageyama closed the glass door, Yamaguchi deflated his shoulders. He sank further into the chair and closed his eyes. He thought of Tsukishima and how just last night they were kissing and yelling at each other. He thought about how Kuroo walked off with Kenma at the beginning of the night, he thought about the last touch he gave him this morning. So much had changed in 24 hours for him it was almost unbelievable. Now he was sitting on a balcony in Tokyo looking out into a new city with new hope for what tomorrow would hold. 

When Kageyama woke up the first thing he did was go to the fridge, he saw a bento ready for him. He had the urge to take a picture but he had left his phone on the charger. He started a pot of coffee the next thing on his list of his morning routine, usually he would just sit in the living room. But the time with Yamaguchi on the porch last night made him want to enjoy the view again. He quietly made his way outside and looked around, he had never given much thought about scenery. He has never had somebody to actually make him look around to appreciate it.  
When he finished his coffee, it was time for his shower. His usual training morning routine felt more robotic, he never had to care about nosy. But now he was subconsciously worrying about his friend, it made him feel fuller. He checked the fridge again to make sure the bento was still there. He smiled and nodded his head, he decided today he would work extra hard in practice so he could enjoy the meal to it’s fullest.

Kageyama was about to slip on his shoes but had the quick idea to make sure Yamaguchi was okay. A part of him was worried he had just left, Kageyama couldn’t have the anxiety of that weighing on him at practice. He tip toed over to the bedroom door which was already cracked opened, he looked inside. Yamaguchi was sleeping soundly under the blue comforter Kageyama had bought when he first moved in. He never pictured somebody actually using the spare bedroom. When he made sure Yamaguchi hadn’t left in the middle of the night, he was all set to go. He gripped his bento in his hands as if somebody was trying to steal it from him on the train. He sent Yamaguchi a quick text,

Kageyama: Thanks for the bento. 

Kageyama also sent him a picture of him holding it on the subway, it felt nice to have somebody to text in the morning. Somebody he knew would want to talk to him when they woke up. 

When Yamaguchi woke up he was a little startled, these walls weren’t his walls and this mattress was way more comfortable than his own. He remembered he was in Tokyo, he could hear the roars of the city even though they were quiet. He reached over to the night stand and checked his phone, nothing from Tsukishima or Kuroo. He didn’t know how to react to that, it left him feeling empty but also relieved. He saw the text from Kageyama and that put a smile on his face. He looked angry in the photo but was holding the bento proudly. Yamaguchi sent a text back,

Yamaguchi: Thanks for the comfy bed!

He also sent a photo of himself, his hair was a mess and his chest was fully visible. He hadn’t really thought too much of it before he sent it, and then he remembered. Him and Kageyama had almost kissed the night they meant, they shared a bed, and his stomach was uneasy around him. Yamaguchi decided to push those thoughts to the back of his head, he would think about his and Kageyamas relationship later. Right now he wanted to enjoy his first morning in Tokyo, so he got up to make himself some coffee.

The apartment was comfortable, and he could hear the sounds of city getting louder as he made his way to the kitchen. He could understand how Kageyama found it annoying after living here for some time. But Yamaguchi wanted to enjoy it, he put the pot of coffee on and in the moment thought of Kuroo. Kuroo always knew how to make his coffee just right and it always tasted better when he made it. He thought about the time they lived together, surviving together with broken hearts. Yamaguchi wanted to reach out, call him, see him. But he couldn’t do that, not yet. He needed to get over Tsukishima completely before even thinking about his relationship with Kuroo.

When the coffee was done, he let himself go enjoy the view of the city from the balcony. He sipped his coffee and lit up a cigarette, the taste combined gave him a sense of comfort. He wanted to stay like this, he wanted to wake up every morning with a gorgeous view of tall buildings. He knew he couldn’t stay here forever but his time here would be nice. It would help him heal. 

Tsukishima woke up on the couch of his living room, since he told Aiko everything this had become his bed. They hadn’t talked much and when they did, they never got anywhere. Tsukishima remembered the night he told her everything,

*flashback*

“Aiko I’m sorry, but I need to be honest with you. I have feelings for Yamaguchi and tonight he confessed to me.” Tsukishima didn’t know how to start the heart wrenching conversation with her. He had woken her up when Kuroo dropped him off.

“What do you mean you have feelings for him?” Aiko asked as she sat up in bed, she wasn’t dressed so she covered herself with the blanket. “In the back of my mind I knew he had feelings for you, but now you return them?” She stared blankly at the walls of their shared home.

“Yes, I’ve realized overtime that I love him. I’m sorry Aiko. I’ve been lying to you, I’ve kissed him and I’ve touched him. But I don’t want to live with these lies anymore, I want to be a better person.” Tsukishima looked at the ground, he could hear Aiko choking back tears.

“I love you Kei, and I would do anything for you. If you’re in love with him then I’ll leave tonight. So tell me, are you in love with him?” Aiko finally looked over Tsukishima, the love of her life. She knew she wanted him to say ‘no’, but she also knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“I don’t know honestly. I think I need time to figure it out. I’m not asking you to wait for me at all and if you want-“ Tsukishima felt her hand grab his.

“I would never dream of leaving you Kei, I will love you until there’s nothing left of me. I’ll wait for you. Maybe this situation was a long time coming. I think maybe our relationship needed this, you’ve always been distant from me. This is the one of few times you came to me with your feelings and it makes me really happy.” Aiko stroked the ring on his finger, it represented a promise to spend their lives together.

“I’m sorry Aiko, I’ve been terrible to you.” Tsukishima started crying, he felt the bed dip and then her arms were around him. She pulled him close to her as he sobbed into the crook of her neck.

“I’m not a good partner, I don’t deserve you or Yamaguchi or even Kuroo at this point.” Tsukishima cried harder into her arms, she held on to him tighter.

“Then become the person who deserves all of us. I know you can do it Kei.” Aiko whispered to him, he gripped onto her tighter. Everything he had been holding in came forward, he remembered the fight he had with Kuroo. Tsukishima wanted to be a better person for his lover and friends, but also for himself.

However, Tsukishima wasn’t really sure of where to start on his journey of being a better person. Kuroo had told him Yamaguchi went to Tokyo to stay with Kageyama of all people. Kuroo also told him to leave Yamaguchi alone until he got back because he needed space. So, Tsukishima couldn’t just go over and apologize for being a terrible friend, he had to suffer for a little while. He felt like he deserved this though, after all he had been making Yamaguchi suffer for a very long time. Kuroo had also told him that he would be meeting up with Kenma today, and he wondered how that was going for him. 

When Kuroo got to the coffee shop Kenma and him had agreed to meet up at it, his palms were sweating. His legs were shaking and he was constantly looking around for something to take his mind off of this situation. He had even gotten to the shop 45 minutes early, which he was now realizing was a terrible idea. That was until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned his head around to see Kenma.

“Hey Kuroo, it’s nice to see you again.” Kenma said in a quiet voice, he had also gotten here early due to his anxiety. Kenma wasn’t sure how to approach Kuroo about this issue, he had to think about it carefully. But when he saw him at Bokutos club he knew he had to do something. He had never imagined them to make out in a stairwell, but it felt amazing. He just wanted to know if them being together was still a possibly, and after the kiss he thought it might be.

“H-hey Kenma, it’s good to see you again.” Kuroo stared at him wide eyed, Kenma giggled as he walked over to take the seat across from him.

“So what did you want to talk about Kuroo?” Kenma asked him, he had already ordered a hot chocolate from the bar so he spun the cup around.

“I wanted to talk about what happened between us, and what’s been going the last few years of my life.” Kuroo was beyond nervous at this point. Kenma being across from him had his stomach going crazy and his mind moving faster than he thought possible. He wanted to touch his hair that still had small traces of blonde in it.

“Basically Kenma, I’m sorry I kissed you the other night. It had just been something I had wanted to do for so long and the time had never been right. When you asked if I still loved you, I think my brain just went blank.” Kuroo had gotten one of awkward parts of this conversation out of the way. Even though Kenma had kissed him back he still felt bad about forcing himself on his old friend.

“It’s okay, I really enjoyed it.” Kenma told him honestly, he had never been kissed like that before. Kenma only recently found out he was gay after too many failed relationships with women.

“That’s good.” Was all Kuroo could say, he felt his face get hot and his heart stopped for a second. Kenma across for him looking equally embarrassed.

“So Kuroo, do you think you still want to be with me?” Kenma asked as he looked towards the ground, the way his hair fell in his face made Kuroo remember high school. All of the times he would watch Kenma avoid people’s gazes, how his hair did this when he looked at his PSP or when he was in class.

But this wasn’t high school anymore. Kuroo wasn’t as naïve as he once was, he wasn’t hopelessly in love with Kenma anymore. He wasn’t heart broken over how Kenma had rejected him, he didn’t miss him in his everyday life anymore. He missed Yamaguchi who he had just seen yesterday. He missed his smile which he felt like he hadn’t seen in so long and he missed his giggle. He missed his freckles and the way he looked in the flower shop just after the sun had rose in the sky.

“No Kenma, I’m sorry. I’m in love with Yamaguchi."


	12. Is This Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi feels empty, Kageyama is overjoyed, Hinata is pissed off, Kuroo is unsure, and Kenma is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in RECORD TIME! I'm writing and posting it within the span of 4 hours. Also I think this chapter is one of my favorites even though it was difficult for me to write. I hope you enjoy!!

It had been a week since Yamaguchi had arrived in Tokyo, things were going well for him. Every night he and Kageyama had dinner together, they did the dishes, and then they sat outside until Kageyama went to bed. Yamaguchi would make him a bento and Kageyama always sent him a thank you text, with a picture. Yamaguchi had saved them all to his phone even though Kageyama was making the same face in every single one. But he felt like something was missing, more so he felt like somebody was missing.

Kageyama was doing better than okay, he was on cloud nine. Yamaguchi was always here when he got home. He had somebody to talk to about his day, somebody to wash his clothes for him when he forgot too. Somebody to just have around, and it being Yamaguchi made him extra happy. Everyday he woke up, he checked the fridge, made coffee, then checked the fridge again. Everyday it brought a small smile to his face. Usually in the morning Yamaguchi wasn’t awake but today was different. When Kageyama woke up he saw his friend sitting on the porch, he slid the glass door open.

“Hey Yams, are you okay? You don’t usually wake up this early.” Kageyama looked down at Yamaguchi, he was just staring at the buildings in front of him. Something about the far away look in his eyes brought chills to Kageyama.

“Yeah Kageyama, I just couldn’t sleep in this morning.” Yamaguchi told him without looking over, he felt the heaviness of his shoulders increase. He missed his flower shop, and he missed his plants.

“You know there’s a flower shop about a mile away, you could go there today while I’m at practice. Hinata told me the lady who runs it is really nice.” Kageyama didn’t glance at Yamaguchi again, he didn’t want the chills he felt to come back.

“That sounds like a good plan, thanks.” Yamaguchi said to him, his voice lacking any emotion. He wanted to be excited about it, about the new area he was in. But he also knew when he got to the new flower shop, he would miss his own. He would remember the touches and kisses from Kuroo. He would remember his fights with Tsukishima, and he wouldn’t be able to get them out of his head.

Kageyama walked back inside, he had to shower or else he was going to be late for practice. His coach would be very upset if that happened, when he left, he sent Yamaguchi a quick text. He didn’t want to see his friend again. He would be tempted to stay to try and cheer him up.

Yamaguchi stayed on the balcony until the sun was fully in the sky, he didn’t really do anything. He just looked around, and he thought of Kuroo. He didn’t realize how much he missed him. He missed him in a platonic way, he missed waking up and having Kuroo already be on the way to make a pot of coffee for him. He missed how they laughed together on the porch of his flower shop. He missed him romantically too, he missed their showers together and the way they would kiss tenderly at night. He missed Kuroos warmth the most, his bed at Kageyamas was starting to feel too cold.

Yamaguchi shook his head to get the thoughts of his best friend out of his mind, and he pushed himself up from the chair. He was going to go to the flower shop, and then he was going to get a drink. He would have to text Kageyama that sadly he wouldn’t be cooking for them tonight. Yamaguchi wanted to get drunk.

He decided on a plain outfit, a white shirt and ripped blue jeans. He wanted to wear something light because of the walk. He grabbed his phone and listened to the latest indie music. The walk was nice and even though the sun was high in the sky he wasn’t as hot as he thought he would be.

When he got to the flower, he admired the outside first, he loved the big windows. He saw the pastel colors of the building and it made his heart flutter. Yamaguchi was a baby for a good aesthetic building. He was about to go in when he saw a mop of orange hair come out of the front door.

“Hinata?!” Yamaguchi blurted out before he could think of anything else to say. The smaller man turned his head at the sound his name and he smiled.

“Yamaguchi! Wow! Hey it’s been awhile!” Hinata ran over and did his signature jump in the air, he was holding a small bouquet of flowers. Yamaguchi recognized them as lilies.

“Yeah it has been, who are you getting flowers for?” Yamaguchi asked as he smiled down at Hinata.

“My little sister! Do you remember her?” Hinata looked eagerly as his eyes got big, he was very happy to see an old friend.

“Yes of course, is there any-“

“Wait what are you doing in Tokyo?” Hinata cut him off as he tilted his head to the side. The last he remembered Yamaguchi had been staying a few hours from here and owned his own flower shop.

“Oh I’m actually staying with Kageyama, I had some personal stuff come up back home. I ran into him at a bar and things kind of just ended up this way.” Yamaguchi looked away, he knew of Kageyamas feelings for Hinata so he didn’t want to feel awkward.

“Oh.” Was all Hinata said to him, Yamaguchi felt the air around him stiffen at the mention of Kageyama. The situation had become awkward and tense, just like Yamaguchi knew it would. Yamaguchi could feel Hinata glaring at him for whatever reason. He didn’t think Hinata liked Kageyama back, or at least that what Kageyama made it seem like. But his friend had always been kind of dense when it came to feelings, so maybe he was wrong.

“So are you guys hooking up then?” Hinata asked, and Yamaguchi felt his face heat up. He didn’t want to tell Hinata about their life, not like they had much of a life together it had only been a week. Sure Yamaguchi had thought about it, Kageyama was attractive but he didn’t act on his thoughts.

“Actually forget I asked.” Hinata said, Yamaguchi saw him roll his eyes. Hinata had been watching Yamaguchi closely. Hinata noticed the blush that rose to his cheeks, and the way he hadn’t immediately denied it. He assumed they had been hooking up.

“So Hina-“, Yamaguchi started saying something when he was cut off.

“Just so you know Yamaguchi, I’m Kageyamas best friend. We have a special bond and I can be very territorial of my friends.” Hinata walked away without saying goodbye, to Yamaguchi that sentence sounded like a threat. Had he done something to offend Hinata?

His mood turned sour, he didn’t want Hinata to be mad at him even though they weren’t close anymore. He watched as Hinata walked away and got into a fancy car Yamaguchi could never dream of affording. He looked back at the shop then turned away from it, he took out his phone and looked up the closest bar.

It had been a week since Kuroo saw Yamaguchi, it had been a week since he heard his best friends laugh. He felt like he was going insane. Every morning he woke up, he wanted to drive to Tokyo and demand Yamaguchi come back with him. But he never did, because he wanted Yamaguchi to come back on his own. He wanted Yamaguchi to come back to him when he was ready.

Kuroo was also taking this time to figure out his relationship with Kenma. Since the meeting in the coffee shop the two had been talking every day. Kuroo stilled remembered what Kenma said to him after his confession about Yamaguchi.

“I guess I have some competition then.”

The comeback made Kuroo literally spit out his drink on to the table, never in a million years did he expect that. He expected Kenma to be too lazy to do anything about it, but he was proved wrong. Kenma had been very persistent actually. He asked Kuroo to hangout every day, and even though he wanted to. He always said no. He felt like the more he saw of Kenma, the more his old high school feelings would come back. But today was different, he felt alone. He missed Yamaguchi, so he agreed to see Kenma for drinks tonight.

He welcomed the distraction from his longing, he needed something to do or else he would cave. He would call Yamaguchi, and he knew Yamaguchi would come back to him. Yamaguchi was a good partner like that. Kuroo didn’t want to be selfish about this.

Yamaguchi walked for awhile to find a good bar, the first one his phone took him too looked a little rough. Yamaguchi wanted fancy cocktails and a nice view to get drunk too. So he had been walking around for over an hour, the sun was starting to come down from the sky. He didn’t realize he left the house so late, but staring off into space will do that. He finally found a nice bar with a terrace and he decided on the place.

He sent Kageyama a quick text, he would be back probably when Kageyama was going to bed. Yamaguchi wanted to be alone tonight, he wanted to enjoy the city. Maybe he would find somebody that looked like Kuroo and flirt with him. Yamaguchi made his way up to the terrace. He picked a seat by the ledge.

He got a beer and a shot on the way over. He hadn’t eaten today but he didn’t care. He was sad. He wanted to feel anything but this pain in his chest and heavy weight on his shoulders. When he took the shot, he already started feeling better. He felt the liquid make its way down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. Warmth engulfed him. The bitterness seemed to bring comfort to him, and he took out the pack of smokes he had. He lit one up, he hadn’t been smoking as much since he got to Tokyo. But tonight, he was going to smoke enough cigarettes for him and Kuroo. Even though his partner in crime was missing. 

When Kageyama got off practice he saw the text from Yamaguchi, he had expected something like this happen. Yamaguchi had also sent him the name of the bar he was at, but he knew his friend wanted to be alone. But this meant Kageyama would be alone for the evening, and this meant he would think of Hinata. He would think of the orange hair he loved and the way his eyes got big in every sentence.

Kageyama basically dragged himself home, when he unlocked his door he kicked his shoes off. Yamaguchi was usually in the kitchen and his apartment usually smelt like heaven. But tonight, it was lonely and no lights were on. He was alone for the first time in a week. He missed Yamaguchi. Kageyama decided to pick up some beers on the way back, his coach gave them the day off tomorrow to recover from practice this week. He threw himself on the coach after flicking some lights on and opened the can. He chugged for a couple of seconds, Kageyama had always liked beer.

He turned on the TV and watched a sport channel. He drank his beer in record time, he wanted to get tired so he could sleep. But he also wanted to wait for Yamaguchi to get home, he knew they would both be drunk. Like the night they first reconnected, the memories brought comfort to Kageyama. He missed having somebody actively in his life like Yamaguchi had been this entire week.

After about a half an hour of thinking about Yamaguchi, he heard the front door unlock. He pushed himself off of the couch and stumbled over to the door. He looked where Yamaguchis head would usually be but saw nothing. Then his eyes moved downward, and he saw orange hair.

“Sorry were you expecting somebody else?” Hinata asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Kageyama was not expecting to see Hinata and he stood there slightly drunk with his mouth opened.

“Um, hey Hinata. What brings you here?” Kageyama closed his mouth, he managed to say something, but it felt weird. Maybe it was the alcohol for him but having Hinata here when he wanted Yamaguchi, felt unsettling. Normally he would be ecstatic that Hinata came over, he would over analyze it and it would bring him hope. Hope that maybe their relationship could be more than what it is. But every time he would convince himself it wasn’t like that.

“I wanted to ask why you’re having Yamaguchi stay with you.” Hinata was still standing in the doorway and purposely not looking at Kageyama. He wanted to his friend to pick up on his anger without having to say anything.

“He just needed to get away from some personal stuff back home. We met on Valentines day when you left me at the bar to go home with somebody else.” Kageyama remembered Valentines day, he had run into Yamaguchi by accident. He was happy he did though.

“Whatever, do you have any alcohol?” Hinata finally walked into the apartment and into the living room. He sat on the couch and saw the beer cans, he opened on up and chugged the whole thing in a few seconds. Hinata had always been a light weight because of his size.

“Don’t drink it so fast moron! You’re a terrible drunk and your tolerance is shit!” Kageyama shouted at him, this was usually how their conversations went.

“Don’t yell at me I just got here! Idiot!” Hinata slammed his empty can down and glared at his friend. He had been pissed off since Yamaguchi told him he was staying here. He had been pissed off because Hinata had feelings for Kageyama.

“Don’t come here and drink my alcohol without my permission!” Kageyama yelled back as he sat next to him. They were shouting at each other but the both of them were smiling. Their relationship had always been a little weird. 

When Kuroo got to the Daichis bar, he was a little unsure of it. This was always him and Yamaguchi spot, he felt wrong somehow. But then he remembered how him and Kenma were just friends hanging out, nothing more. He had to tell himself that nothing was going to happen between them. He also wanted to be on good behavior in front of Suga and Daichi, because he knew whatever he did tonight would get back to Yamaguchi somehow.

Kenma and him met up outside, when Kuroo first saw Kenma his throat got tight. Kenma was wearing a low-cut shirt that made his collar bones in perfect view. Kenma smiled over at his friend, and love interest, he ran up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo. Kuroo stumbled back a little bit but steady himself. He wrapped his arms around Kenma and buried his face in his hair. Kenma smelt like cinnamon and it made Kuroo warm all over. When they pulled apart both of their faces were red,

“It’s nice to see you Kuroo, I missed you.” Kenma smiled up at his friend, Kuroo laughed a little bit. Kenma hadn’t realized how much he missed Kuroo, in more than just a romantic way. They were best friends basically all of their lives, and then suddenly they weren’t. When Kuroo confessed to him, he was left very confused. Kenma wasn’t homophobic but he also had never thought about that lifestyle. He was always raised with the idea that he would marry a woman and that was it. When Kuroo told Kenma about his feelings, it brought a whole new idea to Kenmas head. He pushed him away, not out of hate but out of confusion.

“I missed you too Kenma.” Kuroo ruffled his friends hair as Kenma hit his hand away like a cat. The action made Kuroo think of them as kids, Kenma was always like this. He only wanted to be touched on his terms.

“Lets go inside and catch up properly this time.” Kuroo started walking inside, when he felt Kenmas hand grab his. The action made him stop, he didn’t think this would ever. But he also remembered that they were just friends, and friends could hold hands.

“Is this okay?” Kenma asked as they both stood there, the lights from inside causing shadows on their faces. To Kuroo, Kenma looked innocent, he looked young, and he almost looked like he did in high school. Kuroo found himself wanting to brush his thumb across Kenmas cheek and pull him into a kiss. The idea of Yamaguchi slowly left Kuroos mind, and even though he loved him, Kenma was all he could think about right now.

“Yeah this okay Kenma.” Kuroo nodded down at his old time friend, Kenma smiled widely and Kuroo felt Kenmas grip tighten. There was a shift in their relationship in that moment, they both felt the small pull towards each other. Kuroo tried to push the feeling out of his head, but with Kenmas hand in his, it seemed impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Tsukishima in this chapter, he'll get his big reveal in the next one! (I think lmao)


	13. You Don't Get It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a heart breaking phone call with Kenma, then goes back to Kageymas house for even more bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Sorry for the almost month long break of this lmao. I got super busy and kind of sad so the motivation to write was out the door. But I'm back now with an update, I hope you enjoy it!

Yamaguchi was now on shot number seven, and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He hadn’t talked or truly wanted to talk to anybody since he got here. He had this idea playing in his head that he would find somebody who looked like Kuroo. Then they would hook up and he would feel better about his heart ache. However, nobody seemed as perfect as Kuroo. Nobody had messy hair or the confidence of him.

Yamaguchi was about to get up to order another shot when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew Kageyama would check on him eventually but he didn’t think it would be this soon in the night. He pulled out his phone and to his surprise the contact name read ‘Daichi’,

Daichi: Hey Yams, are you and Kuroo okay? He brought that setter kid from his old team here tonight.

Yamaguchi read the text over again, and then again and again. Yamaguchi wanted to make sure that he knew what every word meant. He wanted to make sure that Kuroo had actually brought Kenma to there favorite drinking spot. The feeling from this morning had made its way back into his chest. Yamaguchi could feel the weight on his shoulders increase, and he didn’t know when he started crying.

“Sir are you okay?” A staff member had asked him, Yamaguchi broke out his train of thoughts that all had to do with Kuroo. He brought his finger tips up to freckled face and tapped on the tears.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I just got some unsettling news.” Yamaguchi rubbed the tears off of his face, he didn’t want to cry in public. But he couldn’t help it. He felt betrayed in a way, but he also felt like he had no right too. He and Kuroo weren’t talking right now and Kuroo could hang out with whoever he wanted. Even if he was hanging out with the person who he had been madly in love with for so many years. Yamaguchis mind started racing with questions.

Would he kiss Kenma in the alley? Would he pay for all of the drinks at the end of the night? Would Kuroo rub Kenmas leg under the bar like he used to do to him? Would Kuroo even be thinking of him when he talked to Kenma? What did this mean for their relationship?

Yamaguchi ran his hand through his hair and pushed himself up from the table he was at. He stumbled his way to the bar to pay his tab. When he made his way down the stairs, he felt like the world around him was falling. Maybe it was the alcohol going through his system or maybe it the constant reminder he wasn’t good enough. Tsukishima hadn’t loved him at the right times or even at all. Yamaguchi had convinced himself Tsukishima was just confused and had misplaced feelings. Kuroo was now with Kenma, and he knew they wouldn’t just stay friends. Even Kageyama, his potential love interest, was already in love with somebody else.

Yamaguchi wasn’t even sure if he was heading in the right direction at this point. He was just walking, like he had on Valentines day. When he had told Tsukishima, he didn’t want to be in love with him anymore. When Kuroo abandoned him for Kenma. Yamaguchi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he was getting a phone call. He didn’t pick up.

He payed attention to the sounds around him instead. He could hear the sound of cars passing by, sometimes they honked. He could hear the voices of people as he walked past food stands, he could hear their laughs. In the back of his mind Yamaguchi could also hear Kuroos laugh. He wanted to see Kuroo tilt his head back and let out a screech, and it would annoy Yamaguchi but it would also bring him comfort. 

The start of the night for Kuroo was good, he and Kenma had sat at the bar and it wasn’t too busy. They had been here for a little over an hour, and so far everything was strictly as friends. It wasn’t until Daichi gave him a glare that he felt guilty. Kenma had told him he was going to the bathroom and that’s when Daichi struck.

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” Daichi cleaned a glass while Suga stood just close enough to hear their conversation.

“He’s in Tokyo with Kageyama, the devil setter from your team. He left a week ago because he needed space.” Kuroo rolled his eyes at the two of them. They didn’t have the right to judge Kuroo and Yamaguchis relationship. Daichi and Suga had been inlove since high school, they had both been open about it. They had a perfect relationship.

“So you’re here with this kid, who has been making eyes at you since you both walked in?” Suga leaned in over Daichis shoulder, Daichi was pushed forward into the bar. In the process Kuroos drink was knocked over into his lap.

“What the hell guys!” Kuroo pushed himself away from the bar as the ice cubes fell to the floor. Kuroo looked down at his now ruined outfit and back at his friends.

“My bad! I swear Kuroo I didn’t do it on purpose!” Daichi instantly grabbed a towel and started cleaning the mess on the counter. Kuroo just rolled his eyes, Kenma walked back from the bathroom.

“Kuroo you’re all wet.” Was all he said as he looked over at Suga and Diachi. Kenma felt some tension in the air but decided it wasn’t his place to comment on it. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Kuroo. He also didn’t like confrontation.

“I’m going to use your dryer.” Kuroo threw money down on the bar as he walked out, he took Kenma by the hand. Kuroo wasn’t thinking much about this, he would do this with Yamaguchi. But for Kenma everything in him was going into overdrive. Kuroo had reached out and took his hand, which in Kenmas mind meant he liked him. Kenma clasped Kuroos hand harder as his friend grumbled the whole way to the apartment.

When they entered Kuroo instantly started stripping, he had thrown his phone on to the table with his eyes closed. He had been to this apartment many times. He knew it like the back of his hand. Kenma was watching him with wide eyes. Kenma had never been here obviously but seeing Kuroo move around with ease made him smile. Kenma hoped one day Kuroo would be this comfortable at his apartment.

“Kenma, I’m going to shower. You can just sit at the table, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kuroo dismissed himself and Kenma sat at the table. Kuroo phone was in front of him and he wondered if the password was still the same as it was in high school. Kenma reached out his small hand but was surprised by the sudden vibration.

The screen lit up and Kenma eyes the name. It read ‘Yama’ with a small purple heart. Kenma knew this had to be Yamaguchi, the person who Kuroo was in love with. Therefore, it was Kenmas competition. Kenma picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Was all he said, on the other line he could hear Yamaguchi crying and the sound of cars.

“Who the fuck is this?” Yamaguchi barked out, Kenma pulled the phone away from his ear due to the loudness. Kenma could hear the anger in Yamaguchis voice and he could also feel the intensity of it.

“It’s Kenma, I’m an old-“

“Fuck off Kenma, where is Kuroo.” Yamaguchi complained, the rudeness made Kenma roll his eyes. Kenma didn’t like pointless rudeness, but he also didn’t like the idea of Kuroo being taken away from him.

“He’s in the shower.” Kenma had never been a big trash talker but he wanted Yamaguchi to know he liked Kuroo. “I think I might go join him. He seems a little lonely. We’ve been spending a lot of time together recently. I don’t think he misses you.” Kenma knew what he was doing was mean, but he didn’t care. He wanted Kuroo to himself, and he knew if Yamaguchi came back in the picture everything would be ruined. Kenma had just gotten Kuroo back in his life, and he was selfish. He wanted him as a lover.

“I swear to god if you touch him Kenma I will personally make sure that you-“

“Kenma! Can you come here? I need some help!” Kuroo yelled from the bathroom, and Kenma giggled. He saw Kuroo waving his hand out of the creak in the door.

“Forget it actually, delete my contact.” Yamaguchi huffed out, and Kenma was starting to feel bad. He could tell Yamaguchi that Kuroo was in love with him, or he could not. He could help Kuroo heal from Yamaguchi and they could be happy together. Kenma liked that idea better.

“Yamaguchi I’m-“

“Just make sure he’s happy and take care of him. I’ll leave you guys alone for good this time.” Kenma heard the ‘click’ of the other line, and that was the end of it. He pushed himself up from the table and ran to where Kuroo was. 

Yamaguchi hung up the phone as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Kuroo wasn’t waiting for him anymore and it had only been a week. He couldn’t stop the sobs coming out and he was still in public. He started running and he didn’t stop. The idea that Kuroo was treating Kenma like how he would treat him was sickening. He knew this would happen because for Yamaguchi, something like this always did. He felt the air in his lungs get hotter and he knew he would be at his limit soon.

When he physically couldn’t move anymore, he collapsed. He fell face first in the pavement and his knees slid. He was happy his body gave out on an empty street or else he would be surrounded by a crowd of people. He didn’t want people to see the tears staining the sidewalk, and he didn’t want the pity. He wanted to be alone.

He pushed himself up and every part that met the cement hurt. He had new holes in his pants, and he could feel the blood trickling down his legs. He pulled out his phone and his reflection in the black screen almost made him laugh. He had a medium sized cut on the left side of his face and his nose was swollen. He unlocked his phone and Kuroo contact name was the first thing to show up. He went into the edit setting and deleted it. Yamaguchi had of course memorized his number but the idea his contact was gone brought him ease.

He went to the maps app in his phone and found out he was about a 30-minute walk from the apartment. He texted Kageyama letting him know he was on the way. The fall Yamaguchi took had really sobered him up. He was thinking more clearly about Kuroo and their relationship.

Sure Kageyama was having a good time by himself, but now that Hinata was here in place of Yamaguchi everything was better. Hinata had drank too much and was currently pressed against Kageyamas side. Kageyama loved the warm feeling spreading through him. He saw his phone light up with notification but didn’t bother to check it. He figured it was an email. But the sudden noise did wake up Hinata.

“Kageyama why’d you let me fall asleep! You IDIOT!” Hinata yelled as he pushed himself away from Kageyama. Instantly they both missed the warmth of the other person.

“Why are you so loud for somebody who was just peacefully sleeping!” Kageyama shouted back, both of them not backing down from the other. They both were still drunk, their faces were tinted with red. They had been holding eye contact for what felt like hours. Kageyama started feeling something pulling him towards Hinata, it was the feeling of his love for him. Kageyama had pushed whatever feelings were blossoming with Yamaguchi out of his mind.

Kageyama pushed himself forward and slicked his arm around Hinatas waist. Before his long time friend could react, he pressed their lips together. Kageyama felt Hinata ball up and push lightly on his chest. Then Hinata relaxed and threaded his nibble fingers through Kageyamas hair. Kageyama pulled Hinata on top of him, they were straddling.

Hinata kept his hands in Kageyama hair, pulling on it slightly. This made Kageyama groan into the kiss, they both opened their mouth at the same time. They started making out heavily. Kageyamas hand trailed under Hinatas shirt. One hand rest on his back while the other gripped his hip. Their tongues were moving together perfectly. Kageyama had never been so good and Hinata felt the same way.

“Kageyama wait, we can’t do this.” Hinata pulled away him as he looked to the side of the couch. He was saying no but was making no effort to move off of Kageyamas lap.

“Why? Do you not like me? Are you seeing somebody else?” Kageyama asked him, he pulled Hinatas eyes back to him. They both stared at each other slightly out of breath.

“No it’s not that. I’ve liked you for so long! I think since back in high school! But right now we’re both so busy with volleyball, we wouldn’t last.” Hinata let his hands from Kageyama hair and pulled him into a hug, he buried his face into Kageyamas chest.

“I can’t lose you.” Hinata whispered, it was so quiet Kageyama almost didn’t hear it.

“For such an impulsive person you seem to be thinking about this very hard.” Kageyama said softly into the top of Hinata head. He took a wiff of his hair, and he smelled like fresh laundry. Kageyama wanted to wake up to this scent every day.

“Shut up idiot! I’m just scared!” Hinata somehow pulled Kageyama closer to him. “Plus don’t you have a thing for Yamaguchi?” Hinata finally looked up.

“What! I mean, we almost kissed the night on Valentines Day. But it’s not really like that, I mean sure I think he’s attractive. I think I might like him, but ultimately, I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to be for about a year now, but you grew distant from me! I didn’t know how to cope!” Kageyama let his feelings loose which wasn’t normal. Maybe it was the beer giving him courage or maybe he just wanted to finally let Hinata know how he felt.

“I grew distant from you because I was scared I would do something I would regret! I didn’t want too!” Hinata shook Kageyama by the shoulders, his normal energy coming back to him. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

“So does this mean we’re dating now?” Kageyama asked as Hinata stopped laughing. Hinata beamed at him and shook his head violently, then went in for another kiss. Then the door opened. 

Yamaguchi choose the not so best time to return to his temporary home. When he took of his shoes, he was meant with Kageyama and Hinata on the couch. They weren’t just oddly close but they were also pulling away from a kiss. His heart was already in his stomach from the news about Kuroo, but now that he saw this, his heart was on the floor. Everything around him seemed to be breaking down, himself included.

“Yamaguchi I win! I got Kageyama!” Hinata had meant to make a joke out of the whole thing. Even though earlier today they had left on a bad note, he wanted to apologize for being overly jealous.

“Of fucking course you do Hinata. Everybody wins the people I love or the people I like!” Yamaguchi didn’t mean to raise his voice but it just happened. His body was sore from the bad fall he took, and his mind from all of the emotional stress was aching.

Yamaguchi wasn’t too upset about the fact that he had ‘lost’ Kageyama. Sure, they had lightly flirted but he knew they wouldn’t end up together. They both had lives in different places and were in love with other people. But the idea was still fun to think about. The idea that maybe he wouldn’t keep being hopelessly in love with Tsukishima or Kuroo. That maybe Kageyama could help him heal, and now that idea and hope were broken.

“Yamaguchi are you okay? You look hurt.” Kageyama had detached himself from Hinata, and now the both of them were walking over to Yamaguchi in the doorway. He had been stuck there unable to move.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine, you guys are together. Kuroo and Kenma are together and Tsukishima is with Aiko or somebody else who isn’t me!” Yamaguchi yelled again and he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t help having his voice tremble at the sound of Kuroos name on his tongue. He couldn’t help the tears that were now falling out of his eyes.

“Yamaguchi look I’m sorry about earlier today and about what I just said, let us help you.” Hinata reached out a delicate hand for comfort. He wanted to help his former teammate and his old friend.

“Don’t touch me!” Yamaguchi slapped Hinatas hand away and then instantly regretted it. He looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

“You don’t get it! Neither of you get it! I keep meeting people, and I love them! Then they don’t love me! So I’m always stuck in the same place, over and over and over again!” Yamaguchi sank to his knees and curled them to his chest. Hinata and Kageyama both shared a glance at each other and nodded. They took seats on both sides of Yamaguchi.

“Why am I so unlovable?” Yamaguchi whimpered into his arms. He felt the warmth on both sides of his body. Something about the action brought comfort to him, knowing he had support in one of the lowest moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!! More updates coming soon :)


	14. Surprise, I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi comes home, and he thinks he's okay. But he's not, and everything falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After reading all of the sweet comments on the last chapter it inspired me to put this one out faster! I hope you like it! Please comment and let me know what you think!

Yamaguchi was feeling better, or at least he was feeling less broken. The cut on his face was almost healed. It had been three weeks since he took the nasty fall face first into the cement. Hinata and Kageyama had been his support system, but they still had their own lives to live as a couple. Yamaguchi felt like he had been away from his shop long enough so today was his last day at his temporary home.

“Yama are you almost ready? The car is downstairs!” Yamaguchi heard Hinata yell from the hallway. Yamaguchi took a look around his room and nodded, he was all packed. Going back to his shop was exciting but also scary. He made the decision to not tell anybody of his return.

“Yep! I’m all set.” Yamaguchi pushed open the bedroom down and pulled out his suitcases. Kageyama was slipping on his shoes and Hinata was in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

“Did you forget anything?” Kageyama asked him from the doorway.

“I don’t think so, and even if I did you guys can bring it when you visit me in the next few weeks.” Yamaguchi pulled everything to the door with help from Hinata. They all left together. The elevator ride down was filled shouts from his two friends, and he knew the ride back home would be filled with the same. 

Tsukishima had been working on himself since the heartfelt moment with Aiko. Their wedding was still on hold, and their relationship was still tense. But it was getting better. Tsukishima was making breakfast everyday and even made their bentos. He gave her compliments and was more present in their relationship than he ever had been.

The feelings of guilt still weighed on him, he wanted to see Yamaguchi. But he didn’t want to reach out first and he was also scared too. He didn’t want Yamaguchi to lash out at him. He also wanted to get his apology perfect. He had been trying to fit everything together in his head, one time he even tried to write it out.

“Kei, are you okay in there?” Aiko yelled from the living room. Tsukishima was supposed to be getting their coffee together but instead was staring at the wall lost in thought. He snapped out of it at the sound of her voice.

“Yes, one second!” Tsukishima quickly put everything in the mugs and brought them out. They sat together quietly but it wasn’t awkward, both of their eyes were glued to the TV as the news played. When the program was over for the morning, they started their usually routine. Aiko showered, then Tsukishima, they got dressed and left for work in their own cars. They worked at the same place but sometimes they had to leave at different time, so this was more convenient.

Today however Tsukishima didn’t have to be in until the afternoon shift, so he was going to run errands. He needed to pick up groceries and some dry cleaning. He also wanted to pass by Yamaguchis shop. Not to stalk him or anything, he just wanted to check in on it. He wanted to make sure the shop Yamaguchi had worked so hard was still standing, at least that’s what he told himself.

Tsukishima walked into the grocery with no real plan, which was his first mistake. He always bought more than he or Aiko needed. Today he was stalking up on Aikos favorite cookies and some freezer items when they were both too lazy to cook.

“Kenma! You can’t live off of ramen we’re making a healthy meal tonight!” Tsukishima heard a familiar yell from the aisle over. He knew the pitch anywhere and he could practically see the mans face in his mind. He sighed. Kuroo and Tsukishima hadn’t been present in each other lives in the recent weeks. They weren’t mad at each other or anything, this was just how their relationship was. Then these weird encounters would happen, and they acted like nothing happened.

“Hey Kuroo,” Tsukishima rounded the aisle and was meant with Kuroo glaring at down at his shorter friend. “And Kenma. It’s nice to see you guys together.” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, the vibe he was getting from this situation, was intimate. They looked like everyday lovers, Tsukishima was pretty sure Kenma was wearing Kuroo hoodie as well.

“Tsuki! Hey man it’s been awhile.” Kuroo brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck. He didn’t expect to run into his long time friend here, and he certainly wasn’t expecting to have Kenma along with him. They had been spending a lot of time together since the bar night, and Kuroo was enjoying it. He still loved Yamaguchi but everyday he spent with Kenma he found himself thinking of the freckled man less and less.

“Yeah it has.” Tsukishima rested his elbows on his cart and looked down at Kenma who hasn’t said anything.

“You guys seems to be getting along well?” Tsukishima questioned as he brought his eyes back to Kuroo. They both started blushing and stepped away from each other. Tsukishima wanted to laugh but he kept it inside.

“Yeah we have, it has been nice to see Kuroo again.” Kenma finally spoke up and even though it was quiet, there was a hidden meaning behind those words. Kuroo looked down at his ‘friend’ and smiled.

“Have you talked to Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima finally brought their once shared love interest. Kuroo instantly stiffed at the name and Kenma glared at Tsukishima. He once again wanted to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Tsukishima put his hands on the cart as he started to leave. He got the answer he needed, which was that Kuroo was slowly forgetting about his love. Tsukishima hasn’t forgotten about his, but he also realized he needed to focus on himself first.

“I’ll see you later Kuroo.” Tsukishima turned his back and waved his hand in the air. As he walked away he got the urge to call Yamaguchi but pushed it away. He also had the urge to yell at Kuroo but pushed that even farther away in his mind.

The car Yamaguchi parked in the same spot it did last time, it was almost like nothing had changed. But it had. Yamaguchi was going to be alone again. For the first time in over a month, and he was nervous. Kageyama and Hinata had brought his bags up his room and both said their goodbye. Yamaguchi walked over to his bed and collapsed, some of his plants had died but he was okay with it. The sheets of his bed smelt stale, he decided to open his windows to air the place out. He pushed himself off the bed and started to unpack his bags.

It only took an hour to unpack everything and Yamaguchi was now officially bored. He even resorted to cleaning out his fridge of everything that had gone bad. He felt empty. So he walked down to his shop downstairs and started to clean up in there. Everything was covered in dust and the comforting smell of flowers was no where to be found. The sun had started to set so he flicked on the lights.

He whipped down the counters and started to work on a business plan to get his fridges stocked back up. He even ordered a banner that said ‘we’re open’ so his costumers would know. After that it had been three hours since he had been home. Yamaguchi was afraid of this. Had he forgotten how to be alone? It made sense even before he left he wasn’t alone, Kuroo was always around. Kuroo. The person who he was trying to forget since the phone call with Kenma.

He knew once he got back his mind would be filled these thoughts. He walked into the back room and remember the last time they kissed in here. He remembers the jokes and the way Kuroos hands felt on his thighs. He lifted himself on to the table and sat there looking at the ground. Memories of them filled his head, and then he remembered the club night. How Kenma walked in and stole Kuroo away in a second. How everything they had worked so hard for melted away.

Yamaguchi lifted his eyes and remembered the bottle of wine he kept his desk, funny enough Kuroo had bought it for them to share. It was on the anniversary of the shop being open for a year, they drank on the floor and made flower crowns. Yamaguchi pulled out the bottle of warm wine and ripped the cap off. He threw it on the floor not caring where it ended up, he tilted the bottle back. He took long chugs of it until he felt the warmth in his stomach. He remembered the wine tasting sweeter with Kuroo around. He remembered his life being sweeter with Kuroo around. 

Tsukishima hadn’t been able to pass by Yamaguchis flower shop on his way to work. The cry cleaners had lost his favorite suit, so he had to wait longer until they found it. He was annoyed to say the least. Stopping by Yamaguchis had been a ritual for him when he went in late to work. Today had been a mess, and he had seen Kuroo with Kenma which confirmed his suspicions.

Tsukishima was forced to change his plans to drive by at nighttime, which he hated. He hated seeing no lights on, it looked like the place had never even been open. It made him miss Yamaguchis warmth that he had taken for granted. But tonight, was different. When he passed by, he saw the light downstairs on. He slammed on his breaks in the middle of the street, thanking the gods it wasn’t busy. He turned his wheel and pressed on the gas so hard his tires burned on the pavement of the road.

He put his car in park and ran to the door not even bothering to lock it. He pushed it open and the familiar sound of the bells filled his ears. He had never been so thankful for a simple sound.

“Yamaguchi! Are you here?” Tsukishima called out, he looked around and saw no one. He knew Yamaguchi had to be down here, or maybe it wasn’t Yamaguchi. Nobody answered him and he worried for a second somebody had broken in. Until he heard a groan from the back room, he ran towards it.

When he went through the doorway he saw Yamaguchi leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. An empty bottle of wine was laying on the ground far away from him. Tsukishima sighed as he collected his thoughts. He hadn’t seen him in over a month, and the more important thing he didn’t tell anybody he was back. Did Yamaguchi not want to see anybody or was he just settling in? Either way Tsukishima was here, and he wasn’t just going to leave his friend drunk on the floor.

“Yamaguchi? Hey, can you open your eyes?” Tsukishima bent down and brought his hand to tap Yamaguchis face. He couldn’t tell if he had been crying or his face was wet from sweat. Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishimas touch.

“Kuroo?” Yamaguchi groaned out, and Tsukishima sighed.

“Second times a charm I guess.” Tsukishima looked around at his surroundings, nothing was broken, and he didn’t see Yamaguchis phone. He briefly wondered if Kageyama had called to check on him. Tsukishima pushed himself up and sighed. He pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Aiko about Yamaguchis return.

Tsukishima turned off the backroom light and bent down to pick up Yamaguchi who groaned. Tsukishima had pulled him to his feet and surprisingly Yamaguchi was standing on his own. He even felt Yamaguchi rest his hand on shoulder.

“Yamaguchi? Can you hear me?” Tsukishima asked as he placed a hand on the hip of his friend. He wanted to steady him because he was afraid he would pass out again.

“Kuroo?” Yamaguchi asked, this time Tsukishima could tell he was awake but still not fully aware of his surroundings. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi throw his arms around his neck.

“Kuroo I miss you.” Yamaguchi pulled himself close to Tsukishima, and started crying. Tsukishima felt his hold tighten. Tsukishima didn’t want to say anything. Instead he just comforted his friend and placed his hands on his back while rubbing slowly.

“Why did you choose Kenma over me?” Yamaguchi chocked out as he sobbed hard. Tsukishima was feeling his heart break for his friend and he gripped him tighter. Tsukishima waited until the sobs of his friend had turned into soft sniffles.

“I love you so much Kuroo.” Yamaguchi had pushed himself away from Tsukishima slightly, and in the dark everything was hard to see. Tsukishima still wasn’t saying anything, he didn’t know what to do. He felt Yamaguchis hand rush into his hair and pull him down. The last thing Tsukishima was expecting was to feel Yamaguchis lips on his.

Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi force his lips open and for a second, he was frozen. He wasn’t sure if this was reality. He felt Yamaguchi put his tongue in his mouth and pushed him back into the table in the room. Yamaguchi groaned which brought Tsukishima back to reality. He tried to push Yamaguchi away but to no avail. His short friend had gripped him hard and wasn’t planning on moving anywhere. Tsukishima decided to give into temptation.

He picked Yamaguchi up and switched their positions. Yamaguchi roped his legs around Tsukishimas waist and pulled him closer. Tsukishima was bent over with Yamaguchis back against the table. Their tongues were intertwined with each other and Yamaguchi started moaning. Tsukishima was losing himself in this moment and he felt his mind slipping away. Kissing Yamaguchi felt amazing just like it had the previous times. But he knew this wasn’t right, he knew Yamaguchi wasn’t in his right mind. The worst part was Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was Kuroo.

“No Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima pushed himself away from Yamaguchi and took a few steps back. Yamaguchi wasn’t moving but Tsukishima could hear his loud breaths in the quiet room. Tsukishima walked over the light switch and flicked them. Yamaguchi hissed at the light and cover his eyes with his forearm.

“Yamaguchi sit up!” Tsukishima barked out, and he saw Yamaguchi flinch at the tone of voice. This isn’t how he wanted their first meet up to be. He wanted to say the apology he was working hard on. Yamaguchi sat up roughly and almost fell off the table but caught himself. He looked like he had sobered up somewhat.

“Surprise I’m back.” Yamaguchi sighed out, and everything started coming back to him. How he had chugged the wine and sat on the cold ground. He remembers the person he thought was Kuroo coming in and he remembered them kissing. But after he heard the tone of voice, he knew it was Tsukishima. He knew he had messed things up.

“Yamaguchi are you okay?” Tsukishima was still keeping his distance from him and his lips still buzzed from the kiss. But he was worried for his friend, he thought the time Yamaguchi spent away from here was supposed to help him. But he came back seeming like he was worse, like he was emptier than before.

“I called Kuroo about three weeks ago, and Kenma answered the phone.” Yamaguchi started crying again as he cupped his face in his hands. “Kenma said he didn’t miss me.” Yamaguchi almost couldn’t stomach the last sentence.

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima finally made his way over and hugged his friend. Yamaguchi gladly hugged him back and put his face in chest. He could feel his previous tears on it and the material was cold against his skin. They were enjoying their moment when the sound of bells filled the store again.

“Yamaguchi! Yama! Are you in here?” Kuroos voice boomed throughout the whole store and Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi stiffen. He pushed Tsukishima away from him and ran into the closest closet he could find. Tsukishima coughed to cover the sound of the door closing, and Kuroo ran into the backroom at the perfect time.

“Tsukishima? What the fuck are you doing here? How’d you even get in?” Kuroo asked as he looked around. He saw the bottle of wine on the ground and looked back up at Tsukishima. He recognized the bottle of course.

“Did you break in and drink his wine?” Kuroo bent down and picked up the bottle. He remembered the night they spent together with this bottle. Warmth spread across his chest.

“I came here because I missed him, what are you doing here?” Tsukishima covered for Yamaguchi, he didn’t look at the closet afraid Kuroo would put two and two together.

“I came here because I also missed him, I haven’t been here or even driven by since he left. I guess seeing you today made me wonder if he was here all along. I guess I just wanted some answers.” Kuroo sighed out as he placed the bottle on the table. The air was lick with tension and they could both feel it. Yamaguchi would always put a strain on their friendship.

“I drive by here a couple times a week, I’ve been checking to see. I guess I just wanted some comfort.” Tsukishima spit Kuroos words back at him. He knew Yamaguchi could hear them and he didn’t care. He was going to tell him about what he had been doing during his apology.

“I wish I were as strong as you man. I think if I drove by here so often, I would have driven myself crazy.” Kuroo laughed out as he ran his hand threw his hair. He had missed Yamaguchi and being here today proved it. Maybe he had just been using Kenma as a distraction or maybe he was falling out of love with him.

“Do you love Kenma?” Tsukishima asked him, he wanted to know. The scene at the grocery had confirmed somethings for him. “When I saw you guys at the grocery store you seemed like lovers.”

“I love Kenma, I always have, I think. When I saw him that night I just had so many feelings. Then everything with Yamaguchi happened, and then well he left! He was gone and I didn’t hear from him once. Its been over a month of just complete silence.” Kuroo sighed out and before Tsukishima could say anything Kuroo kept going.

“I told Kenma I was in love with Yamaguchi before we started hanging out. Kenma knew his place in my life from the start. I know it’s only been a month but I just- “, Tsukishima cut him off. He didn’t want Kuroo to finish that sentence with Yamaguchi right behind the closet door.

“Lets go Kuroo. I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.” Tsukishima walked out and turned off the lights on his way out. He heard Kuroo follow behind him and when they got outside, they both started walking away from the door. Until Kuroo stopped, he looked up Yamaguchis apartment and noticed the windows open.

“Wait, aren’t you going to lock the door. You must have a key right? Since you got in.” Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima who looked panicked for a second. He fixed his glasses and tried to smile.

“Oh yeah, I left the key inside. You can get going, we’ll see each other another time.” Tsukishima turned back into the building, and Kuroo followed him. Tsukishima was not expecting that, and he was panicking even more. He just hoped Yamaguchi had stayed in the closet.

“I’ll keep you company. I wouldn’t want anybody sneaking up on you.” Kuroo clapped his hand on Tsukishimas back. He was starting to connect the dots, he knew Yamaguchi was here, and he knew he was in the shop somewhere.

“So, Tsukishima, where’d you leave the key?” Kuroo asked as he started wondering through the shop and checking behind curtains. Tsukishima knew he had caught on.

“I can’t really remember, I guess it just slipped my mind.” Tsukishima let out a fake laugh, as he stood in the back room. He just pretended to look around for the fake key.

“Have you found it yet? It’s not like you to just forget things like this.” Kuroo strolled into the backroom and was grinning like a mad man. He looked around and saw the one place he hadn’t checked, the closet.

“Maybe it’s in there?” Kuroo motioned the closet and Tsukishima stilled, which Kuroo noticed. He knew he was right. Yamaguchi was in that closet. “I think I’ll just check for you.”

Kuroo walked over to the closet and before Tsukishima could stop it, he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ALSO CLIFF HANGER!!!!!


	15. Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kenma, and Kuroo are finally all in a room together and everything comes out. Yamaguhci is left with a heavy heart and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hello everybody! Sorry for the really long cliff hanger! I've been working over 40 hours a week and it has not been fun! I hope you like this chapter, it felt a bit rushed to me and it kind of was. I'm still happy with it though. Also please look at the end for a very special note:)

When Yamaguchi heard Kuroos footsteps towards the door he didn’t know what to do. He was frozen, he was happy he wasn’t crying. He didn’t want Kuroo to see him crying over him and Tsukishimas conversation.

Kuroo opened the door. Yamaguchi sat there. He wasn’t sure what his next move should be. He knew Kuroo was losing feelings for him. He knew that if he reached up and tangled his fingers in Kuroo hair that Kenma would be in the back of his mind. Yamaguchi didn’t want that.

“Long time no see.” Yamaguchi huffed out, he pushed himself up from the ground of the closet. He brushed off his pants to have something to do. Kuroo stayed there holding the door just looking at Yamaguhci.

“Hey Yama.” Kuroo finally said. Yamaguchi walked out of the closet and took his spot next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Kuroo asked Yamaguchi. Uncertainty was filling the air and unanswered question were coming up.

“I guess I just didn’t see the point anymore.” Yamaguchi sighed out. He thought of the phone call with Kenma, he knew Kuroo didn’t know about it. Even if he did, Yamaguchi had the right to think he wouldn’t care.

“What do you mean you didn’t see the point?! I’ve been waiting for you! I’ve been waiting for something to happen Tadashi” Kuroo yelled at him. They were both filled to the brim with emotions.

“I tried Kuroo! Do you think I just didn’t think about you? I called! Kenma picked up the phone!” Yamaguchi shouted at him, the thoughts leaving his mouth before he had time to think. He pushed himself away from Tsukishima. He got closer to Kuroo but not close enough to touch him. Yamaguchi wanted to pound his fist on his chest and scream that he loved him, but he didn’t. He kept a safe distance.

“What are you talking about Yamaguchi? What phone call? Kenma never told me anything?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

“It doesn’t matter anymore Kuroo.” Yamaguchi looked at his former best friend and shook his head. It felt like a wedge had come between their friend and their feelings. They both knew what was happening right now, and they couldn’t stop it.

“Kuroo! What’s taking so long?” The familiar bells had rung through the shop followed by Kenmas voice. Yamaguchi looked towards the doorway, Kuroo looked at Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes.

Yamaguchi could hear Kenmas footsteps getting closer to the back room, and the anxiety set in. He was going to come face to face with the person who took Kuroo away from him. Yamaguchi felt anger swell in him. He wanted to scream at Kenma and made even hit the smaller male.

“Kuroo?” Kenma finally showed himself in the backroom. When he looked around and his eyes landed on Yamaguchi, his pupils blew up.

“Kenma do you want to tell me anything?” Kuroo asked him directly. Kenma looked over at him and shook his hand. He wished he had stayed in the car. He knew Yamaguchi mentioned the phone call, and he also knew he would have to deal with this one day. He wanted him and Kuroos relationship to be more solid.

“No Kuroo, don’t bring it up. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Yamaguchi waved his hand in the air, nobody but himself saw it shaking. He couldn’t settle his nerves, Kenma was here, a few feet away from him. He had tried to not think about their differences, Kenma was the better choice for Kuroo. Yamaguchi stood there looking down at his own feet.

“Yamaguchi called your phone the night we went to the bar, and I answered it Kuroo.” Kenma told him, he looked over at Yamaguchis whose eyes had moved from the floor onto him. He swallowed hard.

“I told him that, well, that you didn’t miss him.” Kenma barley whispered out, nobody talked but Tsukishima made a scoffing noise.

“Kenma what the fuck!” Kuroo yelled down at his friend, and even Tsukishima was surprised. Kuroo had never yelled at Kenma, he even surprised himself.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted you to myself! I was being selfish, but Kuroo please understand. When I saw you that night it just made me realize that I had been in love with you since we were kids.” Kenma yelled out as tears ran down his face, he reached out for Kuroos hand. Kuroo didn’t flinch but he didn’t grasp Kenmas hand back.

“Since we were kids?” Kuroo asked him as he swallowed hard. His mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to hurt Yamaguchi and he knew he was by having this conversation in the back of his shop.

“Yes Kuroo! I have loved you since we were kids! I loved you when we went to nationals and I loved you even when you were with Yamaguchi! I’m just stupid and took forever to-“

“SHUT UP!” Yamaguchi shouted out as he clenched his hands into fist, he had tears pouring on to the floor. Tsukishima reached out to comfort him but backed off. Kuroo looked over at him as he ripped his hand away from Kenmas grip.

“Get out.” Was all Yamaguchi said, he didn’t look up and he didn’t move. He couldn’t, he was afraid and riddled with anxiety. He had just heard somebody confess their love for Kuroo right in front of him. The worst part was Kuroo didn’t even reject it.

“Yama, look can we go upstairs and talk.” Kuroo stepped away from Kenma and towards Yamaguchi. This is where Tsukishima came in, he rested his hand against Kuroos chest.

“I think you’ve both talked enough for one night, and I think Yamaguchi has heard everything he needs.” Tsukishima pressed on Kuroos chest, almost like a warning. Yamaguchi just sniffled next to them. Kuroo rolled his eyes and scoffed, he was going to saying something but was stopped.

“Kuroo lets go.” Kenma walked up and pulled on Kuroos shirt, just like he had in the club. Yamaguchi looked up and saw that, he knew that Kuroo would already be leaving again. It seemed like Kenma had him wrapped around his finger. Something in Yamaguchi snapped.

“You BITCH!” Yamaguchi lunged forward and punched Kenma in the face. The smaller male fell to the floor in one motion. Blood poured out of his nose and Kenma stayed on the ground completely shocked.

“Yamaguchi! Get a grip!” Tsukishima left Kuroo and put his hand on Yamaguchis shoulder, they both locked eyes. Kuroo had gone to help Kenma to his feet, blood was seeping onto his sweatshirt.

“I think you broke his nose.” Kuroo said as he steadied Kenma by his shoulders. Kenma looked dazed and just kept touching his face. “I’m taking him to the hospital.” Kuroo said plainly, they both left.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi who was looking down at his hand and flexing his knuckles. The bruises were already setting in.

“That didn’t make me feel better.” Yamaguchi said as he dropped his hand to his side and sighed. “Do you think I actually broke his nose?” He looked over at Tsukishima was fixed his glasses and looked away.

“I’m not sure Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima was trying to cover his smile with his hand. He had never seen Yamaguchi so angry and he certainly never expected to him punch somebody. The whole thing was laughable, and he knew his friend was hurting but it was still funny.

“I can’t believe I punched him.” Yamaguchi was also trying to hold in his laughs, despite his hand throbbing he felt better. He felt like something was lifted off of his chest. He had seen Kuroo, and he had confirmed that he loved Kenma. Something he never thought was possible again.

“It is pretty unbelievable.” Tsukishima sighed out, the funniness of the moment slowly fading. In its place was a more serious one, they both knew they needed to talk.

“Yamaguchi, on a serious note. I would like to apologize.” Tsukishima put himself in front of Yamaguchi and looked him in the eyes. “I was a jerk to you, I treated you unfairly. Since you’ve been gone, I’ve been working on myself kind of. I told Aiko everything, and I want to be a better person. I’ve wanted to apologize to you since the week you left for Tokyo but I wanted to do it in person.” Tsukishima by the end of it was out of breath.

“I forgive you, just don’t do it again!” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side and smiled a little bit with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Or what you’ll punch me?” Tsukishima teased him as cocked his head to the side with a playful grin.

“No! You’re way too tall for me to reach and my hand is killing me.” Yamaguchi whined, and they both started laughing.

“Lets go upstairs and get you some ice.” Tsukishima motioned for him to follow, which Yamaguhci happily did. With an unusual amount of pep in his step he walked behind Tsukishima to his apartment. They locked up the shop and turned off of the lights.

“Here you go inside, I need to call Aiko.” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi, his friend went inside and Tsukishima stayed on the upstairs porch area. He pulled out his phone and the dial tone started.

“Hey, Yamaguchi got hurt so I’m going to stay and help him ice his hand. He punched Kenma can you believe-“

“So it’s him?” Aiko said on the other line, for a second Tsukishima was confused by what she meant. But it clicked for him, she meant that Tsukishima was picking Yamaguchi over her. He sighed out, which he knew she could hear.

“Yeah Aiko, I’m going to be a better person for him. I’m sorry.” Tsukishima told her, and to his surprise he didn’t hear any crying. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do this past month, but when he saw Yamaguchi it became clearer. He wanted to be with him, even if Yamaguchi right now didn’t accept him. He just wanted to be there for him and help him heal.

“It’s okay, I want you both to be happy. I’m going to pack up my stuff, I had a feeling this would happen, so I made arrangements. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” She told him and she didn’t sound sad, maybe it was disappointment.

“I guess this is bye then.” Tsukishima said, he almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening. They were finally over, and she was even moving out.

“Yeah it is.” Aiko laughed out. “Send me an invite to the wedding though, I know you guys will make it.” With that she hung up, and Tsukishima was left with nothing.

He shook his head and turned around to look at Yamaguchis front door. Something about him felt hopeful, he felt like this was his fresh start. He had apologized and could move forward. Kuroo was out of the picture and even though Yamaguhci was heartbroken, he was willing to wait for him. He wanted to wait for him and he wanted to help him on the journey. He twisted the door handle open and pushed it forward, Yamaguhcis whining echoed in the apartment.

“Tsukki! I don’t think I’m doing it right!” Yamaguchi yelped from the kitchen.

“Let me help you.” Tsukishima smiled at him from the door. He pulled it shut with a soft click and made his way over to Yamaguchi. He gently grabbed his hand and held the ice to his damaged knuckles.

“I’ll help you get better Yama.” He whispered down at his friend, and they locked eyes. Both of them didn’t say anything but they both could feel a familiar pull. But this time they were more aware of it. They were more aware of what their relationship could be, and it left them hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVERRR! Ugh I can't believe it. I've decided to end it here, but don't worry this is going to be a series. The next one will be shorter but I just felt like this part of everybody's lives were over. It's an open ending so please imagine it how you like and let me know in the comments what you think will happen!
> 
> On a more serious note thank you everybody who has read this, I have received a huge amount of support and even made a new friend. When I first posted this I never expected it to get more than a 100 views. Now I'm almost at 4k which is amazing. It really boosted my confidence in writing which is something I've always struggled with. 
> 
> OKAY! Last note, if you want any unusual ships or stories let me know! I will do my best to write them!


End file.
